Kingdom Hearts 3
by khyaoiness
Summary: This is a little fanfic on what I want to happen in the next Kingdom Hearts game. OCs will be added, but other then that it is a normal KH fanfiction
1. A New Journey Begins

**Hello guys! I thought that I should do something different in my spare time.**

**This is a Fanfiction of what I hope will happen in the next Kingdom Hearts game.**

**No I don't mean Birth By Sleep, because that's already out.**

**I have an OC in here, but don't worry, I don't pair her up with anyone.**

**All of it is implied later on, you'll see what I mean.**

**Each chapter will be a different world, this first chapter is in Radiant Garden mostly.**

**Everything will make sense later on.**

**Review, I need them in order to write more.**

**Please and thank you.**

* * *

"_I wanted to tell you immediately, there are memories sleeping inside of you, and those memory fragments connect to the future. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the truth surrounding the keyblade passes through numerous connections, and is inside your hearts. Sora, everyone connected to you is waiting for you. The only one who can heal their sadness is you. It's possible that the travels up until now may have been easy in comparison to what's next. Everything thought to be accidental was really connected. It seems the door to a new departure is already opening." _

This is the letter that his majesty, the King, sent Sora.

**Riku: **"Have you decided?"

**Sora: **"Yeah." Sora replied as he looked up toward the sky.

**Kairi: **"Sora."

**Sora: **"Kairi. I…There are still sad people, and everyone's waiting…I have to put back everything that is connected to me." Riku and Kairi could just give Sora a polite smile, as Kairi handed Sora her good luck charm.

**Kairi: **"Hurry back." Sora nodded in agreement as he ran off in the distance, leaving Kairi with a slightly worried look on her face.

**Riku: **"Don't worry. Sora's stubborn, he won't go down easily." Riku said to cheer her up.

**Kairi: **"Yeah, you're right."

With the help of the Gummi Ship, Sora was able to leave Destiny Islands. The Gummi Ship was placed on auto-pilot as it made its way to a different world. Along the way, Sora looked over the letter one last time.

**Sora: **"'…_are memories sleeping inside of you, and those memory fragments connect to the future…' _What do you mean by that your majesty?" Before he knew it, Sora was standing in front of Yen Sid's tower. "So this is where I'm supposed to go? Maybe Yen Sid can help me…"

Sora slowly made his way to the top of the tower to see Yen Sid waiting for him.

**Yen Sid: **"Welcome Sora. I see you've received the King's letter."

**Sora: **"Oh yes, I have."

**Yen Sid: **"Very good. And have you decided?"

**Sora: **Nodded. "I can't just sit back and watch people suffer when I know I can do something to help."

**Yen Sid: **"Very good, and as you know, you're the only one that can ease their sorrow."

**Sora: **"Yes, I understand."

**Yen Sid: **"However, you won't be able to complete this journey on your own."

**Sora: **"Huh? What do you mean?"

**Yen Sid: **"You will need the help of your old companions, Donald and Goofy, as well as everyone else you've met in your past adventures will be able to help you awaken your memories. But not completely."

**Sora: **"What do you mean by that?"

**Yen Sid: **"Certain actions and events will awaken your memories, but there are memories sleeping in your heart, and you alone are unable to awaken them."

**Sora: **"So how am I supposed to awaken those memories?"

**Yen Sid: **"I've met someone a long time ago, ten years ago to this day to be precise, who has just the ability to help you."

**Sora: **"Really? Well, what can they do?"

**Yen Sid: **"This person is able to see and control memories of anyone. How they are able to do this, I'm not sure. But I've seen their abilities for myself, so I know how effective they are." Yen Sid presents a picture to Sora. "While this isn't up to date, this is the only thing I have to show you their identity."

Sora examines the photo to see what the person looks like. It shows a little girl, about 5 or 6 years old. She has semi-short, red hair and is wearing a black dress and shoes. She seems like a happy, carefree girl and had a smile that couldn't help but make Sora do the same.

**Yen Sid: **"I have no idea on where she is now, or where she will be in the future. All I know is, she is somehow able to travel to different worlds, just like you."

**Sora: **"Great. Then all I have to do is look for anyone that hasn't been to the world before."

**Yen Sid: **"I'm afraid it will not be that easy. Now that all of the worlds are connected again, a select few of people have also found ways to travel to worlds as well."

**Sora: **"So, then how will I know when I've found the person."

**Yen Sid:** "You will know when you find them. You better be on your way, the sooner you find them, the better."

**Sora: **"….right." On his way back to the Gummi Ship, Sora thought to himself _"I hope that I'll be able to find this person, whoever they are." _Sora arrives at the Disney Castle shortly after, where Donald and Goofy were anxiously waiting for him. Sora fills them in on what Yen Sid told him, and they were on their way to their first world.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, how are we supposed to know when we found the person you told us about?"

**Sora: **"Yen Sid said that I'll know who the person is when I meet them."

**Donald: **"A lot of help that gives us."

**Goofy: **"Where do you think we should start looking?"

**Sora: **"I'm not really sure. Yen Sid said that she could be in any world."

**Donald: **"Well we have to pick one in order to get started!"

**Sora: **Sora nods, "You're right."

**Goofy: **"How about we go see Leon and the gang? See if they know anything. Ahyuk."

**Sora: **"Good idea Goofy. Next stop, Hollow Bas-I mean Radiant Garden."

Sora, Donald and Goofy shortly arrived in Radiant Garden

**Sora: **"Wow, this was Hollow Bastion? It's changed so much." Thanks to Leon and the rest of the Restoration Committee, Radiant Garden looked like it did a long time ago, before the heartless took over it. Sora could just stand in awe at the beauty that surrounded him, as Donald and Goofy started walking.

**Donald:** "Sora! Quit sightseeing, we have a job to do!" This was enough to bring Sora back to reality.

**Goofy:** "Donald's right Sora. We still have to find the person Master Yen Sid told us about."

**Sora:** "Oh right. I wonder if anyone here knows anything."

**Donald: **"We won't find out by standing around. Let's go!" Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way through Radiant Garden, looking everywhere for the person Yen Sid talked about, but no luck. After a while, the trio made it to a castle, the same castle they went to when they first arrived in the "former" Hollow Bastion. Then, out of nowhere, Yuffie and Aeris appeared.

**Yuffie: **"Hey Sora, whatcha up to?"

**Sora: **"Oh maybe you guys can help us. We're looking for someone."

**Yuffie: **"Really? Well who is it?"

**Sora: **"uh………….that's the thing. We don't really know who I'm looking for."

**Yuffie: **"Oh well that's no good."

**Sora: **"Tell me about it. All I know is that they might be here in Radiant Garden."

**Yuffie: **"Hm…………………."

**Aeris: **"Yuffie, what about that-?"

**Yuffie: **"Oh right! Sora you should check out the castle." Yuffie points to the castle.

**Sora: **"How come?"

**Aeris: **"Recently, people have noticed something wrong with it. But for some reason, no one has been able to get close enough to check it out."

**Yuffie: **"Yeah, but maybe you can get close. It wouldn't hurt to try."

**Sora: **"Right, okay thanks."

Sora, Donald and Goofy raced toward Radiant Garden's castle entrance.

Sora could just look up at it, remember everything that happened the first time he was here.

**Goofy:** "Gawrsh, are you gonna be alright Sora?"

**Sora:** "Yeah, I'll be fine. After all, that was all in the past right?"

**Donald and Goofy:** "Right!"

The trio tried to make their way into the castle, only stopping short because something seemed to be blocking him from continuing. It was some sort of barrier, and a powerful one at that.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, is this what's keeping people from entering the castle? How are we supposed to get through?" As if on cue, something started to glow from Sora's pocket and the barrier disappear. Sora reached into his pocket to find Kairi's good luck charm glowing.

**Sora: **"Thanks Kairi." The trio raced into the castle, right before the barrier reassembled itself, to see what waited for him inside.

Out of nowhere, a little girl appears in front of Sora. Her back was to him, so she didn't see him, but there was something oddly familiar about her. Then Sora took out the photo Yen Sid gave him, to see that the girl in the picture was the same one that was standing in front of him. Right before he could try and get two words in, the girl started to walk away, and singing.

"_**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please…oh baby, don't go" Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."**_

Sora decided to just follow the girl to see where she can lead her, Donald and Goofy not too far behind. After a while, the little girl led him to the library.

"_**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…Nothing's like before!"**_

Right after she finished her song, the girl ran off, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy in a daze. They started to chase after her, but were too slow and apparently lost her.

**Sora: **"What just happened? How'd we lose her?"

**Donald: **"How should we know?! We should just keep looking for her to see where she's gone to."

Just as the trio was going to try and figure out was going on, a swarm of Neo-Shadow heartless appeared and surrounded them.

**Donald: **"Heartless?! Why now?!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons, but something wasn't right. There was a strange feeling about them, and Sora was the only one that seemed to notice it. They did all they could to fight against the enemies, but it was futile. They seemed to be unaffected by their attacks, but the same couldn't be said about Sora, Donald and Goofy. The Heartless' attack seemed to be stronger then Sora could remember. One swipe of a Neo-Shadow's claw was enough to knock the wind out of Sora, bringing him to his knees in pain. Donald and Goofy soon followed.

**Sora: **"It's no use. We can't beat them." Sora was just waiting for the heartless to finish him off; when out of nowhere a flash of light engulfed the room.

Just as Sora was trying to figure things out he noticed someone else was in the room with him. It was another girl, about the same age as him, standing in front of him, with her back to him.

She had long, black hair, a red crop top with one long sleeve on her right arm, and a white sleeveless shirt underneath. She had on black shorts and long red socks and black shoes on. The only things that stood out about her was the fact that her entire left arm was wrapped in bandages, and the fact that she was holding, what looked like a worn out pocket watch resting on a necklace she was wearing.

Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way over to her, and along the way, another swarm of Neo-shadows surrounded the girl. Sora was going to run over and protect the girl, but the girl's gaze was enough to stop Sora dead in his tracks.

**Girl: **"Come any closer and it's the last thing you'll ever do."

All they could do was watch the girl lie helplessly as the Neo-Shadows inched their way closer to her. But it was odd, they kept getting closer to her, but none of them even tried to touch her at all. And each of them stayed far away from her "injured" arm. Then, suddenly, the heartless just disappeared.

**Sora: **"Hey, are you alright?"

She shoots him another glare that even death would cower in fear from seeing it. "What makes you think something was wrong?"

**Sora: **"Well, the heartless they-"

**Girl: **"So, just because heartless appear, you automatically assume that they're a threat?"

**Sora:** "Well..."

**Girl:**"People like you make me sick. Just because something isn't just like you, they're an enemy."

**Sora:**"But the heartless hurt people! If we don't do something-"

**Girl: **"Answer me this. Who attacked first? You or the Neo-Shadows?" Sora just fell silent, unable to answer. "They just appeared, and you considered them a threat. I personally don't like fighting against them; it's always a last option. "

**Sora: **Sora didn't know what to say to that. "……..I'm sorry."

A look of surprise appeared on the girl's face. She didn't expect that from Sora.

**Sora: **"Oh right. Have you seen this girl? We were looking for her, before the heartless appeared." Sora showed the girl the photo Yen Sid gave him. "We really need her help."

The girl had a surprised look on her face.

**Girl: **"No sorry. I had just recently arrived here. I noticed a bunch of heartless was appearing here in Holl-I mean Radiant Garden, and I just…"

**Goofy: **"Don't worry about it, you have your reasons." The girl nodded in agreement. "And we should respect that, right fellas?"

**Sora: **"Right."

**Girl: **She just gave a polite smile. "I guess I should be thanking you guys. If you hadn't come here, I wouldn't have been able to find the heartless here, and…well, just thank you."

**Sora: **"No problem. The heartless are drawn to the keyblade." Sora summons his keyblade. "No matter what world we go to, they appear because they fear the keyblade."

**Girl: **"Really? So you travel to different worlds too?"

**Donald: **"Oh, so you're one of the people that master Yen Sid told us about. You are able to travel to different worlds on your own."

**Girl: **"That's right."

**Sora: **"Really?! How are you able to do that?"

**Girl: **"Um, I guess I don't really know. I just feel the heart of different worlds and if something's wrong, like with this world, I am able to travel to that world."

**Sora: **"Awesome! Maybe you can come with us."

**Donald: **"Sora! She can't come with us! You know that!"

**Sora: **"Oh come on Donald. She helped us out with those heartless, the least we can do is-"

**Girl: **"Oh I didn't do-"

**Donald: **"I don't care! We are on a mission!"

**Goofy: **"Come on fellas, don't fight."

**Sora: **"I don't want to! Donald started it!"

**Donald: **"I did not!"

There was a look of terror on the girl's face as she slowly backed away from the trio.

**Sora: **"Hey what's wrong?" Sora completely forgot that he and Donald were arguing after seeing the girl in so much pain.

**Girl: **"I-I'm sorry. I just…if you're going to argue and fight like that, do it when I'm not around. Sorry if that sounds mean, but…just please."

**Sora: **"Oh no, I'm sorry." Sora hits Donald in the shoulder and whispers, "Apologize Donald."

**Donald: **"Oh, uh sorry…hehehe."

**Girl: **She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

**Sora: **"Oh! I just realized, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Sora."

**Donald: **"Donald Duck."

**Goofy: **"Nice to meet ya, I'm Goofy."

**Girl: **"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Kasai."

It was strange. For Sora, Kasai seemed like a completely different person then when she first met Sora. At first, she seemed like a cold-hearted person, but after he got to know her little by little, he found out that she was really a nice person.

**Kasai: **"I hope I can be of some help on your guy's mission."

**Donald: **"Hey! Who said that you could come along?!"

**Sora: **"Donald!"

**Kasai: **"Well, like I said earlier, I can feel the hearts of different worlds. I can feel if they're in pain, or if they're happy. If they're taken over by darkness I'll know. This could help you guys out along the way."

**Sora: **"Oh come on Donald. We need her. She'll be a great help."

**Donald: **Debating whether or not she should come. "Fine, she can come."

This caused the rest of the group to be so overjoyed, that they formed a group hug.

**Sora: **"This'll make things a whole lot easier."

**Kasai: **Gave a weak chuckle, "Yeah, I hope it does."

**Woohoo, chapter 1 is DONE!**

**Please tell me what you guys think.**

**If I get enough reviews I'll write more.**


	2. Off To Olympus

**Yay! Chapter 2 is UP!**

**This time we're going to Olympus, where something happened, something bad.**

**What could have happened? Read and find out.**

**BEWARE: Another OC has been added x33**

**Sora: ** "So Kasai, tell us about yourself. Do you know anybody in Radiant Garden?"

**Kasai: **"N-no, not really…I just got here, so I didn't really have enough time for, um, 'sightseeing'."

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, that's not fair. You should meet at least one new person while you're here."

**Sora: **"Goofy's right, we make plenty of friends when we travel, you should do the same."

**Donald: **"No way! We are on a mission, we don't have the time."

**Sora: **"Oh come on Donald, we have some time to spare. Besides, it's not fair to-"

**Kasai: **"It's alright! I mean…I met you guys didn't I? Th-that should count for something…hehe…" Kasai looked slightly nervous at the idea of meeting someone in town.

**Sora: **"Oh, okay…if that's alright with you."

**Donald: **"Then it's settled! We're off!" Donald and Goofy started to walk away leaving Sora and Kasai behind.

**Kasai: **"I-I'm sorry, it's just…I don't like meeting new people if I have the choice…I mean, the fact that I met you three today was just a fluke. If the heartless never came, I don't think I would have approached you."

**Sora: **"What do you mean?"

**Kasai: **"I saw the way you guys took down my barrier…"

**Sora: **"You made that thing?"

**Kasai: **"Y-yeah, I'm sorry…but like I said, I don't like meeting people if I don't have to. That was the only way I could think of to keep people away from me…"

**Sora: **"Well, what were you doing in there…? I'm sure you had a reason." Kasai just looked away, with a sort of regret in her eyes. "Kasai…?"

**Donald: **"Hurry up you two or we're leaving you behind!" Donald snapped Kasai out of her little trance, making her look at him and Goofy.

**Kasai: **"Oh, sorry!" Kasai ran toward Donald and Goofy, with Sora soon following, with a sort of puzzled look on his face.

**Donald: **"Finally! What were you two doing back there?" Kasai shot him a polite smile.

**Kasai: **"We were just talking, so sorry to make you wait."

**Donald:** "Fine, just don't make a habit out of it!" Kasai and Donald had a small conversation themselves after that, which mainly looked like a one-sided argument on Donald's end, allowing Sora and Goofy go off and have a brief conversation of their own.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, you looked worried. What did you two talk about?"

**Sora: **"I just asked her why she was here, but she didn't answer me, and that makes me want to know even more.

**Goofy: **"Aw, I'm sure she'll tell you eventually. You guys just met, and she did tell us that she doesn't like meeting new people. I'm sure once you guys get to know each other better, she'll tell you all about herself."

**Sora: **"Yeah, you're right."

**Donald:** "Hey! Give that back!" Donald's shouting caught both Sora and Goofy's attention, causing them to turn around, only to see Kasai holding Donald's staff.

**Kasai: **"Aw, why? It's so cool looking. Oh yeah, I read about these things, they allow you to cast magic spells like 'Firaga' and 'Thundara'."

**Donald: **"I said 'Give it back'! You don't know how to control magic, you could hurt someone!"

**Kasai: **"Ha! Says you! I'll bet I can use magic a thousand times better than you!" As if on cue, a swarm of neo-shadows appeared surrounding Kasai and Donald**. **Sora and Goofy tried to reunite with them, only to be stopped by Samurai Nobodies.

**Sora: **"Nobodies! Here!" Sora and Goofy both got out their weapons, trying to fight off of the Nobodies, but like the Neo-Shadows, had no luck in even injuring them. "What's going on! It's just like before!"

**Donald: **"Hurry up and give it back!" Sora looked over to Donald and Kasai, only to see Kasai standing in horror at the enemies surrounding her and Donald. She still has a firm grip on Donald's staff, as Donald uses all of his strength just trying to get it back. "Quit fooling around! Give it back!" Kasai just stood in horror, this was completely different from when she fought the Neo-shadows earlier.

**Sora: **"Kasai! Snap out of it!" This was enough to snap out her daze, at least long enough for Donald to finally get his staff back. Then Kasai seemed to take on a totally different personality, she looked like a creature of the darkness, but she still looked the same as she did before. This was enough to make Sora's heart all but stop. Kasai seemed to be talking to the heartless directly, ignoring everything else.

**Kasai: **"What, you guys again? I'm really getting sick of this. I mean, you can't wait until we arrive in another world to try and attack, how pathetic. Or are you guys really that impatient? You should tell the others that they're too late and what they're looking for has been destroyed, by me personally. Now get going, unless you want to end up like the others, you saw what happened yourselves, so you know I'm not bluffing." With that, all of the Neo-shadows, plus all of the Samurai Nobodies disappeared, allowing Sora and Goofy to finally approach Donald and Kasai.

**Sora: **"Kasai…Wh-what was that just now? You seemed like a completely different person…" Sora could just look in awe as Kasai passed him a glance. She seemed to have returned to normal, which was a huge relief to Sora.

**Kasai:** "S-sorry…sometime I…I just…I'm not myself, and it comes when I least expect it…I'm sorry." Kasai just looked down, unable to look any of them in the eye.

**Goofy:** "Aw, it's alright. We understand, you don't want to tell us about it. And that's alright, right fellas?"

**Donald: **"Right! But next time…DON'T TAKE MY STAFF!"

**Kasai: **"Hehe, sorry. You know the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" Kasai gave a weak laugh, with Donald and Goofy soon followed, and the topic was soon dropped. The group finally made it to the Gummi Ship, leaving Kasai in awe. "Wow! This is how you guys get around, it's amazing!"

**Sora: **"I know right? I acted the same way when I first saw it."

**Donald: **"Yeah and you haven't really grown up any since then either. Hahahahahhaha."

**Sora: **"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

**Kasai: **"Whoa, what does this do?" Kasai pressed one of the many buttons displayed on the Gummi Ship's dashboard, making the Gummi Ship jerk from side to side, making everyone lose their footing.

**Donald: ** "Don't touch anything! You'll kill us all!"

**Kasai: **"Hehe, sorry about that." Kasai picked herself and walked to the back of the Gummi Ship, away from anything that could cause a catastrophe, with a polite smile on her face. After Sora got up off of the ground, he sat in the driver's seat and took the group to their first world, at last. Kasai just stared out at the many worlds that they passed, anxiously waiting to see where their first stop would be.

**Sora: **"You like the view Kasai?"

**Kasai: **"It's beautiful, I just wish I could fully see everything."

**Donald: **"What do you mean?"

**Kasai: **"Well…when I was born, I couldn't see. I guess you could say I was blind."

**Sora: **"Well yeah, isn't that the definition of 'blind'?"

**Kasai: **"Well yeah, but it wasn't your normal type of blindness."

**Goofy: **"How's that?"

**Kasai: **"Well, there are certain moments when I can see fully and clearly. But I don't know when or how it happens, so most of the time I'm partially blind. But I can see enough to get the general picture of my surroundings, after years of practice." Kasai gave a shy smile at these last words, and sense of relief surrounded Sora. He now knew a little bit about Kasai, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

**Donald: **"We're almost to the first world!"

**Kasai: **"Oh nice, which one is it?"

**Sora: **"Is it…? Yes it is! It's the Olympus Coliseum!"

**Kasai: **"… 'Coliseum'?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, it's great!"

**Donald: **"That's where we became true heroes!"

**Kasai: **"Really?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, wait until you meet Hercules, he's a really great guy."

**Kasai: **"Oh…okay…" The gang made their way to the Coliseum, standing right outside of the entrance gates, not wasting any time in finding a familiar face.

**Sora: ** "Phil! Long time no see!"

**Phil: **"Not now kid, I'm working here." Phil was pacing back and forth, reading a sheet of paper.

**Sora: **"Well, what's going on? Getting ready for the games?"

**Phil: **"Well I was, but something came up. Apparently some bozo who's new in town thought it would be a good idea to vandalize the Coliseum."

**Donald: **"What? Is it really that bad?"

**Phil: **"Look for yourself," Phil said as he opened the entrance gates, showing the horrible sight. Everything was reduced to rubble, not one thing was left intact.

**Sora: **"Whoa…"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Phil, do you know who did this?"

**Phil: **"That's what Herc and I are trying to find out. The hooligan left this note right after we found this place in shambles." Phil hand Sora and the gang the note, it read:

"_Please, that's all this world has to offer? PATHETIC! Simply pathetic! A toddler could pass your stupid little 'games', they don't even deserve that much praise! I can't stand things that don't live up to expectations! Useless things must be destroyed! Say good-bye to your little Coliseum, and feel free to bring it back from its ashes when I'm done with it, I'll love tearing it down over and over and over again."_

**Sora: **"Horrible, you have no idea who did this?"

**Phil: **"Not a clue, it's not from someone around here. They'd just gloat to our face and leave, so it has to be someone I haven't met before.

**Kasai: **"Have you seen anyone suspicious lately? Someone you haven't seen before?"

**Phil: **"And who the heck are you?"

**Sora: **"Oh I'm sorry…Phil, this is Kasai, she's travelling with us."

**Kasai: **"Nice to meet you."

**Phil: **"Likewise, I wish we could have meet on better terms, but I have to find out who did this! Herc went to his dad, the big man Zeus, to see if he knows-"

**Kasai: **"You didn't answer my question." Kasai had that look in her eyes again, like she was a completely different person.

**Phil: **"Excuse me?"

**Kasai: **"I don't like repeating myself, 'Have you seen anyone suspicious?'"

**Phil: **"No I haven't." Kasai shot him a smug look.

**Kasai: **"Let's see about that." Kasai unwrapped her bandaged arm showing it's covered in marks, each one seemed like it did something different at Kasai's command. "Now, when did you find this place in shambles?"

**Phil: **"Not too long ago why?" As if to answer his question, Kasai pressed a mark on her arm that looked like an hour glass.

**Kasai: **"Alrighty, let's just see who made this mess."

**Sora: **"What are you-?" Sora was cut off seeing the world around him turn all fuzzy as it slowly turned back in time to shortly before the gang arrived in the world. The Coliseum looked like new, like it did when the gang was here last. "Kasai…what did you do?"

**Kasai: **"Went back in time, but it's only temporary, so we can't waste time."

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, what're we suppose to do?"

**Kasai: **"Look for anyone suspicious of course. Usually I go back in time myself when it comes to stuff like this, but I haven't been to this world before, so I wouldn't know who to look out for. That's what you three are for, so keep an eye out."

Sora unconsciously tuned Kasai out when he saw exactly who he was looking for, someone he's never seen before. It was a boy, about the same age and height as Sora. He had blond messy hair, goggles strapped on the top of his head, ready to move to his eyes at any moment. He had a simple white shirt on, one that had no sleeves, which seemed to be torn near the base of his torso. He also wore worn out blue jeans, ripped at the knees. He was bare foot, so his feet were cut up pretty bad, but he didn't seem to mind, or even seem to notice. The one thing that really stood out was the long red scarf that was around his neck. It wasn't the scarf itself that stood out, but the fact that the guy was wearing it. It seemed like that it was something that didn't want to be with him, even though it was just a piece of clothing. The boy seemed to be reading a card, and Sora could barely make out what he was saying.

**Boy: **"…n a place like this? They better not b…or else something…unlike last time…" Then the world got fuzzy again as the world returned to the way it was before.

**Sora: **"Hey! What happened!" Sora turned around to see Kasai kneeling on the ground, tightly clutching her arm, which was now wrapped up in its original bandage.

**Phil: **"What just happened? One minute you're here, the next I'm talking to myself." Donald and Goofy did their best to try and explain what just happened, even though they had no idea themselves. Sora ran over to Kasai to see if she was alright.

**Kasai: **"S-Sorry…it really takes a lot out of me…when I go back in…time…Not something I like to do often…"

**Sora: **"M-maybe you shouldn't do it at all."

**Kasai: **"N-no I'm fine. Did you-did you see anyone?"

**Sora: **"Well actually, yes."

**Phil: **"Now we're getting somewhere! What did this bozo look like?" Phil tore himself away from Donald and Goofy to interrogate Sora. Sora started to describe the boy in as best detail as he could, but when he mentioned the scarf, Kasai's eyes widened and she muttered something that sounded like a name.

**Kasai: **"…….Ikusa………(1)"

**Sora: **"Huh?"

**Kasai: **"That's his name, I knew he before…long ago."

**Phil: **"Now that's interesting, do you think you know why he did this?"

**Kasai:** "It's just as the note says, if things aren't up to his expectations he destroys them. I can't really blame him."

**Goofy: **"Why do you say that?"

**Kasai: **"When you meet him yourself, you'll know. It's impossible to describe. I think what's best right now is to make him come back, so you can meet him face to face."

**Phil: **"I don't think we'll get the Coliseum up and running anytime soon, so I wouldn't hold my breath."

**Kasai: **"Oh, th-that's okay. I can make it back to the way it was bef-"

**Sora: **"No way! You're barely stand, there's no way you're going to do something that'll make you any worse than you are now!"

**Kasai: **"Hehe, don't worry…this won't take a lot of energy in fact, it barely takes any effort. I'm just going to make the Coliseum look like it's back to normal. Soon enough he'll come running back." Without even bothering to wait for an opinion Kasai managed to make the Coliseum look brand new again, not even moving a muscle afterward. "He's coming…"

**Sora: **"What? Already?"

**Kasai: **"Yes, like me, Ikusa can sense the heart of worlds. Once he saw that things were back to normal, he got furious and is now racing back here."

**Donald: **"How do you know?"

**Kasai: **"Let's just say, bad thing can turn into good things." Before anyone can get a clearer answer, Ikusa appeared through a darkness portal, standing on, what looked like, a hover board, with a smirk on his face.

**Ikusa: **"Well, well, well…Kasai long time no see." Kasai returned the smirk.

**Kasai: **"The pleasure's all yours."

**Ikusa: **"Oh…excuse me. Who're your new little boy toys?"

**Kasai: **"What jealous you haven't found any yet?" Sora quickly looked at Kasai with a shocked look on his face.

**Sora: **"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" While he wasn't looking, Ikusa snuck up on Sora to get a better look at him.

**Ikusa: **"Oh…he's a feisty one. Quite the attitude on him, but he's still just a scared little kid."

**Sora: **"What?"

**Ikusa: **"And the other two are no better. I mean a dog and a duck? What, are humans no good for you anymore?"

**Donald: **"Hey! Who do you think you are you big palooka?" Ikusa didn't even bother to look at Donald while he was talking, he was busy looking at Kasai, who now appeared to be in great pain as the world slowly began to return to the way it was before.

**Ikusa: **"Oh, now I get it. You just made it look like the world was back to normal, when in reality, you just casted another one of your illusions."

**Sora: **"'Another'?"

**Ikusa: **"Oh so you haven't told them yet…well I guess I can give you that. But don't forget, they'll see you for who you really are sooner or later." Without even waiting for a response, Ikusa left the same way he came. Sora raced over to Kasai, who was now barely able to stay conscious.

**Sora: **"Hey, are you okay!"

**Kasai: **"Seriously? Why don't you stop worrying about me, and do what you came here for."

**Sora: **"What are you-Oh right!" Sora took out the picture of the girl from his pocket as Donald was casting Curaga on Kasai. "I meant to ask you this the second we got here, but with all the craziness, I didn't get a chance to. Have you seen the girl in this picture, we're looking for her." Sora hands Phil the picture.

**Phil: **"Hm, I know I've seen her somewhere, but I can't remember. Sorry." While no one was paying attention, Hercules came back from Mount Olympus.

**Hercules: **"Sorry Phil, my dad didn't know what happened or wh-Sora, Donald, Goofy! You're here!"

**Sora: **"Hey there Herc, we just got here, but we know what happened. Sorry about that."

**Phil: **"Herc, you're back! And that's fine, we found out who did it. But he got away."

**Hercules: **"Really? That's a shame."

**Phil: **"Don't worry so much about it champ. Hey have you seen this girl before? I know I've seen her somewhere before." Hercules took the picture, and studied it.

**Hercules: **"Hm, you're right Phil, I've seen her somewhere before too. I just can't put my finger on i-Hey Sora, who's your new friend?" Hercules asked as he looked at Kasai regaining her footing.

**Sora: **"Oh that's Kasai, she's joining us on our journey. In fact, she's the one that helped us find out who trashed the Coliseum." Kasai approach Sora and Hercules in order to introduce herself, but she soon found out that Sora did it for her.

**Kasai: **"N-Nice to meet you."

**Hercules: ** "Likewise, I should really be thanking you."

**Kasai: **"Oh n-no, please don't, I didn't really do anything. I just did what I thought would help."

**Hercules: **"Well either way, you still helped us out. So thanks." By the look on her face, those simple words cut like a knife. "I guess we'll have to rebuild the Coliseum, so sorry guys, no games."

**Sora: **"Oh, it's alright. We have to get going anyway. So see you around Herc." Sora and the gang said their good-byes as they started to make their way back to the Gummi Ship. "Are you sure you're alright Kasai?"

**Kasai: **"Y-yeah, sorry. Old wounds take time to heal."

**Goofy: **"'Old wounds'?"

**Kasai: **"Y-yeah…I-I guess I have some explaining to do."

**Sora: **"You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

**Kasai: **"Of course I don't want to! But…it's worse to keep it a secret, so I might as well tell you guys, at least a little bit about myself."

**Sora: **"Well, go ahead if you really feel that way. We're here for you. How do you know Ikusa? What connection do you have with him?"

**Kasai: **"H-he was…my best friend…or, what I should really say is…he was one of them. We were so close. Everyone was so n-nice to me, we did everything together…until…"

**HAHAHA Cliffhanger XD**

**Sorry I had to leave it like this, but I already wrote too much in this chapter alone**

**I looked up Japanese words and I wanted to see what I could come up with for a name. If you translate his name, it translates to "Fight" or "War" and you understand why in later chapters. Also, if you want a better description of his personality, listen to the song "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickleback.**

**Please tell me what you guys think, I love reviews.**


	3. Topsy Turvey in Notre Dame

**Kasai: **"H-he was…my best friend...or, what I should really say is…he was one of them. The five of us were inseparable, we did everything together. Everyone was so n-nice to me, we did everything together…until…"

**Sora: **"Until what?"

**Kasai: **"Until…I betrayed them…"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, what happened?"

**Kasai: **"I don't even know. All I know is that it was something awful, something that can't be fixed…something…that made me want to lose my memories…"

**Donald: **"Whack! You lost your memories?"

**Kasai: **"Yes…all I remember is that I was racked with guilt that I just…I just wanted to forget everything! Nothing I could have done would have helped, so I asked someone to erase my memories." Sora was shocked at this statement, and wanted to know more.

**Sora: **"S-Someone erased your memories?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah, she was really nice, even though she disapproved of it. She said stuff like, 'If you go through with this, you can never get your memories back and your heart will be destroyed!' But I didn't care, anything was better than that."

**Sora: **"But…if that girl really did erase your memories…how do you know all of this?"

**Kasai: **"Oh, well…there's something I should have told you when we first met…I know the girl who's in the photo."

**Donald: **"What? You do!"

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah…a long time ago…she looked so lonely…and after some time, a few of my memories started to come back to me, but not enough for me to remember what happened."

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, why didn't you tell us?"

**Kasai: **"Well at the time…I didn't think that you guys would be able to help her…"

**Sora: **"What do you mean?"

**Kasai: **"All I can remember is that she's not the same person she use to be. She's a shadow of her former self…and it's all my fault…why I don't know, but it's true."

**Sora: **"…So do you-"

**Kasai: **"No I don't know where she is, and that's the truth I promise."

**Sora: **"Oh okay then." Sora walked up to Kasai, and placed his arm on her left shoulder, as a sort of reassurance that everything will be alright. But, right as Sora came into contact with Kasai, a wave of shear pain shot through his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

**Donald and Goofy: **"Sora!" But Sora couldn't hear them, he was in so much pain. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash before his eyes as he noticed that he was back at Destiny Islands.

**Sora: **"How did I get back here?" Sora looked around to see that everything was just as he remembered it. Then something caught his eye, a person, someone he didn't know was standing across from him in the little "arena" where he and Riku occasionally fought each other. But before he could get a good look at the person, he was brought back to the present when someone gave him, what felt like, a good slap across the face. "OW! THAT HURT!" Kasai was knelt down next to Sora, while Donald and Goofy just stood over him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kasai looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, and she just walked away not saying a word, Donald and Goofy just looked at Sora with sad eyes. "What?"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, that wasn't right."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?" Sora was starting to regain his footing, "I was getting back some of my old memories, and she stopped me! How can you tell me that wasn't right?" Donald and Goofy looked at each other with worried expressions.

**Donald: **"Sora, you were becoming a heartless."

**Sora: **"I-I what?"

**Goofy: **"Yeah, your body was getting absorbed into the darkness, you didn't look like yourself anymore. We did everything we could, but you wouldn't wake up."

**Sora: **"I-I wouldn't?" Sora stared at his hands, which were now shaking.

**Donald: **"Yeah, we thought that you were going to lose your heart again. Kasai did something that was able to bring you back."

**Goofy: **"Yeah, if it wasn't for her, we don't know what would've happened to you." Sora looked up to Kasai, who was now on the opposite end of the Coliseum **(A/N: Yes they are still at the Coliseum when this happens)** and started to make his way over toward her in order for him to apologize. Half way there, something in his heart practically forced him to stop in his tracks. Sora didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that something wasn't right. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the shadows move behind Kasai.

**Sora: **"Kasai! Look out! Behind you!" But it was too late, the shadow, pretty much, devoured Kasai, who was putting up a valiant effort to try and escape. With her energy almost drained from her previous "antics", she didn't have any chance of escaping. Sora, Donald and Goofy raced over to Kasai, only to be intercepted by a darkness portal. They couldn't stop in time before the portal teleported them back to their Gummi Ship.

**Donald: **"What just happened!"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, I don't know Donald."

**Girl: **"You've done more than enough there, just forget about what happened and move on." Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to see a girl standing inside the Gummi Ship.

**Donald: **"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

**Girl: **"Whether I tell you or not won't change anything, so just forget about it."

**Sora: **"Hey…wait a second, have we met somewhere before." Sora had a right to question it. The girl looked EXTREMELY familiar. She had shoulder length, red hair and appeared to be about the same age as him. She wore a short-sleeved, black shirt, which was underneath a sort of vest that rested on her stomach and waist, and she also wore black shorts that stopped right above her knees. She appeared to have weights on her wrists and ankles, which appeared to limit her movements in the Gummi Ship. Lastly, she was bare foot, and her feet looked scrapped up and cut. Just something looked familiar to Sora, and he need to find out why.

**Girl: **"Yes we have, but with your scattered memories flying around, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. You are walking basket-case."

**Sora: **"What's that suppose to mean?"

**Girl: **"What, do I have to explain myself to you now? Can't you think on your own without other's help?"

**Sora: **"What's your problem? Who are you anyway?"

**Girl: **"I don't plan on telling you anytime soon. Besides, you'll just forget the second I leave. Plus, you have other matters to worry about." With that the girl left the same why the guys came, through a darkness portal.

**Sora: **"What was her problem? And what did she mean by 'Other matters to worry abou-' Kasai! Oh man, we left her behind!"

**Donald: **"Let's go back and get her!" Sora raced over to the Gummi Ship's controls, but was unable to move anywhere close to Olympus.

**Sora: **"What's going on! We can't get near Olympus."

**Goofy: **"Maybe that girl that was here messed with the controls." Sora punched the controls out of anger and helplessness.

**Sora: **"It's just one thing after another! What're we suppose to do?"

**Goofy: **"Sora, you need to calm down and-"

**Sora: **"Calm down? CALM DOWN! How can I when I am unable to do anything when I know a friend needs my help! I'm not just going to stand by and do nothing when I know I can help!"

**Kasai: **"Well…I guess I should be the one thanking you, S-Sora…" the guys turned to see Kasai barely being able to stand.

**Sora, Donald and Goofy: **"Kasai!" All of the guys ran over and gave Kasai a hug, one which she was unable to return because she was so weak.

**Donald: **"What happen? You look terrible."

**Kasai: **"Thanks, every girl loves being told that."

**Sora: **"But seriously, what did happen? A little while ago you were…"

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah, that was all thanks to Kairai **(1)**…she really hates me, and I can't blame her."

**Goofy: **"Kai…rai?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah, she was another friend of mine, like Ikusa. She wanted to pay me back for what I did to them, even though I still can't remember. I'm pretty sure you met her, the girl with red hair."

**Sora: **"Oh so that's her name."

**Kasai: **"Yeah, I'm sorry if this sounds selfish, but can we just put this behind us? I'd rather not remember this."

**Sora: **"What? You're just going to let her do this to you and do nothing about it? You can barely stand!"

**Kasai: **"Yes, please…Kairai isn't a bad person, she's just…not the same anymore. And this is nothing, one good 'Curaga' spell and I'll be back to normal." Kasai gave Sora a pleading smile as he reluctantly agreed, casting Curaga as a sign of surrender. "Thank you, so where are we going to now?"

**Donald: **"Somewhere the Gummi Ship is able to take us."

**Kasai: **"Huh?"

**Sora: **"Your friend Kairai messed the controls and now we don't know where it'll allow us to go."

**Kasai: **"Yeah that's Kairai for you. She always loves messing with other people's stuff, making it so its owner can't use them the same way again. I remember she always messed with my stuff, man she really got on my nerves at times, but that was one of the things that made her unique."

**Donald: **"Whack! We don't have time for this! How are we suppose to travel?"

**Kasai: **"Hehe, don't worry. Whenever Kairai messes with something, it's always temporary. You just can't do what you previously did. So in this case, we can't go to worlds we've been to before."

**Sora: **"…none?"

**Kasai: **"I'm sorry."

**Sora: **Practically to himself, "I guess that means I can't see Riku and Kairi anytime soon…" Kasai was barely able to hear Sora at all, not entirely sure at what Sora said, and was interrupted before she could ask.

**Goofy: **"Well, I guess that means we have to go somewhere we haven't been to before."

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah, right…"

**Sora: **"I guess that's okay for now. It's not going to kill us if we go see something new right?" Kasai mumbled something, but Sora couldn't hear any of it at all.

**Donald: **"Oh, let's go to that world!" Donald pointed to a nearby world that none of them have been to before. "That looks good."

**Sora: **"Alright let's go!" All four of them landed in the new world to see if they could get some answers, only to get completely confused by they're surroundings. "What's going on? This world is so…different." **(A/N: I'm not good at describing surroundings, so just imagine **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame,**_** because that's what world they're in)**

**Kasai: **"Oh, come on! You've gotta be kidding me!"

**Sora: **"What's wrong, Ka…sai…?" Sora was surprised at what he saw, Kasai in a beautiful, red dress. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with what looked like a sparkling ribbon. She wore long earrings that reached her shoulders, along with beaded bracelets and anklets on both of her wrists and ankles. Lastly, she had on dress sandals, that were beautiful and looked like they were easy to walk around in, and this was enough to catch Sora off guard. "W-what happened…I mean, uh, you're…"

**Kasai: **"Yeah I know this sometimes happens in different worlds, but not all of them. I hate wearing dresses though, so this is going to be a pain." Donald and Goofy were just too fascinated with the world they were in, that it took them what felt like forever to notice that Kasai had a new, "wardrobe".

**Donald: **"Wow Kasai! You look great!"

**Kasai: **"Now that's a way to complement someone!"

**Goofy: **"How come you changed and we didn't?"

**Kasai: **"How should I know? I barely know how anything in my life works, let alone anyone else's." Before anyone could say anything else, a mysterious man stood over the group.

**Sora: **"Can we help you? Who are you?"

**Man: **"Oh, I see that we have some comedians here, acting dumb in front of the most well known man in all of Paris. You gypsy girl," The man pointed Kasai as he said this, "You have a chance to redeem yourself. Tell these people who I am."

**Sora: **"'Redeem herself'? What did she ever do to you?"

**Man: **"This wench, like all others like her, can't be trusted and are evil vermin that must be dealt with. Now do what I said gypsy, tell these cretins who I am." Before Sora could give a remark to the comment, Kasai answered the man's "request".

**Kasai: **"Judge Claude Frollo, his intentions are pure, and he always knows what's best for the people by getting rid of the 'pests' in the world. Pests like me."

**Frollo: **"Very good, perhaps there is hope for your kind. More should be like you."

**Sora: **"Kasai…you don't really mean that do you?"

**Kasai: **"There's no point in lying, so I might as well just state the obvious in the beginning."

**Frollo: **"Yes, you should listen to this one more often. Maybe you can prove yourself even more useful…can you tell me where the gypsy Esmerelda is? Help me and I will reward you greatly." Kasai just looked up at him with a blank look on her face. "Well are you going to tell me or not! Do you even know where she is?"

**Kasai: **"Yes I know where she is."

**Sora: **"Kasai what're you saying?" Sora whispered to Kasai, completely oblivious to what was going on.

**Frollo: **"Then tell me where she is or be thrown into the dungeon like the rest of your kind!"

**Kasai: **"No I don't think I will." This made Frollo furious.

**Frollo: **"Guards, throw her in the dungeon! And let her rot!" Kasai was forcibly thrown into what looked like a giant bird cage where several other people were also being kept.

**Sora: **"Hey! You can't do that!"

**Frollo: **"Sure I can, those who defy me are evil and must be dealt with properly." Frollo left with Sora in a rage, but he soon snapped out of it when he noticed that they were taking Kasai away, so he quickly started to chase after it.

**Sora: **"Kasai! What were you thinking? Where are they taking you?"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Plus I need to keep an eye on that Frollo guy, something isn't right about him, and he's causing this world pain. Again don't worry, I'll be fine."

**Sora: **"Buy, wait! How did you know so much about this world? We just arrived here!"

**Kasai: **"Now's not a good time, I'll tell you when we meet up again, I promise." The carriage began to pick up speed, soon making Sora lose sight of it in the dense crowd. The last thing Sora saw was a confident smile that Kasai gave him, one that he hadn't seen before, at least from her.

**Donald: **"Sora! Wait up!" Donald and Goofy had to sprint in order to catch up to Sora, who was now at least a few miles away from where he started, unbeknownst to Sora himself.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, we thought we'd lose you."

**Sora: **"Oh…sorry."

**Goofy: **"I wonder what happened…"

**Donald: **"Not like we're going to find out just standing here! Come on!" Donald and Goofy walked off to explore the new world, leaving Sora behind in an almost lifeless state. "Sora! Come on!"

**Sora: **"Oh, r-right." Sora slowly started to follow Donald and Goofy in their exploration of the new world. There were countless people crowding the streets, making it hard for them to get anywhere. After a long walk through town square, the trio found an empty area to take a break from the bustling crowds. "Finally, a place to take a break! We haven't made any progress in this world!"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, where are suppose to look? This place is so big."

**Voice: **"My my my, looky here. Kasai's little boy toy and his two floosies." Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly turned around to see Ikusa sitting on the roof of a nearby building.

**Donald: **"Whack! What're you doing here!"

**Ikusa: **"Hey, you're not the boss of me. I can go wherever I want to."

**Sora: **"Then you won't mind telling us why you're here."

**Ikusa: **"Oh, curious are we? I guess I can give you that much at least. I noticed that this world had some new visitors, and I want to see who they were. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you guys."

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, you knew we were here?"

**Ikusa: **"Of course. But there's no need to go into that, at least not now."

**Sora: **"Hmph, you think that we're stupid? You think we'll just forget what you did at the Coliseum?"

**Ikusa: **"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Sora: **"Don't play dumb! You're the one that destroyed the Coliseum and left it in shambles! Kasai told us everything!"

**Ikusa: **"Oh did she now?" Ikusa jumped down from where he was sitting so he could stand face to face with Sora. "How can you even trust her? I mean, what do you really know about her?"

**Sora: **"I know enough!"

**Ikusa: **"Really now? So did she tell you **everything** about herself? Or did you find out from other people? Because either way, you won't be getting the full story."

**Sora: **"We'll find out soon enough, and that's good enough for me. Now why don't you answer some questions of mine? Like how do you know Kasai? Who is this Kairai person? And who are the other people that Kasai talked about?"

**Ikusa: **"Wow, so many questions at once, I didn't think you had it in you. But I'm not going to answer them, at least not all of them. What I will say is that Kasai and I grew up together with three other friends, Kairai being one of them. As for who the other two are…I'm not in the mood to say. Not like it would make much of a difference."

**Sora: **"I already knew all of that! Tell me something I don't know!"

**Ikusa: **"Oh really? So I guess she can open up to new people when she wants to. Then I'll tell you this, you know one of the people we use to hang out with, and I'm not talking about Kairai."

**Sora: **"So I did know her before! What else?"

**Ikusa: **"Man you're greedy. That's all I'm going to tell you, and as for the Coliseum, I wasn't the one who destroyed it. In fact, I arrived to the Coliseum for the first time after you guys did."

**Donald: **"Whack! No way!"

**Ikusa: **"Please, I wouldn't waste my time in that joke of a world, let alone destroy it. I will admit that I hate it when something doesn't live up to its expectations, but I wouldn't destroy it unless I have a good reason."

**Sora: **"You liar! You're the one that destroyed it! You have to be, because-"

**Ikusa: **"Because Kasai said so right? Please, she doesn't even know what she's talking about half the time. Not to say that I don't blame her…where is she anyway?" Sora, Donald and Goofy actually forgot that Kasai wasn't with them anymore. "Geez, you guys are hopeless. I better get going, you guys might be contagious." Instead of teleporting in a darkness portal, Ikusa just walked away to the distant crowd, leaving Sora, Donald and Goofy in a daze.

**Donald: **"Waaaaaaah! What's wrong with that big palooka?"

**Sora: **"I don't know, things are just getting confu-Oh I'm sorry." A young woman ran into Sora, she seemed like she was in a hurry.

**Woman: **"Oh no, I'm sorry. Wait, maybe you can help me. My friends are in danger, and I have to help them."

**Sora: **"Oh sure of course, anything we can do."

**Woman: **"Great! I've been noticing around town these weird creatures appear, and they only seem to be appearing after Frollo takes people into the dungeons. I'm afraid my friends will be next, and I have to help them."

**Sora: **"Heartless! Don't worry we'll take care of them!"

**Woman: **"Well that's great, but that's not what I was going to ask. I managed to sneak into the dungeon, and there I saw a girl. She appeared to be very young, about your age, and she said that she could take care of this, what did you call them 'Heartless'? I trust her fully, and she seems like she can take care of herself. What I wanted to ask you was, can you help me…destroy Frollo?"

**Sora: **"Wh-what?"

**Woman: **"If what the girl says is true, then it's Frollo that's making these creatures appear.Get rid of Frollo, get rid of the…Heartless right?"

**Sora: **"Kasai…that's the girl you're talking about. And we would gladly help, but…how do you know it's Frollo making the Heartless?"

**Woman: **"I noticed it the last time I saw Frollo, his heart and body looked like it was covered in darkness. That was enough to convince me. So will you help me?" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who simply nodded.

**Sora: **"Of course we'll help you, Miss…?"

**Woman: **"Oh, you can call me Esmerelda."

**Kairai is Japanese for puppet**


	4. A Dance To Remember

**Sora: **"Oh, so you're Esmerelda." Sora, Donald and Goofy followed Esmerelda, who were being very cautious not to be seen as she approached a giant building that was in the middle of the town.

**Esmerelda: **"Yes, I am so sorry that I got your friend, Kasai I believe you said, got locked up. I didn't know he would go to such great extremes to try and find me."

**Donald: **"It's not your fault, I'm sure Kasai isn't mad at you in the slightest."

**Esmerelda: **"I wouldn't count on that."

**Sora: **"What do you-"

**Esmerelda: **"Shh…there he is." Esmerelda points to Frollo in the distance, seemingly interrogating another civilian.

**Frollo: **"Answer my question, and you may leave."

**Civilian: **"But I told you, I don't know where this Esmerelda person is."

**Frollo: **"Fine, since you won't cooperate, you'll suffer the consequences." A swarm of Neo-Shadows appeared behind Frollo, ready to attack on his command **(1)**.

**Sora: **"Heartless!" Sora was about to run up to the Heartless, when Esmerelda stopped him. "What're you doing?"

**Esmerelda: **"I know every single person in this town, and that person isn't from around here." Sora looked up in disbelief when he finally realized who the "civilian" really was.

**Frollo: **"I have decided to be generous and I am giving you one more chance to answer my question."

**Civilian: ***Sighs* "Okay man, you're being REALLY annoying! I can't put up with this anymore." The civilian starts to walk away, only to be stopped by the Heartless. "What now you're going to let your little lackies do the fighting? I've dealt with these things before, and let me tell you they're one of the easiest enemies to destroy."

**Sora: **A smile spread across Sora's face, "If she really did what I think she did…"

**Esmerelda: **"Do you know this person?"

**Sora: **"Maybe." Sora started to approach the civilian and Frollo in order to get a better look, doing his best not to be seen.

**Frollo: **"So I guess you really aren't from here. Who are you, and how did you get here?"

**Civilian: **"Hehehe, I didn't answer your first question, you think I'm going to answer those? But I will say this, I am not from around here, so I'll just ditch this outfit." The "civilian" discarded the article of clothing that covered his hair and face to reveal what he truly looked like.

**Sora: **"I knew it! It is Axel!" Sora was right, the civilian reveal bright, spiky red hair as he took off the cloth around his face. But there was something different about him, something…strange.

**Frollo: **"What mochary is this?"

"**Axel": ***yawns* "Look old man, I hate doing work, so can we just get this over with?"

**Frollo: **"Fine then! Creatures, get rid of him!" Frollo walks away, leaving "Axel" and the Heartless behind.

"**Axel": **"Geez, if you're going to control an army of Heartless, at least know their names." The Neo-Shadows started to approach "Axel". "Oh, so you guys really want to fight huh? Well then come on!" "Axel" summons his chakrams, but they didn't look anything like Sora remembered, but in a flash all of the Heartless were destroyed.

**Sora: **"Whoa…" Sora was about to approach "Axel" when he heard another voice.

**Voice: **"Lea…!"

**Lea: **"Oh Myde, **(2) **where have you been?"

**Myde: **"Don't give me that! You're the one that left me behind to fight off those Heartless! If that girl didn't show up I'd be dead!"

**Sora: **"'Girl'?"

**Lea: **"'Oh a girl, Myde I didn't know you had it in you."

**Myde: **"Shut up!" Sora was going to approach the two, who called themselves Myde and Lea, when Donald wacked him in the leg.

**Donald: **"Sora! Come on, we have to go after Frollo!"

**Sora: **"Oh right…" The gang followed Esmerelda into the large building, the same building that Frollo entered soon after leaving Lea and the Heartless behind, and along the way Esmerelda filled them in on what was happening in this world.

**Esmerelda: **"Phoebus is up in the bell tower, he's really hurt after fighting those creatures. Quasi is looking after him right now. But with Frollo coming in here, I doubt Quasi can hide him for long."

**Sora: **"So those are the two friends you told us about, right? So what can we do to help?"

**Esmerelda: **"All we can do, get rid of Frollo. And we have to hurry." There was a sudden crash from a nearby room, making Esmerelda race toward it.

**Sora: **"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sora chased Esmerelda with Donald and Goofy close behind. They entered a room where even more Heartless were, surrounding 2 people in the distance.

**Esmerelda: **"Quasi! Phoebus!"

**Quasimodo: **"Esmerelda? What're you doing here? Weren't you just-?" Quasimodo was interrupted by a Heartless lunging in for an attack, one which Sora easily stopped with a beam of light made from his Keyblade. This was enough to scare the rest of the Heartless away, letting Sora, Donald and Goofy to approach the two men soon after Esmerelda. "Esmerelda, how are you here? I just saw you out there." Quasimodo pointed out of the window.

**Esmerelda: **"What're you talking about? I told you that I was going to go out to find help." Sora and Donald notice Phoebus lying in the corner obviously very weak, so they rush over to try and help him.

**Quasimodo: **"Yes I know, but you were just here not too long ago. You came up here a little before Frollo did."

**Esmerelda: **"What? Frollo was here? Where is he now?"

**Quasimodo: **"He chased you out to the roof, I would have followed but these creatures appeared which…I guess your new friend helped get rid of."

**Sora: **"Nice to meet you, but we'll have to introduce ourselves later." Sora raced out to the roof of the cathedral **(A/N: For the very few people who haven't seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sora Donald and Goofy are now in Notre Dame, where Quasimodo lives)** to see Frollo and, what looked like, Esmerelda facing off toward each other.

**Frollo: **"I have you now gypsy girl, why don't you just turn yourself in?"

"**Esmerelda": ** "Not a chance, I'll die first!"

**Frollo: **"So be it!" Frollo summoned a massive amount of darkness to attack "Esmerelda", but when he tried to attack her with it, his body completely stopped. "What the-? What's happening?" Sora looked up at "Esmerelda" who was now clutching her arm.

**Sora: **"No way…"

"**Esmerelda": **"Hehe, I guess it worked…having too much darkness was your downfall in the end…at least…when you decided to fight against me." "Esmerelda's" body got fuzzy, and slowly revealed she was really Kasai, who looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

**Kasai: **"After all, you're not the only one that can control darkness…in fact…you're a weak minded fool to think that you could beat me. Now…BEGONE!" With that final word, Frollo was consumed by a large cloud of darkness that came from deep inside his own heart.

**Sora: **"Kasai!" Sora raced toward Kasai, who on the verge of losing consciousness. "Where have you been? What just happened? Come on tell me!"

**Kasai: **"Nice to see you again too Sora. But, can we wait on that, I need-"

**Sora: **"NO! TELL ME NOW! Whenever you put something off you never talk about it again! TELL ME!"

**Kasai: **"O-Okay, but let's just get off of this roof first, then I promise to tell you everything, okay?" Sora led Kasai off of the roof and into the room where all of their friends were waiting for them.

**Donald and Goofy: **"Sora! Kasai!" They raced over to them, as Esmerelda and Quasimodo were helping the now healed Phoebus, thanks to Sora and Donald.

**Donald: **"Whack! Where were you two?You left us here to fight off the Heartless!"

**Sora: **"Oh sorry Donald, I just had to see who it really was Frollo chased. It turned out to be Kasai."

**Donald and Goofy: **"What? Kasai? But how?"

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah, here take a look." Kasai pointed to a mark on her arm that looked like a masquerade mask. "Thanks to this, I am able to take the form of anyone I have met. I thought I would be a good idea to trick that Frollo guy into thinking I was the real Esmerelda. Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

**Sora: **"Oh, well that makes a little bit of sense. But now for something that I really want to know-"

**Kasai: **"That Frollo guy bumped into me before you even noticed he was there."

**Sora: **"Excuse me?" Kasai then suddenly walked up to Sora and placed a hand on his forehead. All of a sudden, Sora's life past before his eyes, showing everything he has done ever since he obtained the Keyblade. Then Kasai took her hand away from Sora, looking like she went through a similar thing.

**Kasai: **"You are from Destiny Islands, where you and your two best friends, Riku and Kairi, hung out and played together. You all decided to build a raft to travel to other worlds, but before you could go on your journey, your world was consumed by darkness, where you were separated from your two friends and obtained the Keyblade."

**Sora: **"H-How did you…"

**Kasai: **"Whenever I come into contact with anyone, I can briefly see that person's past, and see their true feelings."

**Goofy: **"Oh…so when Frollo bumped into you, you saw his memories, and that's how you knew what was going on in this world even though we had just arrived here."

**Kasai: **"Correct."

**Esmerelda: **"Well anyway, thank you for helping." Esmerelda stuck her hand out to shake Kasai's hand, which Kasai obviously didn't want to return.

**Sora: **"Kasai, she's thanking you."

**Kasai: **"I know what she's doing. Now if there's nothing else to do in this world, let's be on our way." Kasai just simply walked away and out of the cathedral.

**Sora: **"Sorry about her."

**Esmerelda: **"Don't be, it's alright. Is there anything I can do for you to thank you guys? Since she won't accept it?"

**Donald: **"Actually there is one thing. Sora, show her the picture."

**Sora: **"Oh, have you seen this girl?" Sora showed Esmerelda and Quasimodo the photo.

**Quasimodo: **"Oh I've seen her before."

**Sora: **"You have?"

**Quasimodo: **"Yeah a long time ago. She really liked the sound of the bells, so I let her stay for a little while."

**Sora: **"Please! Do you know where she is now?"

**Quasimodo: **"No, I'm sorry."

**Sora: **"Oh no, it's okay. Well, I guess we'd better get going, good-bye." Sora, Donald and Goofy then decided it was time to leave and travel to the next world, seeing Kasai waiting not too far away. "What was that all about? She was just trying to thank you!"

**Kasai: **"The sooner we leave the better." Kasai was starting to make her way to the Gummi Ship when Sora grabbed her arm, and just like before, a shot of shear pain shot through Sora's head, causing him to clench his head in an attempt to try and stop the pain. When Sora opened his eyes again, he noticed he was back at Destiny Islands, again. He saw, what looked like, him and Riku when they were about 5 or 6 years old. He noticed that they were talking to someone that he didn't recognize, but someone who seemed so familiar. The person looked like a woman, who was wearing armored clothing, and she had blue hair, which stood out the most to Sora. But then, Sora was once again woken up suddenly, and was brought back to reality. "You really need to learn how not to randomly pass out, Sora."

**Sora: **"It happened again, more memories are coming back."

**Goofy: **"Really? What did you see?"

**Sora: **"I saw me and Riku, back when we were really little. I saw this person, I don't remember them at all, but she seemed very familiar."

**Kasai: **"'She'?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, it was a girl, older than Riku and me. But that's all I remember."

**Donald: **"Well it's better than nothing. Let's go and get some more in other worlds!"

**Sora: **"Right!" The gang made their way back to the Gummi Ship, "Well I guess we still can't go to worlds we've been to before."

**Kasai: **"Yeah, but don't worry, it should wear off soon."

**Sora: **"Well that's good. Maybe we'll find some more old friends."

**Donald: **"'More'? What're you talking about Sora?"

**Sora: **"I saw Axel back at the previous world."

**Donald and Goofy: **"What?"

**Sora: **"But it didn't look like him. I mean it looked like him, it just…seemed like he was completely different."

**Donald: **"But how is here? Didn't he die in The World That Never Was?"

**Sora: **"That's what I want to know. Let's see if we can find out. But first, I guess we HAVE to go to another world."

**Donald: **"Whack! Sora look!" Donald pointed to a nearby world, "Isn't that Cinderella's world?" Sora looked down to see a castle sitting atop of the nearby world, and even though Sora has never been to Cinderella's world before, he felt like Donald was right. "Let's go to that one!" Without hesitating, the gang made their way to the new world **(A/N: Yeah I forgot the name of Cinderella's World and I forgot what the prince's name is xP, I'm sorry) **to see that something wasn't right. They stood outside of the giant castle where, supposedly, Cinderella and her prince lived. But when they decided to try and enter the castle, a guard didn't let them in.

**Sora: **"Excuse me, we're here to see Cinderella."

**Guard: **"Sorry, no one by that name lives here. Only the prince, and soon to be princess Anastasia live here."

**Sora: **"Anastasia? Who's that?"

**Guard: **"The prince's wife to be. Now, no one is allowed in unless they have an invitation to the ball. Do any of you have an invitation?"

**Sora: **"W-Well no, we just got-"

**Kasai: **"I have one!" Sora turned around to see Kasai in a beautiful red dress, one that a princess would wear, but it was strange…The dress looked like it didn't suit her, but at the same time it did. Kasai handed the guard the invitation, and he gave her permission to enter.

**Sora: **"How did you-?"

**Kasai: **"It's a fake, an illusion. Don't worry, I'll try and find out what's going on here. Go and find Cinderella." Sora nodded in agreement as Kasai left.

**Sora: **"Come on guys, let's go find Cinderella and see what the heck is going on here." Sora, Donald and Goofy raced through the town looking everywhere for Cinderella, and they eventually found her by a nearby house. "Cinderella!"

**Cinderella: **"Sora, Donald, Goofy? What're you doing here?" Sora filled Cinderella in on everything that happened to them so far, and asked her what was going on in this world. "I wish I knew…when the Grand Duke came to see who danced with the prince, he thought it was my stepsister Anastasia."

**Donald: **"Your stepsister?"

**Cinderella: **"Yes, my stepmother and stepsisters are the ones that did everything they could to make my life miserable, but I can't hate them for it. That's just the way I am."

**Sora: **"But you can't just sit here and let them have their way, you have to do something!"

**Cinderella: **"But what can I-um Sora, is there something in your pocket?" Sora reached down to see that there were 4 sheets of paper with the words **"YOU'RE INVITED!" **on all of them.

**Sora: **"I guess Kasai thought of a way for use to get in."

**Cinderella: **"While this is a good idea, how can I get in? My stepmother made it so I am not allowed anywhere near the castle."

**Goofy: **"Uh…I think we don't have to worry about that." Goofy pointed up, to everyone's surprise, Ikusa, who seemed to be holding something in his hands.

**Ikusa: **"Man we have got to stop meeting like this."

**Sora: **"What do you want?"

**Ikusa: **"Geez, here I am, trying to help you sneak Cinderella into the castle, and you ask me 'What do you want?' That hurts."

**Cinderella: **"You mean, you have a way for me to get in?" Cinderella's eyes lit up with this news.

**Ikusa: **"Sure do, but this is only a onetime thing. If you mess up, I can't guarantee it'll work again."

**Cinderella: **"One time is more than enough. What is it?" Ikusa revealed a long blue dress, similar to the one Cinderella wore when she danced with the prince.

**Ikusa: **"I assume you've already found the invitations, now all you need to do is dress the part. But this is only for Cinderella, as for you three…" Ikusa reached into his pocket to reveal, what looked like, a small device. "You can use this to dress accordingly, I doubt you'll get anywhere dressed like that. And whatever you do, don't leave the castle for **anything.** If you do, you'll go back to looking like you do now, and people will get suspicious." Ikusa tossed the small device to Sora.

**Sora: **"Why are you helping us?"

**Ikusa: **"I have my reasons. I can be a nice guy when I want to. Anyway you better hurry, or else you're going to miss the show."

**Sora: **"Show? What show!" But it was too late, Ikusa already disappeared. "What a whack job. But I guess he was helpful, right Cinderella?" It took Sora forever to realize that Cinderella went inside to go change into the dress she just got.

**Donald: **"Wow! You look great Cinderella!"

**Cinderella: **"Thank you, shall we be going?"

**Sora: **"Oh right, before we go, I know there's a lot going on now, but have you seen this person?" Sora shows Cinderella the photo.

**Cinderella: **"Oh yes, quite some time ago."

**Sora: **"Really? Great! Fill us in later, let's go!"

**Cinderella: **"Right." Sora, Donald and Goofy escorted Cinderella to the castle, where they used the device they were given.

**Sora: **"Let's hope that this works." Sora activated the device which quickly changed the clothes that they were wearing, to clothes that looked like something royalty would wear. Sora looked like a prince, Donald looked like a duke, and Goofy looked like a bishop **(A/N: Yeah I couldn't think of anything for Goofy, sorry xP)** so not they were all ready to sneak into the castle. They nervously approached the same guard that they ran into earlier, hoping he didn't recognize him as they handed him the invitations.

**Guard: **"Welcome, please enjoy your stay." All of them were surprised that it worked, as they gracefully walked into the castle. To Sora, this was a great improvement to the castle he originally saw in Hollow Bastian, it was so light and colorful, but Sora soon snapped himself out of his trance in order to talk to Cinderella.

**Sora: **"So Cinderella, you really know the girl in the photo?"

**Cinderella: **"Why yes of course, she was so sweet when I first met her, she was always so full of life."

**Sora: **"Well that's good to hear, but do you know where she is now? Or even, what her name is?"

**Cinderella: **"Oh no, I'm sorry, she never told me where she was from, but she did tell me her name. It's-"

**Grand Duke: **"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. I do trust that you are enjoying yourselves today, the eve of our dear prince's wedding with his soon to be bride." The prince and Anastasia stepped out at the top of the stairs to see everyone who arrived at the ball.

**Cinderella: **"There they are…"

**Sora: **"So that's Anastasia…?"

**Cinderella: **"Yes…" Cinderella watched as the prince and Anastasia walked down to the large crowd in the ballroom.

**Sora: **"Cinderella, I'm very sorry to ask this now but it's important. What's the girl in the photo's name?"

**Grand Duke: **"And now, the prince and soon to be princess will share their first dance, sung by a very special guest…"

**Cinderella: **"Oh it's-"

**Grand Duke: **"Kasai, from the Radiant Garden Kingdom!"

**Cinderella: **"Actually, that was her name." Sora looked up in awe to see Kasai in a new dress, one that a true royal princess would wear.

**Sora Donald and Goofy: **"What? Kasai?"

**Cinderella: **"Yes, why do you know her?"

**Sora: **"Y-Yeah, but I didn't she was a princess."

**Cinderella: **"Oh really? Strange, that was the first thing she told me when we first met, right after I danced with the prince. She said, 'I'm a princess too, me and my sister. I hope your prince charming will find you and you guys can live happily ever after. Whether or not the same goes for me…we'll just have to see.' She was so sweet, I never thought I'd see her again after that."

**Donald: **"How come?" The Prince and Anastasia started to dance together as Kasai started to sing, and Anastasia wasn't the best dancer, in fact she might have been the worst, constantly messing up and almost falling over.

_**A Dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you will lose your heartache**_

_**Whatever you wish for you keep**_

**Cinderella: **"Well, right after she said that, a group of kids approached us. They were about the same age as her at the time, and they forced her to leave with them, she seemed so sad when she apologized saying, 'Please just forget about me, you'll be better off if you do'."

**Sora: **"Whoa, that's harsh."__

_**Have faith in your dreams and someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dream that you wish will come true **_**(3)**

**Grand Duke: **"Let's hear it for Princess Kasai, for giving the prince and his soon to be wife their first dance." The entire applauded as Kasai left from where she was standing, to go some other room.

**Sora: **"I'm going to go Cinderella, I have to find out what's going on."

**Cinderella: **"Oh that's quite alright, I understand." Sora raced off to where Kasai left, only to freeze from shock. What he saw in that room completely caught him off guard.

**There is a reason why Neo-Shadows keep getting summoned, but you'll have to wait and see why.**

**I don't know Demyx's real name, so I just went with the most common name I have heard for him**

**I decided to use a Cinderella song since we're in her world**


	5. The Truth Can Hurt

**WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers from Birth By Sleep. If you don't want to get spoiled, I suggest you don't read this chapter.**

Sora looked into the room where he suspected Kasai was, only to see something that shocked at what he saw. Kasai was in fact in the room, but so were two other people. One of them being Kairai, whom he had met before, and the other being someone he didn't know. It was another girl, appeared to be one year younger than Sora, she had long, blond hair that reached her waist, that was neatly braided all the way down. She had blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pink crop top, and biker gloves on both of her hands. She wore pink shorts, which matched her top, and had long magenta socks with white shoes. **(A/N: If you can't tell, this OC really loves the color pink). **Kasai was now back in her original clothes, letting the dress she was wearing lay down on a nearby chair.

**Mystery Girl: **"What is your problem?"

**Kasai: **"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

**Mystery Girl: **"Why you little-!"

**Kairai: **"Calm down." This was enough to stop the other girl in her tracks. "You are really something you know that? I mean, have you completely forgotten our agreement. You weren't suppose to tell that Sora kid your real name."

**Sora: **_'What does she mean?'_

**Kasai: **"Well sorry, I thought that maybe once in my life I could tell the truth."

**Mystery Girl: **"Well I guess there's a first time for everything."

**Kairai: **"That's no excuse! You were suppose to tell them the fake name that we came up with, when we were still friends!"

**Kasai: **"Well I'm sorry, but I can't just start off another friendship on a lie. One time was good enough for me."

**Sora: **_'Is what she's saying true? She based a friendship on a lie? Was it with them?' _Sora was completely confused at what was going on in the other room, and wanted to know more.

**Mystery Girl: **"So what, we weren't good enough to know the truth about you? Were we not worthy of knowing that you **and **your sister were our natural born enemies? I will give you that you made up for yourself later on, but you still kept the truth from us!"

**Kasai: **"Oh put a lid on it Konki. **(1) **You still have the knack of talking my ear off."

**Konki: **"Shut up! You say that you don't want to start this so called 'friendship' on a lie, but not telling them the full truth is just as bad. What're you so afraid of? That he'll abandon you again? That you will left all alone in this world again? You really are pathetic!" The rage was showing on Konki's face, unable to hide it any longer. Her words cut like a knife to Kasai, making her look away in shame.

**Sora: **_"'Again'? What does she mean again?"_

**Kairai: **"Enough beating around the bush. Since you haven't done what we agreed on, then the deal is off. You're going to lose everything you gained from meeting Sora again, and you get your body back. Usually it's a good thing, but since it's you it means you get all of your painful memories back." Kairai approached Kasai, who was still looking away. "You only have yourself to blame for this." Kairai was going to try and touch Kasai, but was unable to as Kasai disappeared in a cloud of data, leaving behind a masquerade mask, which was a complete shock to Sora. "So she was a fake after all."

**Konki: **"So where's the real her?"

**Kairai: **"She's most likely with Aqua. She's the only one that could keep that girl sane. Also…Sora, you might as well come in, no point in hiding." Sora walked out behind the door and entered the room the two girls were in.

**Sora: **"How long did you know I was there?"

**Konki: **"Pretty much the whole time. You're not that good at hiding."

**Sora: **"Oh…"

**Kairai: **"I trust that you heard out conversation."

**Sora: **"Y-Yeah…"

**Kairai: **"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, am I right?" Sora simply nodded. "If I'm going to talk to you, you might as well see the real me." Kairai reached up to her face to remove, what looked like, a mask that completely changed her outer appearance. She revealed herself to look exactly like Kasai.

**Sora: **"W-What's going on?"

**Konki: **"Oh Kairai, why'd you go and confuse the poor guy?"

**Kairai: **"Hmph, I guess some of Kasai rubbed off on me. I felt like I have to tell him the truth, don't ask why." Sora was just shocked at what he saw.

**Sora: **_'Why does she look exactly like Kasai?'_

**Kairai: **"Don't worry I can explain everything if you'll let me." Sora gave her another nod, unable to find the words he was desperately looking for. "First off, this is honestly what I look like, no strings. And I don't look like Kasai, she looks like me."

**Sora: **"What do you mean?"

**Konki: **"Don't you get it, like Kairai, Kasai is also wearing a mask to change her appearance."

**Sora: **"Well okay, but why does she have it on? And why do you for that matter?"

**Kairai: **"It's because of her. I think I should start from the beginning. I know you know that we use to be friends, back in Radiant Garden. We were about five or six at the time, naïve…"

**Konki: **"I'll say."

**Kairai: **"We supposedly told each other everything. What we liked, what we feared, everything. Then, out of the blue, she abandoned us. And right after that, we were attacked by a swarm of Heartless and Nobodies."

**Konki: **"I'm surprised we made it out alive, seeing as we were unbelievably weak back then."

**Kairai: **"She set us up, from the very beginning. She was never our friend, not at all." Sora just shook his head.

**Sora: **"No, that can't be."

**Konki: **"Don't try and confuse yourself, she's a liar. Always has been always will be."

**Sora: **"I will never believe this, and this doesn't explain why you're doing what you're doing."

**Kairai: **"I'm getting there. After some time had passed, we finally found Kasai, traveling to different worlds trying to avoid us. Once we cornered her, we found that she was completely different from her former self. She seemed like she was in constant pain, like her head was about to explode." Sora knew the feeling, from past experiences. "I guess we were just too kind to her then."

**Konki: **"'We'? No there's no we in this. **You** were the one that decided to give her an ultimatum."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?"

**Kairai: **"Here's something I'll bet you didn't know. Me and Kasai…we share a heart."

**Sora: **"Sh-Share…a heart?" Kairai and Konki nodded.

**Konki: **"I still feel bad for you about that Kairai."

**Kairai: **"True, it is painful at times, but I can handle it. Anyway, when I saw how much pain she was in, I had to do something, so I decided to give her an ultimatum. Either stay the way she was, or make a new start. Of course, she chose to make a new start. So I made it so like her previous life never happened. I erased her memories, along with the memories of anyone that knew her from before…"

**Konki: **"Except us of course. She made sure of that."

**Sora: **"S-So you're the one that erased Kasai's memories? And not-" Sora stopped himself before he said her name.

**Kairai: **"Yes, and in order for her to completely make a new start, we had to make it so she had a different appearance as well. And to be quite honest, we're uncreative."

**Konki: **"Hmph, speak for yourself."

**Kairai: **"Anyway, since we shared a heart, I figured it'd be best if we switched appearances. She'd look like me and I'd look like her. Since we share a heart, it didn't seem like a drastic change. So that's what happened."

**Sora: **"Well…that makes sense…I think…But I need to find Kasai to see for myself if it's true." Sora picks up the mask that laid on the floor. "Since her mask is gone, she should look like you formerly did."

**Kairai: **"That's correct."

**Konki: **"Wow, you catch on fast kid."

**Sora: **"So, you said she was with this 'Aqua' person. Do you know where she is now?"

**Konki: **"Of course, she's never left the place in the last ten years."

**Sora: **"Oh really? And where's that?"

**Kairai: **"The Realm of Darkness. That's where you'll find them."

**Sora: **"T-The Realm of D-Darkness?"

**Konki: **"Aw, what's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

**Kairai: **"No I'm not!"

**Kairai: **"Well good, so I'm guessing that you're going to go and see her for yourself?"

**Sora: **"Of course!"

**Kairai: **"Great!" Kairai and Konki were about to leave when, "I suggest you only bring your two best friends with you. Not the two with you now, the ones that are back at your home." With that, the two girls left.

**Donald: **"Sora! Where are you!"

**Sora: **"In here Donald." Donald and Goofy ran into the room.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, you've been gone for so long, we were starting to worry about you."

**Sora: **"Oh sorry. I was just-" Sora shook his head, "There's no time for that! We have to go back to Destiny Islands now!"

**Donald: **"How come?"

**Sora: **"I'll explain on the way." The guys made their way back to Cinderella to tell her that they had to leave, which she happily agreed to. The guys made it back to the Gummi Ship, where they noticed that their control system was back to normal. They made their way back to Destiny Islands, and along the way he told Donald and Goofy about what just happened.

**Donald: **"Whoa…is that all true?"

**Sora: **"If I can trust them, then it is."

**Goofy: **"But Sora, how can you trust them?"

**Sora: **"I don't know, but I have to find out if it's true or not." After a short amount of time, they made it back to Destiny Islands, where Riku and Kairi were eagerly waiting for them.

**Kairi: **"Sora, you're back already?"

**Riku: **"Wow, I'm impressed. You finished your journey already?" Sora shook his head.

**Sora: **"Not yet. I have a long way to go."

**Kairi: **"So how come you're back home? Is there something wrong?" Sora told Riku and Kairi everything that happened to them so far, leaving Kairi shocked and Riku impressed.

**Riku: **"So, you met a girl Sora? What do you think of her?" Riku gave Sora a sly smirk.

**Sora: **"I don't know anymore. That's why I have to go and find her and see what's going on."

**Kairi: **"Do you know where she is now Sora?" Sora nodded.

**Riku: **"Well don't leave us hanging, tell us where she is. We'll help you find her." Kairi nodded in agreement.

**Sora: **"Well, if what those girls said was true, she's…in the Realm of Darkness." Kairi seemed to be okay with it, while Riku wasn't so sure. Kairi noticed this.

**Kairi: **"It's okay Riku, you don't have to go if you don't want to." **(2)**

**Riku: **"No I'll be alright, besides, I want to meet this new friend of Sora's." He gave Sora a reassuring smirk.

**Sora: **"Okay then, if you guys are alright with coming along, let's go." The three friends made there way back to the Gummi Ship to tell Donald and Goofy what was happening, telling them that this was something that only the three of them (Sora, Riku and Kairi) could do. Goofy was alright with it right away, but it took Donald some time to let them go. So, Sora, Riku and Kairi left the Gummi Ship to go back to Destiny Islands.

**Kairi: **"So how are suppose to get to the Realm of Darkness?"

**Kairai: **"All you have to do is ask." Sora, Riku and Kairi noticed that three people were standing behind them. It was Kairai, Ikusa, and Konki.

**Sora: **"What're you guys doing here?"

**Konki: **"You really think that we'd just leave you hanging? Come one, we're nothing like Kasai." Kairi looked shocked or surprised at the name, which Sora neglected to mention.

**Ikusa: **"Personally, I wouldn't have come if these two didn't force me." Ikusa pointed to Kairai and Konki as he spoke, earning him a playful shove from Konki.

**Konki: **"Meany!"

**Sora: **"So you can help us go to the Realm of Darkness?"

**Kairai: **"Yep, it's simple, watch." With that, Kairai summoned a darkness portal. "This should lead you to the Realm of Darkness."

**Sora: **"Thanks." The trio were about to go through the portal when.

**Konki: **"Gees, we come all this way to help you, and you're eager to leave before we're finished? How rude."

**Riku: **"Help us how exactly?" Riku was greatly suspicious of these three, not letting his guard down for a second.

**Ikusa: **"This won't be like the last time you went to the Realm of Darkness. You'll be in even more danger."

**Sora: **"H-How did you know-?" Ikusa just pointed to his head, and Sora seemed to understand.

**Konki: **"Here, we each got you something. You'll need it trust me." Konki handed Kairi a bright ribbon, one that could possibly light up the deepest darkness. She help Kairi tie it around her wrist. Ikusa handed Riku a darkness pendant, one so that no darkness could get anywhere near him or the people around him. Lastly, Kairai handed Sora a keychain, one similar to the one Kairi gave to him. "Now go on, get out of here." Konki jokingly pushed all three of the through the portal, that quickly disappeared. Kairi was a little scared, seeing as she's never been surrounded by so much darkness. She quickly grabbed onto Sora's arm, holding onto to it for dear life as they all walked through the Realm of Darkness.

**Riku: **"Where should we start? I mean, where can we start?" The ribbon around Kairi's wristbegan to glow brightly, and shot a beam of light that seemed to make a path.

**Kairi: **"Maybe we should follow the light." So the three did, Kairi never letting go of Sora's arm. After what seemed like forever, the three heard something they'll never forget.

**Kasai: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was heart stopping, making them all race toward it. What they saw was surprising. Kasai truly looked like Kairai, at least when she wore that mask that changed her appearance. She was clenching her head in pain, like Sora had done when he was getting his memories back. Next to her stood another girl, one appeared to be older than her. **(A/N: Please don't make me describe Aqua, you all should know what she looks like by now) **She seemed to be trying to comfort the girl, surrounding her with what little light she could control. This didn't help much.

**Aqua: **"Kasai, you have to be strong." Kasai was barely able to hear what Aqua said, but she understood.

**Kasai: **"I know, but I just…I can't take it! I don't want to remember! Not again! I can't remember!" Because he's too nice for his own, Sora raced to Kasai and Aqua, with Kairi still holding onto his arm, and with Riku not far behind.

**Sora: **"Kasai! Are you alright?" Kasai was only able to open one eye, but that was enough for her to see who was talking to her.

**Kasai: **"S-Sora…?" Her eyes got wider with shock as she saw who was with Sora. Her shock quickly turned to anger, then to hatred, and Aqua saw this and panicked.

**Aqua: **"Quick! You have to get out of here!" But it was too late. Kasai raced full speed toward Sora, with absolute rage in her eyes. Darkness started to surround her arms and legs as she relentlessly attacked Sora with quick jabs and kicks, attacks that if they connected with anyone, would completely consume them in darkness. Luckily for Sora, he was an expert at dodging attacks. Riku and Kairi, who **finally **let go of Sora's arm, did everything they could to stop her attacks, but with no luck. Then Riku had an idea. Riku ran in front of Sora before Kasai could finish one of her attacks, and was able to absorb all of the darkness she was attacking with into his pendant, which caused Kasai to freeze from the aftershock. Aqua took the opportunity to run up to Kasai and gently caused her to go unconscious, if that's even possible.

**Sora: **"What just happened?"

**Aqua: **"I must apologize for her, she really isn't herself anymore. Not since she came here…"

**Riku: **"Well, can you tell us what happened?"

**Aqua: **"Sure, but may I ask you something first?" All three of them nodded. "What are all of your names?"

**Sora: **"I'm Sora."

**Riku: **"I'm Riku."

**Kairi: **"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi." After all of their names were said, Aqua was on the brink of tears.

**Aqua: **"I-I can't believe it…you all…have grown up so much." At first they were all confused, but suddenly, the keychain that Kairai gave to Sora started to glow, so he took it out of his pocket, and the brightness intensified. A bright light flashed before all of their eyes, and as it did so, all of their past memories from when they were kids came back to them. Sora and Riku remembered meeting Aqua back on Destiny Islands, Riku remembered meeting Terra, and Kairi remembered meeting Aqua back at Radiant Garden.

**Kairi: **"A-Aqua?" Aqua simply nodded, as Kairi ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. Both of their eyes were filled with tears, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy, joy of finding a long lost friend. Sora was trying his best not try cry, which was really hard for him. Not being the emotional type, Riku just smirked.

**Riku: **"It's been a long time Aqua."

**Aqua: **"Yes it has. I would love to reminisce with all of you, but staying in a place like this isn't safe. Especially with someone with a pure heart."

**Sora: **"Well then, how are we going to get out of here?"

**Aqua: **"I don't know. I've been trying to find my way back home for a long time now. Kasai here, was trying to help me through it most of the time. We were close a few times, but something always got in the way. I told her not to push herself, but she kept at it, no matter how much pain it caused her." Aqua looked down at the still unconscious Kasai with sympathy in her eyes.

**Sora: **"Well, we made it out of here before, we can do it again. Right Riku!"

**Riku: **"That's right."

**Aqua: **"You mean, you were here before?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, not to long ago in fact. After we defeated Xemnas, we came here. Not too long after, a Door to Light was opened and we were able to go back home."

**Aqua: **"Who's Xemnas?" Before anyone could answer her, Sora's new Keychain glowed brightly again, teleporting them all to Radiant Garden. "Oh, so we're back here." Aqua picked up Kasai's lifeless body **(you know what I mean) **and decided to take her somewhere she knew she'd be safe.

**Sora: **"You know Merlin?"

**Aqua: **"Yes, a long time ago. I'm sure he can watch over Kasai, and tell us." All of them began to head over to Merlin's house, hoping he could help them. When they got there, he was more than happy to look after her.

**Merlin: **"Why of course I'll look after her. After all that you and your two friends have done for us and the other worlds, it's the least I can do Aqua."

**Aqua: **"Thank you very much." Aqua placed Kasai gently down on a nearby bed, where she stay, motionless. "Please, tell us when she wakes up."

**Sora: **"Of course, of course. Now run along now." The four of them left Merlin's house. "So Aqua, what're you going to do now?"

**Aqua: **"Right now, I have to go and find my friends, Terra and Ven. It's been so long since we've been together, and they must still be suffering by now."

**Riku: **"What do you mean?"

**Aqua: **"Ventus heart was shattered, causing him to go into a deep sleep that I'm sure he still hasn't woken up from yet. And Terra…he lost his body to our former master, Xehanort." Sora and Riku were shocked that Aqua said that name.

**Sora: **"You mean…you know Xehanort?"

**Aqua: **"Yes, why?"

**Sora: **"He was our enemy! He took over Riku's body and forced him to fight against me!"

**Riku: **"He's caused us nothing but pain from the moment we met him!"

**Aqua: **"Oh my…I didn't know we had that in common. But we'll have to catch up later, I need to go find Ventus and see if he's alright." The four of them were going to go to where Aqua was talking about, when Sora abruptly stopped, staring up at the castle.

**Kairi: **"Sora what is it?"

**Sora: **"When I first met Kasai, she was here in Radiant Garden. She put up a force field around the castle, making it so no one could get in or out. I just want to know, what she was doing in there."

**Kairi: **"Is that really important for right now? I mean-"

**Aqua: **"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be able to wait a little longer for me to find them. Plus, what Sora said has gotten me interested. I, too would like to know what Kasai was doing there."

**Riku: **"I'm all for it. So let's go." So all them headed up to the castle, happy to see that no Heartless were anywhere in sight. After a short walk, they made it to the castle, seeing it hasn't changed at all.

**Aqua: **"Whoa, so this is what the inside of the castle looks like. Amazing." The four of them started to look around the castle when they heard something.

**Little Girl 1: **"Wait, don't leave me behind!" All four of them turned to see two little girls, both appearing to be about five years old, running through the castle.

**Little Girl 2: **"I can't help it if you're slow. Hurry up." The two girls seemed like they were racing each other, but stopped when they saw Sora and the gang in front of them. "Who are you people?" The second girl, who was the slower of the two, finally caught up, but was scared when she was the strangers in front of her.

**Aqua: **"Don't be afraid, we're not going to hurt you. What're your names? I'm Aqua."

**Sora: **"That's right, we're all friends here. I'm Sora."

**Riku: **"I'm Riku, nice to meet both of you."

**Kairi: **"Why aren't you two adorable. My name's Kairi."

**Little Girl 1: **"Wow, sis she has the same name as you." Everyone else was shocked.

**Little Girl 2: **"Yeah, my name's Kairi too. Hehe, funny huh?" The others couldn't believe what they were hearing, is this little girl's name **really **Kairi?

**Little Girl 1: **"To bad no one has my name too, that would have been funny." They mystery little girl gave a polite laughing.

**Young Kairi: **"That would be too big a coincidence sis." Young Kairi joined her sister in laughing.

**Aqua: **"Well, what's your name?"

**Little Girl 1: **"My name's Kasai, happy to meet you."

**HAHA! Left it on another cliffhanger, man I'm so evil.**

**Please tell me what you guys think.**

**(1) Konki in Japanese means "Energy" or "Patience", and this is going to be the second to last OC I'm **

**going to add in this Fanfiction.**

**(2) I REALLY HATE KAIRI! No joke. So don't be surprised if I make Kairi an annoying character, because that's the way I see her in ALL of the Kingdom Hearts games.**


	6. Once It's Lost, It's Hard To Find

**Aqua: **"Oh so your name is Kasai? What a pretty name."

**Young Kasai: **"Thank you." Sora, Riku and Kairi could hardly believe it. Are these little girls really Kairi and Kasai when they were kids?

**Aqua: **"What're you two doing here? It's a pretty big place for little girls to be in."

**Young Kasai: **"Hey, I'm not a little girl!"

**Aqua: **"Hehe, I'm sorry. But it is a pretty big place to be in."

**Young Kairi: **"Which makes it a fun place to play in. There are **so **many rooms to explore, me and big sister spend a lot of our time in here."

**Young Kasai: **"And it helps that we both live here." The two little girls share in a laugh, like it was some kind of inside joke.

**Sora: **"Hey Kasai, can I ask you something?"

**Young Kasai: **"Sure Sora." Just hearing the little girl say his name sent chills up Sora's spine.

**Sora: **"Um, can you…see at all?"

**Young Kasai: **"No, why do you ask?"

**Sora: **"Oh no reason, just wondering."

**Young Kasai: **"Oh, okay."

**Young Kairi: **"Hey, maybe the other Sora told this one about it." Riku seemed to be the only one interested about this information.

**Riku: **"Other Sora? You mean you've met another Sora, Kasai?"

**Young Kasai: **"Uh-huh, but he wasn't as old as this one." Young Kasai points to Sora, "He was the same age as us." Young Kasai wrapped an arm around young Kairi.

**Riku: **"Hm, out of curiosity, did you meet another Riku too?"

**Young Kasai: **"Yeah, how did you know?"

**Riku: **"Just a lucky guess. Excuse us for a second." Riku practically drags Sora to the other end of the room, away from the girls.

**Sora: **"Riku what is it?"

**Riku: **"Sora, do you still have that keychain?" Sora nodded and handed Riku the keychain.

**Sora: **"What do you want with it?"

**Riku: **"Well it worked before, I want to see if it can work again." Riku walked back over to the girls, with Sora right behind him. "Kasai, can you do me a favor and hold this for a second." Riku hands her the keychain.

**Young Kasai: **"Oh okay, but what for?"

**Riku: **"I just want to see if something happens." Young Kasai takes the keychain, which starts to glow again, but not as brightly as it did before, and she eventually gave it back to Riku. "Thank you."

Riku and Sora both held the keychain in their hands, letting their old memories come back to them. They saw Destiny Islands, back when they were really young, everything as they remembered it. Then they saw the secret spot that they and their friends use to draw pictures. They saw Sora and Kairi drawing each other on the far end of the wall. This confused Sora because he remembers this memory clearly, as if it was yesterday, but it shocked Riku who saw something Sora didn't.

**Sora: **"What is it Riku?"

**Riku: **"Look at her left arm." Sora did so, and noticed that there was a faint mark on her arm, one that looked like a heart. Sora and Riku seemed to have the same idea. "Hey girls, do you think you can do us another favor."

**Young Kairi and Kasai: **"Sure."

**Riku: **"Can you show us your left arm? Both of you?"

**Young Kasai: **"Man, you guys sure do ask a lot of weird questions. Hehe." But the two girls did so, showing their left arms to them. Kairi's arm had no marks whatsoever on it, while Kasai on the other hand had a faint mark on it, one that looks like a heart. "Is something wrong?"

**Riku: **"No, nothing's wrong. Thank you."

**Aqua: **"Well, we'd better get going. I hope we'll see you around someday."

**Young Kairi: **"Me too!" The young Kasai said something, but it was too faint for anyone to hear it. Soon, everyone left the castle.

**Riku: **"Aqua, you know what happened to us, don't you?"

**Aqua: **"Well not exactly. I know what happened, just not how."

**Sora: **"Wait, you knew? Since when?"

**Aqua: **"Since we went to see Merlin. He didn't seem to know you guys at all, but from what you said, you knew him. I thought that was suspicious, and I had to follow a hunch. Once Sora suggested that we should go to the castle, I thought that would be a great place to see if what I thought was true. Sure enough, it was."

**Kairi: **"So, what exactly happened to us?"

**Aqua: **"Well, I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm thinking that the items you got from those three somehow teleported us to the past."

**Kairi: **"What? How are we suppose to get back home?"

**Aqua: **"I'm not sure." Riku noticed that there was something in his pocket as everyone else was talking. It looked like a note. Riku first read it to himself before he told everyone else about it.

**Riku: **"Hey guys, I think you'd better read this." Everyone walked over to Riku to see what the note said:

"_**Hi everyone, sorry I have to give you something like this in order to talk to you, but I don't want to worry my little sister. I know who all of you are, and don't worry, I know how you all can get back home. And don't look so surprised, I may be 5 but I know a lot more than you might think. And don't try to think of how I wrote this, you'll just give yourselves a headache. Anyway, use the keychain you showed me and sis. That's what got you here, it'll get you back home. Just think of home, and you'll be back where you belong. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Oh and Kairi, I'm sorry that you forgot about me…that's gonna cause everyone a lot of pain later on. ~Kasai"**_

**Sora: **"What do you think? Should we try it?"

**Aqua: **"It can't hurt. But before we even think about, we should go get Kasai. Who knows what trouble she'll cause if we leave her here." They agreed and made their way back to Merlin's house, to see that Kasai was sound asleep.

**Merlin: **"Ah, so you're back. Good thing too, I wouldn't want her to wake up with you guys not here again."

**Sora: **"What? She woke up?"

**Merlin: **"Why yes. Not too long ago. Poor thing barely had any energy at all, she was barely able to sit up. I don't even think she knew where she was, her eyes had absolutely no light in them. When I asked her what happened, she said that she didn't want to talk about it."

**Sora: **"Oh…"

**Merlin: **"I suggest not waking her, she needs to rest."

**Aqua: **"Oh we won't, but we have to take her somewhere else."

**Merlin: **"My heavens, whatever for? She barely has any energy to spare as it is!"

**Aqua: **"Don't worry, we won't wake her. But she really has to leave, don't worry we'll bring her back sometime."

**Merlin: **"Well alright, just promise me you won't push the poor girl."

**Aqua: **"I promise." Aqua was about to pick up Kasai in order to move her, when Riku stepped in.

**Riku: **"Don't worry I got it."

**Aqua: **"Are you sure?" Riku nodded, and picked her up. She seemed to twitch slightly at the contact, but she didn't wake up. They all soon walked to the outside to see if what the young Kasai said was true. Each one of them placed a hand on the keychain and thought about home, but nothing happened.

**Sora: **"Great, it didn't work. Now how are we suppose to get home?"

Suddenly, Kasai's eyes opened, and everyone was ready to fight her off if they had to, but that wasn't the case. By this time, everyone except Riku let go of the keychain, and soon Kasai joined him. She didn't seem to be fully conscious, so everyone let their guard down, but they didn't expect the keychain to start glowing brightly as soon as Kasai touched it. Sora, Aqua and Kairi scrambled to come back into contact with the keychain, fearing that if they didn't they would be left behind. They made it in time, but not soon enough. Everyone was teleporting back to their own time, but they weren't together. Sora appeared to be in the World of Nothingness, with no one else around.

**Sora: **"Guys! Where are you? Come on, this isn't funny!" But no one answered, Sora was all alone. But then, Sora felt like someone else was there, but he couldn't see anyone. "Who's there! Come out and face me!" But no one was there, not a soul.

Then, the world turned black. Sora had no idea what was happening, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out, so he ran. Where, he didn't know, he just knew that he couldn't stay there. He ran and ran and ran until he felt like he was about to go over the edge of whatever it was he was standing on. He stopped to look down, only to see more emptiness and darkness. When he turned around, he noticed that he could finally see what it was he was standing on. It appeared to be a stain glass mural of some sort. **(A/N: Imagine the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1, when you get to play as Sora, and you'll know what I'm talking about)** He was two girls laying across from each other, both seemed to be asleep, even though they were apart of a mural. They looked like Kairi and Kasai, Kairi looking as she does now, and Kasai…didn't look like herself. But before Sora could get a better look, some sort of energy shot through his body, making the entire world flash in a bright light, and then he was back at Radiant Garden.

**Kairi: **"Sora thank goodness! We thought we lost you!" Kairi ran over and embraced Sora in a tight hug as he was slowly coming to.

**Sora: **"Wh-What happened?"

**Aqua: **"Not sure, when we arrived back here, we noticed you were unconscious. We didn't know what happened to you, but thankfully you woke up."

**Sora: **"Wh-Where's Riku?"

**Aqua: **"He left to go take Kasai somewhere safe. He said something about a 'Restoration Committee' and just left."

**Sora: **"Thank goodness, Leon and the gang should be able to keep an eye on K-Kasai." Sora finally found the strength to get back on his own two feet.

**Kairi: **"Sora, what happened? You're never this worn out."

**Sora: **"I'm…not sure…I think…I was inside Kasai's heart."

**Aqua: **"What? Are you sure? What did you see?"

**Sora: **"Not much, but from what I saw, it seems like she has two hearts…maybe more…"

**Kairi: **"What? Are you serious? How can that be?"

**Sora: **"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out. Come on, let's go." Before they could go anywhere, they noticed Yuffie racing toward them.

**Yuffie: **"Sora! You have to hurry! It's awful!"

**Sora: **"Calm down Yuffie. What's wrong?"

**Yuffie: **"It's your friend, Riku." Sora's eyes widened in terror.

**Sora: **"What happened? Where is he?"

**Yuffie: **"Back at the castle. He was bringing some girl and asked us to look after her. Of course, Leon's too nice for his own good and agreed. But when Riku handed her over to us and started to leave, she seemed to snap and started attacking everyone. Please, come help us!" Sora didn't hear the last part because he was already racing toward the castle. As he got closer he noticed bright flashes, like as if someone was fighting, coming from the entrance. Once he got there, he looked in horror at his friends. Tifa was kneeling on one knee, obviously in pain with Aeris trying to heal her. Cid was out cold, and Leon was fighting alongside with Riku, not doing much damage to their enemy, Kasai.

**Leon: **"Geez, does this girl ever take a break."

**Riku: **"We don't have time to find out, just keep attacking." Both of them tried to double team Kasai, Leon shooting a fireball at her as a distraction with Riku running up the side to her blind spot. But Kasai didn't fall for it, she effortlessly redirected Leon's attack so it attacked Riku instead and that it did. Riku was already weak from Kasai's previous attacks that Sora didn't see, but he wasn't one to give up easily and took the hit and launched himself for another attack. Kasai just looked up at him, and simply dodged it, running straight for Leon. Riku couldn't pick himself up in time so he was of no help to Leon. Leon tried to block it, but he didn't have enough time. Kasai ran up to Leon and quickly knocked Leon out with one powerful attack. When Riku regained his footing, he raced toward Kasai, ready to do anything to make her stop. Kasai dodged every single one of Riku's attacks, never letting him get close to hitting her. Once she saw an opening, Kasai quickly and painfully attacked Riku's heart, latching onto something that was connected to it. Soon enough, she ripped the part out of Riku's heart, causing him to instantly lose consciousness. This was too much for Sora to handle, so he went full force toward Kasai, who at the moment, didn't see him.

**Sora: **"Kasai!" So much for the element of surprise. Kasai turned around to see Sora running right at her, but she did nothing to try and defend herself as he sliced right through her. This wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to stop her movements all together. Sora went in for another attack, not holding back at all. Blow after blow, Kasai took, never once even trying to fight back. By this time, all of his friends left in order to heal themselves and not get in the way. Kasai was pretty beaten up by now, barely able to stand up, and soon enough her legs collapsed under all of the pain. Sora walked up to her, looking down at her, absolute hate in his eyes.

**Kasai: **"Do it already."

**Sora: **"Do what?"

**Kasai: **"Erase me. Erase me from this miserable existence. It'll be the first nice thing **anyone **has done for me! Just do it!" Sora didn't know what to say to that, he thought that she would at least try to act like she regretted nothing, but that…that was just too much for him to handle. Soon, tears started to form in his eyes, making Kasai just chuckle. "Come on…your enemy gives you permission to kill them, and all you can do it…ngh…cry? Some hero…well if you won't do it…I will." Kasai picked up whatever it was that she took from Riku's heart, and injected it into her own heart. Or at least, she was going to, until someone stopped her. It was Aqua, who finally caught up with Kairi. Kasai lost consciousness, still holding, whatever it was that was in her hand.

**Sora: **"A-Aqua…K-Kairi…"

**Aqua: **"Thank goodness you're alright."

**Kairi: **"Oh…my…what happened to Riku?" Kairi saw Riku's lifeless body lay only inches from Kasai, and Sora pointed to the thing in her hand as a sort of answer. Before anyone could say anything else, a pool of darkness surrounded them, engulfing Riku and Kasai.

**Sora: **"No, Riku!" Sora ran up to Riku's still lifeless body, but it was too late. Both of their bodies soon vanished, with Sora mere inches away from where Riku's body was. Sora pounded his fist to the ground in frustration, when he heard a familiar voice.

**Ikusa: **"Man, you keep on losing friends left right and center boy-toy." Sora looked up to see Ikusa.

**Sora: **"My name's Sora, and what do you want? Come to ruin more of my life."

**Ikusa: **"Gees, what's got you in such a good mood?" The sarcasm coated his words, "And why would I ruin more of your life when I haven't done anything to you?"

**Aqua: **"Hey, you're the guy from before. You're the one who gave these kids those trinkets that caused us nothing but trouble." Sora and Kairi lifted up what they were given to prove their point.

**Ikusa: **"Oh, nice. But I didn't give you guys anything. I'm not the type to give things away."

**Sora: **"Then who did it? If we can believe you."

**Ikusa: **"It must have been Seisei **(1) **he always likes to pretend he's me. Man he can get on my nerves."

**Kairi: **"Seisei?"

**Ikusa: **"Oh, I see that you have a new wardrobe Kas-oh wait, you're Kairi."

**Kairi: **"H-How do you know me?"

**Ikusa: **"Aw, I'm hurt. Even though we didn't spend a lot of time together, you shouldn't have forgotten about me that easily." Kairi backed up behind Sora, holding his hand for comfort.

**Kairi: **"I-I don't know you! Just leave me-" Kairi suddenly stopped talking and soon clenched her head in pain, with countless memories flowing through her mind.

**Sora: **"Kairi? Kairi! What's wrong?"

**Ikusa: **"So, I guess she really did give it to you. Shame, I could have helped you find out more on my own. Oh well, good luck, you're gonna need it." With that, Ikusa disappeared, but no one seemed to care. Kairi seemed to be back to normal and was able to stand on her feet again.

**Sora: **"What happened?"

**Kairi: **"I remember…"

**Sora: **"Huh?"

**Kairi: **"I remember Sora! I remember everything!"

**(1) Seisei means "Create" or "Form" and this is going to be my last OC in this Fanfiction.**


	7. Aloha

**Aqua: **"Kairi, what do you mean, you remember?"

**Kairi: **"I remember…**everything**. Everything I have forgotten…from my childhood."

**Sora: **"What? Really? Well, what do you remember."

**Kairi: **"Well, I do remember that I grew up here, that much is true. I lived in that castle, with my sister." Kairi pointed to Radiant Garden's castle. "We did everything together we were inseparable. I'm surprised that I didn't remember this when I saw my younger self."

**Aqua: **"Is there anything else you can remember?"

**Kairi: **"Yes, almost everyday, my sister, who I guess is Kasai, sneaks out to hang out with a group of people she called friends. I never liked them, they always seemed to be hiding something, and I told her time and again that she shouldn't hang out with them, but she always refused. And that's it, nothing else I say isn't something we already know.

**Sora: **"So, I guess you two really are sisters. I can't believe this."

**Kairi: **"I'll say…"

**Voice: **"Well I'll be, never thought I'd see you here again, Kairi." Standing before the trio was a young boy, about 1 year younger than Sora and Kairi. He has short black hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore armored cufflinks on both of his wrists and ankles, and a star pendant around his neck. He wore a crop top, with a leather vest, and short jeans. The lower part of his legs were bandaged up, as if they have taken a lot of damage over the years. He seemed like he had a something wrong with him, like he wasn't himself, but it was hard to tell since no one knew who he was.

**Kairi: **"Who are you?"

**Boy: **"Oh I'm hurt, you say you remember everything, yet you forgot about me? Maybe Spiky isn't the only one who's memory is all out of whack."

**Sora: **"Why don't you keep your opinions to yoursel-Did you just call me 'Spiky'?"

**Boy: **"Put a lid on it Spiky. It's me Seisei, remember Kairi?"

**Kairi: **"I'm sorry I don't-*gasps* Y-You!"

**Seisei: **"Oh so you do remember. That's good. Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just came to collect what is mine." In a flash, the boy named Seisei disappeared, then reappearing after a second or 2, holding the two items Sora and Kairi recently obtained. "Hey, there were 3 things, where's that darkness boy? He was what I was really looking for. Oh well no matter, I'll find him eventually. Well, ta-ta." In the blink of an eye, Seisei disappeared.

**Sora: **"Man what' with us attracting the freaks? …H-Hey! What's wrong? Kairi!" Kairi was slowly backing away from the group, fear clearly shown in her eyes.

**Aqua: **"Oh no, this isn't good?"

**Sora: **"Why? What's going on?"

**Aqua: **"This is exactly how Kasai acted before she lost control. We have to take Kairi somewhere else, somewhere she can calm down."

**Sora: **"Fine, let's take her back to Destiny Islands. That should be fine right?"

**Aqua: **"It'll have to do." Aqua summoned another suit of armor for Kairi, while Sora summoned the one he got earlier. They quickly arrived at Destiny Islands to see and angry Donald waiting.

**Donald: **"Where have you been? Why'd you just leave use here?"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh Sora, what happened?" Sora told Donald and Goofy everything that happened while Aqua took Kairi to a nearby house to let her rest.

**Donald: **"What? That really just happened?" Sora nodded. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go and find Kasai!"

**Sora: **"Wh-What?"

**Goofy: **"Well, if what you said is true, then Kasai is the only one that can help you. King Mickey's orders. Plus, she might be with Riku, find her find Riku."

**Sora: **"W-Well, fine." Sora, Donald and Goofy went into town, to try and find Aqua, but saw she was nowhere in sight. Then, Sora noticed Selphie, Tidus and Wakka running up toward him.

**Selphie: **"Sora! Long time no see!" Selphie embraced Sora in a death grip hug.

**Wakka: **"Hey, what's happening man?"

**Sora: **"Tidus, Selphie, Wakka! It has been too long. Sorry we can't stay long, we're looking for someone."

**Tidus: **"Oh, are you talking about that mystery lady that was with Kairi a little while ago?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, you seen her?"

**Selphie: **"Uh-huh, she just left a little after she dropped Kairi off at her house. She told us that if we saw you to tell you that she had to go off on her own, but that she'll meet you again someday."

**Sora: **"O-oh, okay thanks."

**Selphie: **"No problem, hehe." Soon Tidus, Selphie and Wakka left, most likely to go off and play blitz ball or spare against each other, leaving Sora behind with a dark cloud hanging over his head.

**Goofy: **"Don't worry Sora, we'll find all them soon."

**Donald: **"Yeah! But we can't do that just standing here! Let's go!" Soon enough, they were back on the Gummi Ship, trying to choose which world to go to next, trying to think of where Riku or Aqua might be.

**Goofy: **"Oh! Hey fellas, what about there?" Goofy was pointingto a nearby world, one none of them recognized.

**Sora: **"That looks good. Let's go."

Soon enough, they were in the new world, which looked almost exactly like Destiny Islands. **(A/N: I'm not describing scenery, I REFUSE, so if you want to know what the world looks like, picture Lilo and Stitch) **Sora, Donald and Goofy started to search around to see if there was anything suspicious about this world, and from what they saw, everything seemed to be in order. That is, until they saw a little girl running away from the ocean. She seemed like she was in a hurry for something and this was enough to catch Sora's attention.

**Sora: **"Come on, let's go see what's up." Soon enough, Sora was chasing after the girl with Donald and Goofy hot on his tail. The girl seemed to running through the entire town, changing into, what looked like, a hula skirt. **(A/N: In case you can't figure it out, it's Lilo) **Sora couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Then out of nowhere appeared a little blue…dog?

**Lilo: **"Stitch, don't do that! You know I'm late for hula practice. I'll play with you when I'm done, I promise." Just like that, the little girl started running toward a nearby building, leaving her "dog" behind. Stitch looked up and saw the guys.

**Stitch: **"Sora!" Stitch practically tackled Sora to ground in a hug.

**Sora: **"Stitch, it's you!"

**Donald: **"You caused us a lot of trouble the last time we saw you!" Stitch growled at Donald, who soon hid behind Goofy.

**Sora:** "Hey Stitch, you know that girl." Sora pointed to the building Lilo walked into earlier and Stitch nodded.

**Stitch: **"Lilo."

**Sora: **"Oh so that's her name."

**Goofy: **"Hey Stitch, has anything weird been happening in your world?" Stitch shook his head this time.

**Sora: **"Huh, well have you seen anyone here that you haven't before?" Stitch thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Great, can you show us?" Stitch quickly got off of Sora and was running back to the beach with Sora and the gang following his every move. When they finally arrived to the beach, they noticed a huge crowd.

**Donald: **"Whoa, I wonder what's going on."

**Stitch: **"Contests."

**Sora: **"Contests? What kind of contests?" Stitch just pointed to the crowd, and the guys saw a group of hula dancers walking onto the stage.

**Goofy: **"Oh…are they in the contest?" Stitch nodded. Five or six hula dancers walked onto the stage, and an announcer soon after.

**Announcer: **"Well thank you all for your patience. We have decided on the winner of the dance portion of out three part contest. And the winner is…..contestant number 6." The entire audience roared in applause, seeing as the person they wanted to win actually won.

**Sora: **"So Stitch, which one of these people is the person you haven't seen before." Stitch pointed to contestant number 6 as they were walking up to the front of the stage. Sora's eyes widened in either fear or shock.

**Goofy: **"Sora, what is it?" Sora was only able to point to the contestants left arm, his hand shaking. Donald and Goofy looked up to see that there was a faint marking, that looked like a heart on her arm.

**Sora: **"I-It's Kasai!"

**Announcer: **"So contestant number 6, would you like to give us another dance?"

**Kasai: **"Sure, if that's what everyone here wants." The audience roared in response, obviously wanting more. "Okay then it's settled." Then, music started to play as Kasai got ready.

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'I wahine_

'_O Lili 'ulani 'O ka Wo hi ku_

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waihoo-_

_Luu a halikeolee_

_E nana na maka I ke ao malama mai_

_Hawaii akea I Kaua'I_

A swarm of emotions entered into Sora's heart as he saw Kasai standing on the stage. He couldn't believe that she could act like nothing happened, and what's more, he wanted to know where Riku was.

'_O Kalakaua he inoa_

'_O Ka pua mae'ole I ka la_

_Ka pua maila I ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

_Ke'amaila I Kilauea_

_Malamalama I Wahine kapu_

_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_

_I ka pali kapu o I ilauea_

_Ea mai ke ali'I kai manu Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo_

_Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'I_

'_O Kalakaua he inoa_

**Sora: **"How could she…? How could she seem so happy and carefree?" It took all of Sora's willpower not to run onstage and fight her. In fact, part of him wanted her to finish the dance.

'_O Kalakaua he inoa_

'_O Ka pua mae'ole I ka la_

_Ka pua maila I ka mauna_

_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea_

_Ke'a mai la I Kilauea Malamalama I Wahinekapu_

_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_

_I ka pali kapu o Kilauea_

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'I wahine (Ke Kuini o Hawai'I)_

'_O Lili'ulani Wo ka 'O hi ku (Ku I ka moku I ke Kalaunu)_

Sora was almost hypnotized by the way Kasai took the stage. All of his anger seemed to disappear as the song went on, he almost forgot why he was mad in the first place. Almost.

_Ea mai ke ali'I kai manu Ua wehi I ka hulu o ka mamo_

_Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'I_

'_O Kalakaua he inoa_

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele_

**Announcer: **"Let's hear for our winner!" The audiences cheering so loud, it was almost deafening.

**Kasai: **"Thank you, I really appreciate it." All of the hula dancers left the stage, leaving the announcer behind.

**Announcer: **"Now onto the next challenge. The fire twirling competition. In this challenge, each contestant can choose a partner from the audience to assist them."

**Sora: **"Come on guys, let's go."

**Goofy: **"Where Sora?"

**Sora: **"To Kasai, we'll make her choose us." The guys, along with Stitch snuck over to where the contestants were, and sure enough, Kasai was right in front. "Pst, Kasai!" Kasai turned to see Sora, Donald and Goofy. Her eyes widened, but she still approached them.

**Kasai: **"Why hello there, are you enjoying the contest so far?" Stitch gave her a fierce growl, worse than the one he gave to Donald earlier, but Kasai was unaffected by it.

**Sora: **"Don't give us that, you know why we're here and I have things I want to know."

**Kasai: **"Well I don't know what you're talking about, but do you want to be my partner in the fire twirling challenge?"

**Sora: **"Right now, I could care less about that, now tell me where Riku is!"

**Kasai: **"Oh, is that a friend of yours?" This pushed Sora over the edge, and had a tight grip over Kasai's throat.

**Sora: **"How can you act like nothing happened? You know who I am! Stop acting like you don't!" In the background, Sora faintly heard cheering.

"_Yeah, you go! Teach her a lesson!"_

"_Yeah, she's not worthy to be here anymore!"_

"_Hurry up no one would miss her!"_

Sora looked around and noticed that no one in the crowd or the competition was talking.

**Sora: **_'Was that…a memory?' _Sora slowly loosened his grip to the point where he completely let go of Kasai all together.

**Kasai: **"Oh, well I see that you're not interested, that's alright I'll ask someone else." Kasai shot Sora a compassionate smile, which cut Sora like a knife.

**Sora: **"N-No I'll help…sorry."

**Kasai: **"Great! The next round starts in five minutes, I'll be right over there." Kasai pointed to where all of the other contestants were standing. "See you then." Kasai then ran off, Sora simply looked at his now trembling hand.

**Goofy: **"Sora what's wrong?"

**Sora: **"I think…I just saw some of Kasai's old memories…"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, what did you see?"

**Sora: **"S-Someone…or some people…r-really hated her…and yet…she seems so happy…"

**Donald: **"Maybe you were just imagining it."

**Sora: **"I hope so."

**Announcer: **"The Fire Twirling competition is about to start. Will all contestants and their assistants please come to the stage."

**Sora: **"Well I'm going to go find out right now." Sora ran up to where Kasai was waiting for him, the smile still spread across her face.

**Kasai: **"Thanks for helping."

**Sora: **"So what do I do?"

**Kasai: **"Oh it's simple, I'm going to go up to the center of the stage. All you do is light and toss me the batons. Maybe sing along with the song, if you know the words that is. That'll be a great help. And your dog can help out too if you want." Sora looked over to Goofy with a confused look, but then realized that she ment Stitch, who quickly joined them onstage.

**Sora: **"That's it?"

**Kasai: **"That's it. You think you can handle it?"

**Sora: **"I think I can handle it. But Kasai, can I ask you some-"

**Announcer: **"Let the Fire Twirling begin!"

**Kasai: **"Oh it's starting, we'll talk later." Kasai ran to the middle of the stage, Sora close behind.

**Announcer: **"Cue the music!"

**Kasai: **"Quick! Get the batons ready!" Sora didn't know what to do, but Stitch seemed to know, so he took care of it.

**Sora: **"Wait! I don't know the words!"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry, you don't need to know a lot. I'll tell you what to say when you need to say it." Stitch tossed Kasai the baton, that was now on fire and she effortless caught it.

**Sora: **"But wait I-!"

**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo mai_

Kasai was effortlessly singing to the song while she twirled the baton in tune with the music.**Kasai: **_Oh when you're down, you're feeling lowGot nobody by your sideIt can be lonely and you want to onlyFind a place, no need to hideJust lay back you'll fit right inYou can make it all come true'Cause there's always hope insideAnd hope will see you through_

Sora was starting to understand what was going on as he tossed Kasai another baton, now she's holding 2.**Kasai: **_Aloha... _

**Stitch: **_Ji waba_**Sora: **_You'll find the place that you belong_**Kasai: **_Ohana... _

**Sora: **_A family to call your own_**Kasai and Sora: **_Where you feel at homeEverybody sing!_**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_Maka maka_**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo mai_

Being over eager, Sora and Stitch each tossed Kasai another baton, now she's twirling and dancing with 4 batons, 2 in each hand.**Kasai: **_Now you can see, tookie ba wabaNothing but these clear blue skiesLove it has found you, and when it surrounds youIt's just like paradiseNow the door has swung wide openNow your heart has taken wingsFeel that magic in the airOh hear your spirit sing_

Stitch continually tossed baton after baton to Kasai, who is now holding 10 flaming batons, barely able to keep them off of the ground.

**Announcer: **"You know, since your assistant, you can help her with her batons." Sora got exactly what the announcer ment and raced up to Kasai ready to take as many batons as it took.

Kasai tossed 5 batons, stylishly in order to impress the judges, to Sora who easily managed to keep them twirling in tune with the music.

**Kasai: **_Aloha... _

**Stitch: **_Aloha_**Sora: **_You'll find the place that you belong_**Kasai: **_Ohana... _

**Sora: **_A family to call your own_**Sora and Kasai: **_Where you feel at homeEverybody sing!_**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_iki baba_**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo maiAloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_Iki tooki nee ha_

**Sora and Kasai: **_Iki tooki nee ha_**Stitch: **_Aka tiki baba_

**Sora and Kasai: **_Aka tiki baba_**Stitch: **_Gaba ika tasooba_

**Sora and Kasai: **_Gaba ika tasooba_**Stitch: **_Oocha _

**Sora and Kasai: **_Oocha_

**Stitch: **_Chika_

**Sora and Kasai: **_Chika_**Stitch: **_Miki miki coconut_

Sora noticed that Kasai's expression was even happier now then it was earlier, as she continually twirled the batons in tune with the music. Often she performed spectacular stunts that could have led to the complete obliteration of the stage if she made a mistake.

**Kasai: **_I lai laUa i laNo mala hini ohanaWelcome cousins, e komo maiAloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_Miki miki coconut_**Kasai: **_I lai la, Ua i la, No mala hini ohana_**Stitch tries to sing along: **_Ha a waki mai, no mala hini, tasoopa, tasoopa_**Kasai: **_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_**Kasai and Sora: **_Aloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_Icky icky bo bo_**Kasai and Sora: **_Aloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_Tooki ba waba_**Sora and Kasai: **_Aloha e komo mai_**Stitch: **_bye! _

The audience cheered after seeing that spectacular performance.

**Announcer: **"Well I think we have a winner. Contestant Nu. 6!"

**Kasai: **"Thank you so much."

**Sora: **"Hehe, no problem. But what I wanted to know is-"

**Announcer: **"Now onto the last challenge in our competition. The Surfing Competition!"

**Kasai: **"Oh yay, I've been waiting for this one!" Kasai was about to run off and get ready, but Sora stopped her by grabbing her arm.

**Sora: **"Hold on, I need to ask you some-" Suddenly, Sora was hearing voices again.

"_Big sister! Please don't leave!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll be right back. No matter what, stay here! I promise I'll come back for you!"_

"_Please don't go!"_

"_Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, think of the islands. Think of the nice people there. Okay, I'll be right back."_

"_Big sister!"_

When Sora let go, the voices stopped.

**Kasai: **"You okay?

**Sora: **"Y-Yeah. But that's not the problem! I need to ask you something!"

**Kasai: **"Oh, okay what is it?"

**Sora: **"Are you really Kairi's sister? And what happened between you Kairai and the others?" Kasai obviously looked shocked, unable to hide it. "I know you know who I am, and I don't know how you did it, but you're slowly making me forget about what happened. Luckily, I was able to remember a little right now. So tell me, what's going on? And where's Riku?"

**Kasai: **"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I have to go get ready." Kasai raced away from Sora into the dense crowd, making it so Sora couldn't follow.

**Announcer: **"We will now start the final challenge. Will the winner of the last two challenges please step forward." Kasai, who was now in a bathing suit **(A/N: Or a bikini, I don't care) **and was now holding a surfboard that had a heart symbol on it.

**Sora: **"I just don't get her."

**Goofy: **"Aw, I'm sure she has reasons, we'll find out soon enough Sora."

**Sora: **"I sure hope you're right." Suddenly, Stitch was growling at Kasai and raced up to her before she was able to get in the water. Stitch jumped on the surfboard with her and went out to sea, apparently without her noticing.

**Donald: **"What is he doing?" As Kasai was paddling out to sea, Sora noticed something. Deeper out to sea, the water seemed to be getting darker and blacker, as if something was under the water. Then, a gigantic Heartless appeared, right in front of Kasai and Stitch. **(A/N: I can't think of a Heartless to use here, so go on and use your imagination)** Everyone on land started to panic, well, everyone buy Sora, Donald and Goofy, well, Donald tried not to act scared.

**Sora: **"Come on, let's go get it." Without warning, the giant Heartless looked as though it was going to attack Stitch and Kasai, but Stitch wasn't going to take it laying down. He jumped off of the surfboard and latched onto the Heartless, looking for it's weak spot, but no luck. Kasai just stood on her surfboard staring up at the Heartless, unsure whether or not she should leave or not.

Sora casted Blizzara on the ocean, making it so they could walk on it and freezing the Heartless in place. The guys raced to join Stitch in fighting the Heartless, who now could only move the upper part of its body. The Heartless started flailing, trying to get Stitch off, and it eventually succeeded, tossing Stitch all the way back to shore, knocking him out in the process.

Kasai was still just looking up at the Heartless, this time she looked hypnotized by it, causing her to shake with fear.

**Kasai: **"…go away…" With Sora, Donald and Goofy attacking the Heartless mercilessly, the Heartless was distracted enough to not notice Kasai. But when the Heartless managed to knock all of them back with a devastating attack, it looked down to see Kasai looking up at it. The Heartless started to get as close as it could to her, as if she was the thing it was looking for. The Heartless was close enough to grab and pick up Kasai, who was still pretty much frozen. "…Go Away…!"

A field of darkness started to surround Kasai, Sora looking up at the horror that was occurring. Kasai's skin started to turn black, and as this happened, the Heartless slowly started to disappear. Soon, Kasai's entire body was black, her eye's glowing a bright yellow. Sora knew this form all too well. Kasai was now in Anti-Form.

**Another chapter bites the dust**

**I'm pretty sure there are people out there that are reading this, and I would appreciate it if someone (that I don't know personally) to review it**

**Please and thank you**


	8. Return to the Sea

Sora just stared in horror at what he was witnessing, and multiple questions started to pour into Sora's head. But he didn't have enough time to process them, because in the blink of an eye, Anti-Kasai closed in on him, only inches away from his face. Sora didn't have enough time to defend himself as Kasai unleashed a ball of compressed darkness to Sora's heart. Luckily for Sora, the Keyblade purified most of the darkness before it could fully seep into his heart, but there was still some there. Sora clenched his heart, obviously in pain, as Donald and Goofy charged toward Kasai. She smirked at them, obviously strong enough to take both of them on at once, effortlessly blasted them away, similar to what happened to Stitch earlier, with the same result. Now Donald and Goofy were now knocked out, leaving Sora alone with Kasai. Kasai slowly crawled up to Sora, like she was some kind of animal, and was about to give him a fatal blow when she heard a scream.

**Lilo: **"AHH! Stitch! What happened?" Kasai turned around to see Lilo picking up an unconscious Stitch, tears were filling in her eyes. "Stitch, speak to me! Stitch!" Kasai simply stared at the girl, unsure of what was happening. "Stitch! Please don't leave me! We're Ohana!"

That was enough to, what looked like, stun Kasai, and this was the perfect opportunity for Sora to regain control of his body as he quickly moved away from Kasai, fearing another attack. But Kasai didn't seem to be interested in Sora anymore, in fact she didn't even seem to notice what was going on anymore, but Sora wasn't going to take any chances, so he closed in on Kasai, unleashing a stream of unrelenting attacks on her. She was obviously conscious enough to feel each and every attack, but never once fighting back, despite being in Anti-Form. Attack after attack, Sora never let up. Maybe the darkness that seeped into his heart was making him not act like himself. He was acting like…a monster.

Kasai's Anti-Form never once fought back against Sora, still watching Lilo and Stitch in the distance. She seemed to stop acting like a monster, at least for a moment, as a single tear trickled down her cheek. This didn't last long, as Kasai seemed to revert back to her animal like form as she stared down Sora. She noticed that he was back to normal, and felt threatened and slowly backed away. Sora could faintly make out the few words Kasai was saying as she left through a darkness portal.

"_I guess…this is good-bye." _With that Kasai left, with another single tear falling to the water. After a second, Sora raced toward the beach to where Donald, Goofy and Stitch were still laying unconscious. Luckily for them, Sora had a lot of MP left to cast Curaga on all of them, and they each slowly woke up.

**Donald: **"Whack! Where is she? Let me at her! Let me at her!"

**Sora: **"Stop it Donald, she's gone."

**Goofy: **"*yawn* That was a some nap." Sora chuckled, the first time he's done it in a while. Stitch finally woke up, clearly happy to see Stitch was better.

**Lilo: **"Stitch! You're alright!" Lilo gave Stitch a big hug as he finally woke up.

**Sora: **"Glad to see that you're alright Stitch." Stitch gave Sora a happy smile as reassurance.

**Lilo: **"You know Stitch?" Lilo was a little scared seeing these new people, but she was comfortable enough to talk to them.

**Sora: **"Yeah, we met a while ago."

**Lilo: **"Oh…so these are the people you were talking about Stitch?" Stitch nodded and ran up to Sora.

**Stitch: **"Sora…"

**Lilo: **"Oh, well aloha Sora."

**Sora: **"Oh, um…aloha…?"

**Lilo: **"Oh my name is Lilo."

**Sora: **"Alright, Lilo…do you think you can watch after things here? Make sure no more monsters like that come around."

**Lilo: **"Don't worry, I can take of things here. That is with Stitch." Lilo and Stitch came together and hugged. "But, uh…can you…unfreeze the ocean? People here actually like to surf."

**Sora: **"Hehe, sure." Sora, along with Donald, casted Firaga onto the ocean, barely able to completely melt the ice covering the ocean. They all said their good byes and were on their way.

**Goofy: **"Now where should we go?"

**Sora: **"Let's go somewhere we've been before. I miss seeing old friends."

**Donald: **"Sounds good to me!" They all agreed to go back to Atlantica, to see Ariel and Eric again. However, this time…they weren't underwater, they were on land, in front of a castle for that matter.

**Sora: **"Huh, I wonder where Ariel is."

**Donald: **"Let's go find out!" Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the castle to see if Ariel was there, and sure enough she was.

**Ariel: **"Sora, Donald, Goofy! It's been too long!"

**Sora: **"Hey Ariel, I see you're doing okay."

**Ariel: **"Whoa…I never thought that you would look like this."

**Donald: **"Hey, what do you mean by that?"

**Ariel: **"Hehe, I'm sorry, I just ment that I haven't seen you as humans before, so I never knew what you guys really looked like. Hehe."

**Sora: **"Hehe, so what have you been up to?"

**Ariel: **"Hm…nothing much-Oh wait! You have to meet someone!"

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, who might that be?"

**Ariel: **"Melody, my daughter."

**Donald: **"What? You're daughter?"

**Ariel: **"Uh-huh. Melody, come down here. I have some people I want you to meet." Melody comes out from a room upstairs in order to see what her mother wanted.

**Melody: **"Yes, who is it?"

**Ariel: **"This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're old friends."

**Melody: **"Nice to meet all of you."

**Sora: **"Nice to meet you."

**Ariel: **"If it wasn't for these guys, you wouldn't be here."

**Sora: **"Oh come on, I wouldn't say that. Hehe." Before they could get better acquainted, Sebastian appeared on Melody's shoulder.

**Sebastian: **"Ariel! It's terrible!"

**Ariel: **"Sebastian, what's wrong?"

**Sebastian: **"Quickly…the ocean!" Sebastian was clearly out of breathe as he spoke, and Ariel's eyes widened at what she heard.

**Ariel: **"Melody, go upstairs and don't come out for anything!"

**Melody: **"But mom, I-"

**Ariel: **"Go!" Melody quickly ran upstairs, despite not wanting to go. "Come on, let's go." Everyone ran outside to see, what looked like, a gigantic storm in the middle of the ocean.

**Sora: **"What's going on?"

**Ariel: **"Morgana! She just won't quit!"

**Donald: **"Who's Morgana?"

**Sebastian: **"She's Ursula's sister. She wants to take over the seas and destroy everything."

**Sora: **"Yep that sounds like Ursula's sister alright. Well what should we do?"

**Donald: **"Stop her of course!"

**Ariel: **"Right, I have to go tell Melody that she can't leave for anything until this is over." Ariel ran back inside but then right back out, with a panicked look on her face. "Melody's gone!"

**Sora: **"What? You don't think she-"

**Ariel: **"I hope not. Sebastian, search the ocean in case she's there."

**Sebastian: **"Will do!" Sebastian dove into the ocean in order to search, and soon after King Triton appeared.

**Ariel: **"Daddy, Melody's gone!"

**Triton: **"Yes I know."

**Ariel: **"Have you seen her?"

**Triton: **"I have not, but someone said that they saw her, and she was a mermaid."

**Ariel: **"What? H-How could that-Morgana."

**Triton: **"Yes I believe so."

**Sora: **"Your majesty, is there anything we can do to help?"

**Triton: **"Oh Sora, yes your help would be a great help."

**Donald: **"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

**Ariel: **"Please help me search for Melody!"

**Sora: **"Don't have to ask us twice, we'll do it!"

**Ariel: **"Thank you."

**Sora: **"Donald, work your magic." Donald casted a spell on Sora, Donald and Goofy to make it so they could travel underwater, while King Triton turned Ariel back into a mermaid and they were on their way through the oceans to search for Melody. "Do you know where to look?"

**Ariel: **"No, she could be anywhere by now. I just hope that she's alright." All of them searched every part of the ocean, but could not find Melody anywhere. Then, Sora heard something…something that no one else seemed to notice.

_What would I give to live where you are_

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you_

_What would I do to see you, smiling at me_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_Where would we stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me, and I could be_

_Part of your world_

**Sora: **"Guys, did you just hear that?"

**Donald: **"Hear what?"

**Sora: **"Oh I guess it was nothing." Sora continued to search for Melody when he noticed something deeper in the water_. _He could tell what it was, but he noticed the shadow of something swimming deeper in the water. Once again, no one seemed to notice, so he had to go check it out for himself.

**Donald: **"Sora! Where are you going?" But Sora didn't listen, and just kept swimming deeper and deeper into the water. Then, the shadow must've noticed Sora was there, because it suddenly picked up speed trying to get as far as it could from Sora. Sora did everything he could to try and catch up to it, but it kept increasing its speed, but Sora never lost it. No matter how far ahead it was of Sora, he never lost sight of it. Sora didn't know how far he had swam, but he didn't care, he kept on its tail until he finally lost it.

**Ariel: **"Sora…why'd you just…leave up like that?" Ariel and the others were clearly out of breath, trying to catch up to Sora.

**Sora: **"I thought I saw Melody, so I chased her." Sora was half lying, he knew it wasn't Melody, but he had to see who it was.

**Ariel: **"Really? Which way did she go?"

**Sora: **"That way." Sora pointed to a small cave that was nearby, and it was around the area where he last saw the shadow.

**Ariel: **"Come on! Let's go!" Ariel raced into the cave, with everyone else close behind. "MELODY!" Sora, Donald and Goofy hurried to where Ariel was, seeing that she was trying to break an ice wall. The guys noticed that Melody was on the other side, struggling for air behind the thick layer of ice separating her from the others.

**Sora: **"Ariel, move." Both Donald and Sora casted Firaga on the ice wall making a hole large enough for Melody to get out. The poor girl was at her limit and passed out in her mother's arms, but she was still under water, so Ariel rushed her to the surface in order to breathe. The guys soon followed only to see a crazy witch sitting atop of a glacier.

**Morgana: **"Hahaha! Well, I see that we have some new guests, fine by me, I could use some target practice." Sora quickly noticed that she had the trident in her hands, and at the moment he didn't care how she got it. All he knew was that he had to get it away from her. Sora and the gang were at a disadvantage, seeing as they can't get out of the water without becoming human targets.

**Sora: **"Donald, can you turn us back to normal?"

**Donald: **"Do you think I haven't been trying? Something's wrong!" Morgana just laughed at the clueless trio.

**Sora: **"Well then I guess we'll have to fight the way we are." Sora tried shooting a beam of light at Morgana, but she easily blocked it, thanks to the trident.

**Morgana: **"Hahaha! With this trident, I'm unstoppable!" Morgana shot thunder bolts, and lightning shocks at the guys, managing to hit them a few times, but not enough to knock them out. Sora was barely able to move, seeing as he got the most damage, while Donald, Goofy and Ariel have enough energy in them to keep on fighting, even though they were at a **great **disadvantage.

**Sora: **_"Hm…where's Melody?" _Sora finally noticed that Ariel wasn't with Melody anymore, so he scanned the area to see if she was around. Sure enough, there she, but where she was slightly scared Sora. Melody was climbing up the side of the glacier, up to where Morgana was. Luckily, Melody wasn't seen, at least not now, and Sora wasn't going to let her get caught. He seemed to know what she was planning on doing, and while it was really dangerous, it still could work, so, despite being in a great deal of pain, Sora joined in the battle again, in order to distract Morgana.

**Morgana: **"Hahaha! I love it! All the power of the seas is mine, and there's nothing any of you can do about it!" Luckily, Sora and the game managed to distract Morgana long enough for Melody to grab the trident.

**Donald: **"Way to go Melody!" In order to get away from Morgana, Melody jumped down from the glacier and into the icy water below. Ariel rushed over to her daughter, and they both escaped from Morgana, with the trident in hand.

**Sora: **"Alright, now let's finish this!" With the trident gone, Sora, Donald and Goofy were now able to turn back into their normal forms, putting Morgana at the disadvantage now. Despite not having the trident anymore, Morgana still put up a valiant fight, and being Ursula's sister helped her out. Despite all of this, she was still no match for Sora, Donald and Goofy as they unleashed their trinity limit on her. **(A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at describing fighting scenes, so feel free to imagine your own little battle) **After the battle was finally over, Sora, Donald and Goofy hurried to catch up to Ariel and Melody. Luckily, it was easy for them to catch up because soon enough they were back at the castle.

**Ariel: **"Oh Melody, thank goodness you're alright. I thought I was going to lose you." Ariel, who was now human again, was hugging Melody…very tightly.

**Melody: **"Mom, I'm sorry and everything, but if you don't let go, you really will lose me." Ariel let go of Melody, or at least loosened her grip.

**Ariel: **"What were you thinking?"

**Melody: **"I'm sorry, it's just…she said that taking the trident was the only way I could be a mermaid permanently." By this time, Melody told Ariel, and they guys everything that happened. She confessed that she stole the trident and gave it to Morgana.

**Ariel: **"Melody, you don't trust **anyone **you don't know!"

**Melody: **"But that's just the thing mom, I did know her!"

**Sora, Donald and Goofy: **"What?"

**Ariel: **"Melody, how do you know Morgana?"

**Melody: **"What? I never knew her before today! She's not the person I was talking about!"

**Ariel: **"M-Melody, you don't mean-"

**Melody: **"Yes that's exactly what I mean! **She's **the one that told me that that was the only way to become a mermaid."

**Sora: **"Huh? I'm confused, who're you guys talking about?" Both Ariel and Melody looked at Sora.

**Ariel: **"Quite some time ago, this girl washed up on shore. She was out cold, so we took her in and nurse her back to health. She seemed like a nice enough girl, so we let her stay with us until she was completely healed and ready to heal."

**Melody: **"She really was a nice person, we shared stories and played in the water together. She was my best friend."

**Ariel: **"But then one day, she just disappeared. We never saw her again, at least…not until now."

**Donald: **"Who was she?"

**Ariel: **"We don't know. The poor thing must've hit her head, because she had amnesia."

**Sora: **"Oh…"

**Melody: **"Well why don't we just put this matter behind us?" Just then, Sora seemed to remember something. Well not really remember, more like he knew…he knew something he didn't know before. He saw Melody, when she was younger, and she was sitting on the beach with some other girl that Sora didn't know.

_**Melody: **__"So you don't remember anything at all?"_

_**Girl: **__"No, sorry…I wish I could tell more about myself, but I just can't."_

_**Melody: **__"Well, why don't you tell me what you do remember again. Maybe that'll help you remember everything else."_

_**Girl: **__"Hehe, again? I already told you ten times."_

_**Melody: **__"Please~ it's such a great story, even if it's short."_

_**Girl: **__"Ok…when I was younger, I didn't have a lot of friends. People seemed to be afraid of me for some reason, so I spent most of my time alone. But that was okay, because whenever I fell asleep and was in my dreams, it seemed like everything was alright."_

_**Melody: **__"Come on tell me about it."_

_**Girl: **__"Hehe, I'm getting there. Every time, I had the same dream. I'm on a distant island, the sun is always shining, the ocean's clear, the birds fly free in the sky."_

_**Melody: **__"You said that you met some nice people on that island. Didn't you also say that you gave one of them a nickname?"_

_**Girl: **__"Hehe, yes. I met two nice people there. And yes, I gave one of them a nickname. Well not really a nickname, more like a pet name, hehe."_

_**Melody: **__"What was the name again?"_

_**Girl: **__"Hehe…Ku-Ku."_

_**Melody: **__"Aw, that's so cute! What was the other boy's name again?"_

_**Girl: **__"Hehe, it sounds more like you're the one with the bad memory. But no matter, the other boy's name was-"_

**Donald: **"SORA!" Sora was instantly brought back to reality with Donald's scream.

**Sora: **"Huh? What?"

**Donald: **"You were daydreaming again!"

**Sora: **"Oh was I? Sorry."

**Donald: **"Just quit making a habit out of it!" Sora could just laugh at how mad he got Donald.

**Sora: **_"I wonder who that girl was. It was most likely the 'friend' Melody was talking about. I wonder why she looked familiar…but there is something off about her."_

With this world being back to normal, Sora and the gang said their good-byes and were on their way back to the Gummi Ship, when something caught Sora's eye.

A figure was standing a good distance away from everyone else, far enough to not be visibly seen but close enough to be able to see everyone else. Sora recognized the figure right way, despite not being able to see it clearly.

It was Riku.


	9. The Sands of Time

Sora could hardly believe it, Riku was alright and better yet he found Sora. He raced over toward Riku to reunite with his lost friend.

**Sora: **"Riku! Thank goodness you're alright!"

**Riku: **"Geez Sora, you always seem to get choked up when we find each other."

**Sora: **"Where have you been? Everyone has been worried!"

**Riku: **"Man Sora, you really will never change. But you have more important things to worry about other than me."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about? I thought you were dead, or worse! And you say that I shouldn't worry about you? You're crazy! And after what Kasai did to you I can't take any chance-!"

**Riku: **"Will you just shut up Sora! You have no idea what you're talking about! Before you shoot off your mouth, get your facts straight!" Sora was shocked and looked down out of shame. "Don't give me that look, any way Sora I have to go."

**Sora: **"What why?"

**Riku: **"I just came here to see if you were alright. Don't worry, I'll see you soon." Soon enough, Riku completely disappeared from the world, leaving Sora heart broken.

**Donald: **"Sora, come on! We gotta go!" It took Sora a minute to catch up with the guys, and they were on their way to the next world.

**Goofy: **"Where should we go to next?"

**Sora: **"I don't care."

**Goofy: **"What's wrong Sora?"

**Sora: **"It's nothing, let's just go." Sora lazily steered the Gummi Ship to the nearest world, one that they have been to before. **(A/N: I haven't done it before I won't do it now, the next world is Aladdin)**

**Goofy: **"Ah, Agrabah."

**Donald: **"Wow, I wonder what happened." Donald was surprisingly the first to notice that the palace seemed to have been under attack. Then out of nowhere, Aladdin appears, racing toward the gang.

**Aladdin: **"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Thank goodness, we could really use your help!"

**Sora: **"What's wrong Aladdin?"

**Aladdin: **"The palace was attacked by the forty thieves! And they left after stealing from us! We have to go catch them! Genie and Jasmine are going to stay behind and take care of things here."

**Sora: **"No need to tell us twice, let's go!" All of them raced in the direction that Aladdin said the forty thieves went, obviously they had to fight some heartless along the way, not as much as usual, but they were there nonetheless. Soon enough, they made it to the forty thieves hideout.

**Aladdin: **"This is the place."

**Donald: **"How do we get in?"

**Aladdin: **"If I remember right, you have to say the secret password. 'Open Sesame!'" Soon, a giant whole appeared in a nearby boulder, revealing a door. "Come on! Before it closes." They all quickly ran into the cave, to see a group of thugs.

**Thief 1: **"Hahaha! I can't believe how easy that was!"

**Thief 2: **"Those palace folk didn't know what hit 'em!"

**Thief 3: **"And these little creatures made it all the easier." The guys noticed that there were also Heartless in the secret lair.

**Sa'luk: **"Will you guys shut up! Did you guys forget that we didn't get what we were looking for at the palace? And it's because we followed the orders of our so called leader."

**Sora: **" 'Leader?'"

**Sa'luk: **"It's because of him we weren't able to go all out in our attack on the palace! If we did, we would have had everything, and left destruction in our wake!"

**Cassim: **"Is that so Sa'luk? While that is an excellent plan, I disagree because if we did do that we would have nothing to show for it."

**Sa'luk: **"Oh really? And why would you say that, Cassim?"

**Aladdin: **"So that's Cassim."

**Sora: **"Is that important?"

**Aladdin: **"I think…that's my father…"

**Cassim: **"You would have destroyed everything in your wake, and these newfound creatures seem to have minds of their own. They're not just weapons we can use on a whim like we do with everything else."

**Sa'luk: **"Is that right? Well I don't believe I want to deal with you and your so called 'ingenious plans' anymore!" Sa'luk went in to attack Cassim, but Aladdin managed to stop him and tackle him to the ground.

**Aladdin: **"Quick! You've gotta get out of here!"

**Sa'luk: **"Don't just stand there! Get rid of this kid!" A swarm of Heartless surrounded Aladdin, practically forcing him to his feet.

**Sora: **"Come on! We've gotta help Aladdin!" Sora, Donald and Goofy raced over to Aladdin to help him fight off all of the Heartless. Despite being severely outnumbered, all four of them managed to defeat all of the Heartless.

**Sa'luk: **"Who let in these…these…PESTS?"

**Donald: **"Hey! Who're you calling a pest?"

**Sa'luk: **"Can it feather face!" This shut Donald up right away.

**Cassim: **"Sa'luk does bring up a point. Who are you, and where did you come from?"

**Aladdin: **"I'm Aladdin, I'm your son!"

**Sa'luk: **"Ha! Cassim, having children, don't make me laugh!"

**Aladdin: **"It's true!"

**Sa'luk: **"You are a liar and a thief."

**Aladdin: **"I'm not lying!"

**Sora: **"You don't even know him, how can you say he's a liar!" All of a sudden, a flash of light shot in front of Sora's eyes, causing the entire world to disappear. _"Oh…it's happening again, huh?" _Sora looked around and noticed he was in a place he's never been to before. **(A/N: Fanfiction Spoiler-It's the Land of Departure)** _"Strange, part of me feels like it's been here before." _Sora quickly noticed that there were a group of kids about his age, supposedly, playing in the distance, but was unable to see them clearly. Because the little "adventurer" he is, Sora started to walk toward them, and quickly noticed that these kids weren't playing, more like, they chasing someone.

**Kid 1: **"Quick, get her!" Sora noticed that three out of the five kids that were there, were chasing another kid about their age.

**Kid 2: **"You think we're gonna let you get away." The one being chased seemed to be crying, making sure not to let the others see. Like magic, the girl disappeared.

**Kid 3: **"Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that." One of the girl chasers summoned what looked like an energy chain and shot it in the last spot the runaway girl was, managing to make her reappear and get pinned to the ground.

**Kid 1: **"Hahaha! You really are a weakling. Why master chose you I'll never understand." The runaway just looked up and glared at them. "You really shouldn't make faces like that, it'll stay that way." It took everything Sora had not to run up to the kids and stop what they were doing, but he knew that this wasn't real.

**Kid 2: **"Aw, don't be mad Kasai, it's your own fault that you're in the mess you're in. If you had told us who you really were, then we would have been better off as friends."

**Sora: **_"What're these kids talking abo-Wait, did they just say Kasai?" _Once he found out who the runaway was, he was able to see her clearly.

**Kid 1: **"Oh come now Konki, it's not her fault that she's a liar. You can't change someone, no matter how hard you try." Then, Sora was able to see another one of the kids clearly, then another and another, showing that the kids were Kairai, Konki, Ikusa and Seisei when they were kids. Once he saw all of the kids, something inside of him snapped, like he knew them before, but he knows for a fact that he never seen these kids before and he had never been here before.

**Young Kairai: **"Well then, how about we test and see if little Kasai here is worthy enough to be chosen." Before Sora could find out what was going to happen, he saw he was back in Agrabah, and he noticed Aladdin was fighting against Sa'luk.

**Sora: **"What's going on?"

**Donald: **"Hey, you're finally back with the living!"

**Goofy: **"Aladdin and Sa'luk are fighting, and whoever wins gets to join the forty thieves."

**Sora: **"What? Why would he do that?"

**Cassim: **"It was either that, or you and your friends would all be dead now. Smart move on his part." Sora could just watch as Aladdin fought against Sa'luk, cheering him on every time he got in a good shot in. After a while, it looked like Aladdin was going to win, but Sa'luk pulled a cheap shot by summoning the Heartless.

**Donald: **"Hey! That's not fair!"

**Sora: **"Come on, we have to go hel-" Sora was cut off mid-sentence, something seemed to be holding him back. Not mentally, but something, physically, was holding him back, and once Sora looked up he saw why. All of the Heartless were attacking Sa'luk and the rest of the forty thieves, other than Cassim. The guys took the opportunity to escape, surprisingly Cassim followed close behind them.

**Aladdin: **"Talk about great timing. I never thought that I'd be happy to see the Heartless."

**Sora: **"Yeah you're telling me."

**Cassim: **"Very good Aladdin, your fight against Sa'luk went off without a hitch. That is, until those monsters appeared." Sora raised his guard, he was still on the fence about trusting this guy, even if he's Aladdin's dad.

**Aladdin: **"Sora relax, you can trust him. He is my dad after all."

**Sora: **"Sorry, old habits die hard I guess." This quickly reminded him of Kasai, but he didn't have any new memories this time, and he felt that was strange.

**Cassim: **"It's quite alright. I've spent most of my youth with those thieves, I don't blame you for keeping your guard up."

**Aladdin: **"Dad we have so much catching up to do. You **have **to meet Jasmine, she would love to meet you."

**Cassim: **"I would love to, but how will we get there?"

**Aladdin: **"I can take care of that." Aladdin whistled and as soon as he did, Carpet appeared. "Sorry guys, you'll have to go back on your own."

**Sora: **"Ah that's alright, you guys need some catching up to do anyway. We can walk back, can't we guys." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement as Aladdin and his dad left them behind to head back to Agrabah, the guys following on foot.

**Goofy: **"Sora, what happened earlier? You seemed to be off in some different world."

**Sora: **"I think I was."

**Donald: **"What do you mean?"

**Sora: **"Well, out of nowhere, you guys and this entire world disappeared. Then I found myself in a world I have **never **been to before. But part of me felt at home there."

**Goofy: **"Hm, well that's strange. Maybe part of you has been there before."

**Donald: **"What do you mean Goofy?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, how can part of me know a world, when the rest of me doesn't even remember it?"

**Goofy: **"What I mean is, you did have a Nobody, so I just thought that maybe-"

**Sora: **"Maybe Roxas knows that place!"

**Goofy: **"Yep, that's just what I was thinking."

**Sora: **"Great idea Goofy! I'll ask Roxas."

**Donald: **"How are you gonna do that?"

**Sora: **"Well we are the same person, I'm sure I'll be able to talk to him." While he was still walking, Sora did all he could to try and talk to Roxas. Luckily, it didn't take him long to see Roxas. Deep within his own heart, it appeared that Roxas was waiting for him.

**Roxas: **"Sora! I'm surprised you're here."

**Sora: **"Nice to see you again Roxas, do you think I can ask you something?"

**Roxas: **"Go ahead."

**Sora: **"You saw that new memory earlier right?"

**Roxas: **"Yeah."

**Sora: **"Do you know where it was? I know I've never been there before, but a part of me feels like it knows it."

**Roxas: **"I'm sorry Sora, but I don't remem-" Roxas' eye's shot wide open, as if he just remembered something.

**Sora: **"Roxas? What is it?" Roxas was unable to answer, as the shock that appeared on his face earlier was replaced with pain as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head. "Roxas! What's wrong?" Sora instinctively ran up to his Nobody to see what was wrong, but Roxas didn't notice, he was obviously in too much pain. As Sora got closer and closer to Roxas he could slowly see what Roxas was seeing, a distant memory.

**(A/N: This is an actual scene from** **Birth By Sleep, just so you know)**

_**Terra: **__"I'm Terra, what's your name?"_

_**Ven: **__"Ventus…"_

_**Terra: **__"Ah, so you can speak. Come on, Aqua."_

**Sora: **_'Aqua?'_

_**Aqua: **__"I'm Aqua."_

_**Ven: **__"Terra…Aqua…"_

_**Terra: **__"So are you here to train too? Where did you come from? Who'd you come with? Can you use the Keyblade?"_

_**Ven: **__"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**Sora: **_'What's going on here?'_

_**Eraqus: **__"What are you doing?"_

_**Terra: **__"I didn't mean to-I was just asking him some questions."_

_**Eraqus: **__"Ven can't answer your questions. He lost all of his memories." _Soon, Sora saw that he was back to normal, well as normal as you can be when you are talking to your Nobody deep within his heart.

**Sora: **"Roxas…W-was that…your memory?" By this time, Roxas' eyes were full of tears.

**Roxas: **"I…I don't know. That was the first…the first time I saw that."

**Sora: **"Well, if that memory is true, then you have been to that world before." Roxas never looked up at Sora, he was still obviously in pain from that memory. "I'm sorry Roxas, I shouldn't have asked…" Roxas finally regained his footing, and returned Sora's eye contact.

**Roxas: **"Don't worry about it. I guess they are right, you do worry about others too much."

**Sora: **"What do you-?"

**Donald: **"Sora! Snap out of it!" The sudden shock of Donald's shout brought Sora back to reality, leaving Roxas. "Finally! The Heartless are attacking Agrabah!"

**Sora: **"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Sora and the guys raced toward Agrabah, which in fact, was being attacked by a swarm of Heartless, too many to count. "How did this happen?"

**Donald: **"I don't know! Let's just go!" Once they were in Agrabah's town square, they saw it was worse. Everything was black, covered by countless Heartless, but they were quickly taken care of by Sora and the gang, and they made their way to the palace, where they knew they would find Aladdin, Jasmine and Cassim. Luckily, they were right.

**Sora: **"Aladdin, Jasmine!"

**Jasmine: **"Sora, Donald, Goofy, thank goodness."

**Sora: **"It's a relief to see you guys are alright."

**Jasmine: **"Yeah just barely. Aladdin, his father and Genie were barely able to defeat all of the ones in the palace."

**Aladdin:** "Yeah, there were countless ones out there in the plaza."

**Sora: **"Don't worry, we took care of them. But why would they just appear like this, and so many?"

**Aladdin: **"Ask him." Aladdin pointed to his father, not bothering to give him eye contacts.

**Cassim: **"It's not my fault! How was I suppose to know that would happen?"

**Aladdin: **"What did you think would happen? That you would steal from us and get away with it!"

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?"

**Aladdin: **"My 'dad' was caught sneaking into the treasury and robbing us."

**Goofy: **"But what do that have to do with all of the Heartless attacking?"

**Aladdin: **"I don't know, but right after we caught him stealing from us, the Heartless came. Either way, he's not welcome here anymore."

**Cassim: **"Aladdin…"

**Aladdin: **"You aren't welcome here! Now leave!" Cassim soon left, leaving everyone behind.

**Jasmine: **"Aladdin, he's your father."

**Aladdin: **"Yeah so what, he still betrayed us! I can't let him stay here any longer!" Jasmine led Sora and the gang away from the obviously furious Aladdin.

**Jasmine: **"I'm sorry, Aladdin's just in shock now, I think it would be best if we just leave him alone for now."

**Sora: **"It's alright, we'd better get going. Just don't get in trouble while we're gone."

**Jasmine: **"I think we should be fine." With that, the guys left Agrabah and were heading to their next world.

**Goofy: **"Sora, is something wrong?"

**Sora: **"It's just…I don't know…what's going on anymore…"

**Donald: **"Why? What happened?"

**Sora: **"Hehe, I don't even know anymore…I think…there's just too much on my mind…"

**Goofy: **"What do you mean?"

**Sora: **"Well I'm finding all of these memories I never even knew I had. And some aren't even mine…I think that I've put up with this long enough…I want to put an end to this."

**Donald: **"What're you gonna do?"

**Sora: **"Going back to where it all started."

**Goofy: **"Do you mean Radiant Garden?"

**Sora: **"No."

**Donald: **"Then where?"

**Sora: **"The Land of Departure." Without another word, Sora flew the Gummi Ship to a new world that Donald and Goofy knew nothing about, but they trusted Sora enough to follow his lead to this new world.


	10. Lies Become Truth

**Spoilers to Birth By Sleep in this chapter, you were warned**

**Also, there won't be much more of the Disney worlds after this chapter**

The entire ride in the Gummi Ship went silent, Donald and Goofy were afraid of even making a sound after seeing Sora's determined look on his face. Sora only had one thing on his mind, figuring out what was going on and how he could put a stop to it. Finally, Goofy had enough courage to ask Sora something.

**Goofy: **"Sora…You said that we're going to this Land of Departure place, but how come you never mentioned it before? I mean, I know it's not a world we've been to before, so how come you know about it all of a sudden?"

**Sora: **"I just know Goofy. Don't try to understand how, I just know. Look, we're here." The guys looked to see where their destination was. To their surprise, this place looked familiar. "….Castle Oblivion…." The guys got out of the Gummi Ship and went to go explore this new area.

**Donald: **"Whoa…"

**Goofy: **"Weird, it's like we've been here before."

**Donald: **"Yeah, exactly!" Sora simply ignored Donald and Goofy for the time being, focusing all of his attention as to what was right in front of him. He saw Castle Oblivion's shape, which Donald and Goofy didn't seem to notice, but by this time, Sora has gotten use to it. He saw Castle Oblivion look as it did a long time ago, back to a more peaceful time. And as usual, he saw kids he didn't know, but he was use to this by now. But unlike the other times, this time one of the kids approached him. He quickly recognized her as Kasai from when she was a little girl, and as she got closer and closer to him, she aged until she looked the way she did in the present time.

**Kasai: **"Hi, what're you doing here?"

**Sora: **"You mean you know who I am?"

**Kasai: **"Of course I do, you're Sora. Why wouldn't I know who you are?"

**Sora: **"You seem to have a habit of not knowing who I am."

**Kasai: **"No! I would never forget you! We were friends back on your island! We still are!"

**Sora: **"Shut up! You think I want to be friends with you! At the moment, I don't care how or what is happening, all I know is that I don't want anything to do with you!" Kasai's facial expression showed she was hurt.

**Kasai: **"Is that how you really feel?"

**Sora: **"Yes, I haven't been more sure of anything in my life! I will admit at first I thought you were a friend, and I was willing to give you a chance, but the second you turned on us was the last straw! You are never welcome in our group or as our friend!"

**Kasai: **"I see, well…it's not like I disagree with you on that."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?"

**Kasai: **"Everything you said was true. I am a horrible person. You defended me, you tried to protect me, and how did I repay you? I stabbed you in the back…Not only that, I hurt your friends, and took one of them away from you…I guess…I'm just being selfish…Can I just say that-"

**Sora: **"If you're not going to help us you might as well leave!" Kasai took a step toward Sora, and he quickly summoned his Keyblade. "Come any closer and you're dead!" But Kasai didn't stop, she kept walking toward Sora. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Sora unleashed all of his wrath on one major attack, making a direct hit on Kasai. She was obviously in pain from the attack, but she didn't stop walking. Sora was about to unleash another attack, but this time Kasai stopped him.

**Kasai: **"I know this won't make you forgive me, but let me say one last thing. Once I do, you won't see me anymore, at least…not like this." Sora was willing to listen, lowering his Keyblade.

**Sora: **"Fine but make it quick."

**Kasai: **"I know that I'm possibly one of the worst people you ever met. Not only because of what I've done, but because I betrayed your trust, and for that I'm deeply sorry. But no amount of saying that will change it. Yes, I am the person who was suppose to help restore your memories, and I kept that from you, I had no right to do that. And when I did restore your memories, it only caused you pain. Sure you found one of the people that greatly needed your help, but it's no thanks to me. In fact, I knew where she was to begin with, but I kept that from you, and once again I apologize. I'm a monster, and I'm surprised you put up with me for so long. It's not like you're the first person to see me for who I really am. In fact, you haven't even see the real me, you barely scratched the surface, but that won't matter. The next time we meet, we'll be in a completely new world and you'll see the real me, and when you do, don't hold back. If I'm allowed to live any longer than necessary, everyone will suffer. So please, don't let your emotions take control of you when we meet again, that's all I ask."

**Sora: **"What are you talking about?"

**Kasai: **"I'm sorry, but I've said too much already. Goodbye." With that, Kasai and the illusion that surrounded Castle Oblivion disappeared, but Sora was unaffected by the change.

**Sora: **"Come on guys, let's go." Sora began to walk into Castle Oblivion with Donald and Goofy close behind him, when something stopped him.

**Goofy: **"What's wrong Sora?" Sora couldn't answer, because his mind was somewhere else. He noticed he was traveling throughout the castle, well not really him, but apart of him was. He traveled through countless rooms, almost all of them were empty, but one, just one, had something of interest in it. Sora saw Aqua sitting in a room, with what looked like Roxas sitting right next to her. She was obviously in pain, and this caused Sora to flat out lose it.

**Sora: **"Come on! Aqua needs our help!"

**Donald and Goofy: **"Aqua?" Before they could ask Sora what he ment, he was already inside the castle, knowing exactly where he was going. Donald and Goofy were close behind Sora, as he traveled deeper and deeper into the castle. In no time, Sora found the room where Aqua and the Roxas look-a-like were.

**Aqua: **"Sora! What're you doing here!" She looked as though she was just in a fight, and this was a major shock to Sora. The way she was standing was similar to how Kasai was right after he attacked her.

**Sora: **"What happened? And who is this?" Sora sounded madder than he wanted, in fact, he didn't want to be mad at all, it's just the situation caused him to lose control.

**Aqua: **"This is Ven, he's one of my closest friends. But his heart was shattered and now he's in an eternal sleep. But I'll do whatever it takes to wake him up again."

**Goofy: **"Whoa, he looks just like-"

**Sora: **"Was anyone else here before we got here?"

**Aqua: **"Kasai was here recently, but she left right before you came here."

**Sora: **"I see." _'So she did come here. She must have done this to Aqua_.'

**Aqua: **"Sora, is something wrong?"

**Sora: **"What? No, it's nothing." Sora started to approach Aqua and a sleeping Ven. "So, do you think Ven will wake up s-?" Sora stopped talking after seeing Ven's body move.

**Aqua: **"I-Is he?" Aqua started to cry after seeing Ven slowly but surely start to wake up.

**Ven: **"A-Aqua…?"

**Aqua: **"Ven! I can't believe you're alright!" Aqua embraced Ven in a tight hug, making so he could barely move. "I thought you would be asleep forever!"

**Ven: **"Really…how long was I asleep?"

**Aqua: **"It's been years now, I'm just glad you're alright." Aqua continued to hug him, as the guys began to approach them.

**Ven: **"Who-who're they?" Being asleep for so long made Ven's memory foggy.

**Aqua: **"Oh, forgive me. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're good friends."

**Goofy: **"Nice to meet you Ven."

**Ven: **"Same."

**Donald: **"Whack! Now I remember! You were the one we found in front of Master Yen Sid's Tower!"

**Ven: **"Huh…" Still clearly exhausted.

**Sora: **"What're you guys talking about?"

**Goofy: **"Oh yeah, I remember now. We found you laying outside of Master Yen Sid's Tower, and we mistook you for the king."

**Ven: **"O-Oh yeah…now I remember." Ven finally had enough strength to stand on his own, but this didn't last long as he lost his balance and was about to fall. Lucky for him, Sora was fast enough to catch him, and just like that, Ven's energy was restored and he was able to stand on his own again. "Thanks."

**Sora: **"No problem."

**Donald: **"Come on let's get out of here!"

**Aqua: **"What's the rush?"

**Sora: **"Don't know, but something about this place brings back eerie memories. So come on let's go." Ven was going to follow them out, but Aqua stopped him.

**Ven: **"What is it Aqua?"

**Aqua: **"I'm sorry Sora, but we're not going with you."

**Sora: **"What? Why not?"

**Ven: **"Aqua, these guys seem nice, why can't we go with them?"

**Aqua: **"We just can't, now come on we're leaving." Aqua grabbed Ven by the arm and teleported them to an unknown location.

**Sora: **"Wait!" Sora tried to stop them, but was too slow, and they were gone. Sora punched a nearby wall out of frustration. "What's going on!"

**Donald: **"Sora calm down!"

**Sora: **"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when everything is going wrong? Ever since we started this journey thing have been going from bad to worse! And no one seems to care!"

**Goofy: **"We do care Sora, it's just that-"

**Sora: **"Just what! There is no excuse for doing nothing! If you guys are gonna continue being like this, I don't see any reason for us traveling together anymore!"

**Donald: **"Sora-"

**Sora: **"No, I'm done listening to you guys! I'm going out on my own from now on!" Sora stormed out of the castle. "What's wrong with those guys?"

**Ikusa: **"I've been wondering that from the moment I met you guys."

**Sora: **"Ikusa…" Sora was still obviously pissed.

**Ikusa: **"Hey there."

**Sora: **"What do you want?"

**Ikusa: **"I've noticed that you're changing, not physically and mentally."

**Sora: **"What do you mean?"

**Ikusa: **"Even though I've just met you recently, I know how your mind and heart work. And I know for a fact that you wouldn't abandon your friends unless someone else is controlling you, or is about to."

**Sora: **"Thanks for trying to warn me, but no one is trying to control me, and if someone is, I'll bet it's Kasai. She's done nothing but evil ever since we found her in the World of Darkness. She's nothing but trouble, and won't be missed."

**Ikusa: **"Shut up!" Sora was surprised at Ikusa's sudden change in attitude. "You are such an idiot you know that! All you do is look on the surface of things, not even bothering to find out the reasons of it! If you knew half the stuff she went through before she even met you, then you would take back what you just said!"

**Sora: **"Are you kidding me? She told me herself she's nothing but trouble. She attacked my friends and myself, and if it wasn't for Aqua, I don't know what would have happened!"

**Ikusa: **"That's only because this is the only thing she thinks she can do to make things right!"

**Sora: **"Then tell me, what is it that she did, and why should I take back everything that I said?" Ikusa could only shoot Sora an irritated glance. "I knew it, if that's all I suggest you leave." Sora was about to leave when Ikusa stopped him.

**Ikusa: **"I feel I should tell you, that I know where your friend Riku is." This made Sora more angry than happy.

**Sora: **"Where is he!"

**Ikusa: **"He's in a place called the 'Keyblade Graveyard.' But I don't know how long he'll be there so you'd better hurry." Ikusa handed Sora a pendant **(A/N: It's similar to the thing Mickey had to travel to different worlds in Birth By Sleep) **and left.

Sora stared at the pendant wondering what it could do, when he was suddenly transported to a new location. There was practically nothing but rock and rubble surrounding him, not a person in sight. But then, in the distance, Sora noticed three figures. Wanting to know who they were Sora raced toward them. As he got closer, he started to make out who the figures were. One was undoubtedly Riku, which was a great relief to Sora. Another one seemed to be just a clad of armor that was kneeling on one knee, holding a Keyblade. And the last figure infuriated Sora. It was Kasai, who seemed to notice Sora close by and put up, what looked like an invisible barrier around him, making it so he couldn't move and couldn't be seen, but he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

**Riku: **"You think he'll be alright?"

**Kasai: **"It's hard to say. But I think I know a way to help." Kasai placed a hand on the armor's hand. "Terra…I know you've been here for a long time, and you've lost a lot. You've lost your body, your friends and your life. But you don't have to stay here, you can be reunited with your friends Aqua and Ven again."

**Sora: **_'Aqua and…Ven?'_

**Kasai: **"Your heart is trapped here, I can help you leave it and find your body again, but I can't and won't do that unless you want it." After a brief moment, the suit of armor looked as though it nodded. "Alright…" Kasai looked as though she was looking for something, her face wincing in pain as it appeared she found it.

**Riku: **"Are you alright? Maybe you should-"

**Kasai: **"No! I won't stop! I can't leave someone in pain if I know I can do something about it!" Sora was shocked at the statement, he didn't expect Kasai to say something like that. After a little bit of time, the armor suit went lifeless and Kasai was holding something bright in her hands.

**Riku: **"So that's it?"

**Kasai: **"Yes this is Terra's heart." Kasai seemed to fuse Terra's heart with her own, "It's in so much pain…"

**Riku: **"Kasai, do you still feel guilty about what happened?" Kasai just stood there for a moment before nodding. "You need to let it go. You were just a kid at the time, you didn't know what you were doing. I should be the one who's apologizing for freaking out the way I did. It's just…even as kids, Sora and I looked out for each other, and when you did that…it just pushed me over the edge…I over reacted."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?" Sora involuntarily spoke, causing Riku to raise his guard.

**Riku: **"Who's there?" Riku quickly summoned his Keyblade, which seemed to destroy the barrier around Sora. "Oh Sora, it's you."

**Sora: **"What're you doing Riku? And are you with her?" Sora was trying his hardest to get angry, but was having a hard time.

**Riku: **"Sora-"

**Sora: **"Did you forget what she did to you in Hollow Bastian? She fought against you, Leon and all of our other friends, severely wounding them, including you!" Kasai hung her head in shame, and it was now Riku's turn to get angry.

**Riku: **"I didn't forget Sora! In fact I remember everything that happened! And that includes what happens befo-" Kasai cut him off by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, he knew she didn't want to bring it up, at least not yet. "Before you go around hating people, at least learn why they do the things they do!"

**Sora: **"Everyone is telling me that and no one is telling me why!I would gladly like to know why I shouldn't hate the people I do, but I can't do that if no one tells me!" A wave of terror spread across Kasai's face, Riku knew what was happening.

**Riku: **"Sora stop it!"

**Sora: **"No! Everyone is telling me what I should and shouldn't do and I'm getting sick of it!" Kasai then dropped to her knees, giving Riku a pleading look, and once again he knew what was gonna happen.

**Riku: **"Come on Sora, we're out of here." Riku grabbed Sora's arm and ran as fast as he could away from Kasai.

**Sora: **"What're you doing?"

**Riku: **"I'll tell you later!" Sora yanked his arm out of Riku's grip causing both boys to stop dead in their tracks.

**Sora: **"No! You're going to tell me now!" As if to answer, Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Wh-what are you doing?" Riku lunged toward Sora who was now on the defensive, thinking Riku was going to attack him, but to his surprise he didn't. He blocked Kasai, who now was back in her Anti-form, and completely terrified.

**Riku: **"Sora! Get out of here!"

But it was too late, Anti-Kasai managed to break through Riku's guard, forcing him a good distance away from Sora and her. He wasn't severely injured, but he was now powerless to help defend Sora because a new barrier was placed around him thanks to Anti-Kasai. Without any outside interference, Anti-Kasai attacked Sora, getting a tight grip on his heart. Sora was unable to move due to the severe pain, Anti-Kasai not showing any sign of letting go. She seemed to be looking for something, just like she was doing with the armor earlier, but this one looked different from before. This time, she seemed to be looking for something that wasn't in Sora's heart, and once Sora noticed this, he knew what she was looking for. She was looking for Roxas' heart, or his being deep within Sora, and Sora did all he could to get out of her death grip but to no avail. Riku was doing everything he could to break the defense barrier, but he wasn't having any luck.

Then Sora had an idea, using all of his strength, Sora took out Kairi's good luck charm. This was enough to terrify Anti-Kasai, but not enough for her to stop what she was doing. Sora tried and tried until he was finally able to make the good luck charm come into contact with Anti-Kasai's body, making her show clear signs of pain. But it was too late, Anti-Kasai was able to find what she was looking for, and ripped it out of Sora's heart. After getting what she was looking for, Anti-Kasai disappeared into darkness, making the barrier around Riku disappear. Riku raced toward Sora to see if he was okay, but he clearly wasn't. Sora was trying with all his might to stand, but he couldn't. At the sudden loss of whatever it was Anti-Kasai took, Sora felt at a loss, but at the same time he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. All the anger and hate he had toward anyone at all just vanished, but this still caused him to be in pain. Soon, the entire world turned black as Sora slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Riku was able to catch him before he feel to the ground, trying his best to keep Sora awake.

**Sora: **"What's…happening…to me…?" With those last words, Sora drifted off into a deep sleep, almost completely forgetting what just happened, where he was, and who he was. Almost.


	11. The Battle of Fate

**A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter, so anything that wasn't answered in previous chapters will be answered now.**

Sora felt at a loss, but at the same time he felt a great relief as he lay unconscious. He had no idea where he was or what was happening, all he could see is darkness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see any spec of light, or any other sign of life. Right when he though that he would stay in this darkness forever, the darkness completely vanished as it was being engulfed by the light. Soon enough he saw himself back at Castle Oblivion, but he wasn't there physically, he knew this because he could see right through himself. When he was going to question why he was here, he noticed two figures approaching him. He was too weak to take even take a defensive stance, let alone run away and hide, but he didn't care at the moment.

**Konki: **"Hahaha! I can't believe he actually fell for it!" Sora recognized the people right away, they were Konki and Kairai.

**Kairai: **"What did I tell you? 'Make a story believable enough, and you can fool anyone'. Luckily for us, Sora was easy enough to fool."

**Sora: **_'What? What're they talking about?'_ Luckily for Sora, the two girls were unable to see him.

**Konki: **"I still can't believe it though. 'We share a heart'. That was PRICELESS! Hahaha!"

**Kairai: **"No, no what was great was when we said that she wanted me to take her identity." Both girls burst out laughing, confusing Sora even more.

**Konki: **"Yeah, I can't believe that he fell for the data replica you got Seisei to make for you."

**Kairai: **"Yes that was a great help. Too bad the witch found out and took control of the replica, making it look like she was actually trust worthy."

**Sora: **_'Sh-she was a fake…from the very beginning…and…I thought that she was…really there.' _

**Konki: **"Too bad she didn't tell youhow her powers and abilities work when we all use to be friends."

**Kairai: **"Are you kidding? We were **never **friends with her! We just used her to get stronger and to further our goal."

**Konki: **"Well that is true. Getting rid of all of the light in each world would have been twice as difficult if Kasai wasn't there to help train us."

**Sora: **_'Getting rid of all of the light in the worlds? H-How could they-?'_

**Kairai: **"Yeah, but once she found out she tried to stop us. She even converted Ikusa to be on her side. And just as well, he was never a useful pawn. Master Xehanort would have been greatly disappointed if he saw that. Why in the world would he ever choose her to be the one make that one Keyblade I'll never know."

**Sora: **_'Xehanort? They know Xehanort?'_

**Konki: **"Well master has his reasons, when we see him again we'll ask him."

**Kairai: **"I guess your right. Well then we'd better get to work, he won't revive himself." Sora was in utter shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but right when things were starting to make sense, the world went back into darkness, and he could hear a faint voice in the distance.

**Voice: **"…ra….ora….ke up…So…..ra!" Sora slowly regained consciousness, to see that he was laying in a bed, obviously not in the Keyblade Graveyard anymore.

**Riku: **"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Riku playfully pushed Sora, causing him to fall off of the bed and onto the floor. Now he was fully wake.

**Sora: **"What was that for Riku?"

**Riku: **"You were asleep for so long I thought you were dead." Riku chuckled at his statement, while Sora just looked pissed.

**Sora: **"Where are we? And what happened?"

**Riku: **"We're in the castle in Radiant Garden. And you passed out after your little scuffle with Kasai." Sora placed a hand over his heart, letting the memory of what happened flow back into his mind.

**Sora: **"That's right…I wonder what happened. Do you know Riku?" Riku just looked away, hoping to avoid answering. "You do know Riku, come on tell me, I need to know." Giving into his friend's request, Riku complied.

**Riku: **"I don't know the whole story, but I guess I give you the gist of what's been going on."

**Sora: **"That's all I ask."

**Riku: **"Well to start off Sora, you have to remember the first time you ever met Kasai."

**Sora: **"Do you mean here in Radiant Garden?"

**Riku: **"No before that."

**Sora: **"But I didn't meet her before."

**Riku: **"Yes you did. I should know, I was with you when you first met her."

Sora tried to remember, he thought back to his earliest memories. All of his earliest memories were clouded and fuzzy, making it hard for him to remember, but one stood out. He remembered a time when he and Riku first discovered the secret spot back home on the islands. They never noticed it before, so thought it would be fun to check it out, they were both kids at the time, they didn't know any better. When they went in, they were amazed at how big the inside was, they didn't expect to find something like this on their island. While Sora was exploring the secret spot, Riku noticed something behind a nearby rock and went to go check it out. Once he saw what it was he called Sora over to show him and he was shocked to see what Riku found.

**Sora: **"It was back on Destiny Islands, in the Secret Spot. We found her unconscious and decided to take her back home."

**Riku: **"That's right."

**Sora: **"But what does that have to do with anything?"

**Riku: **"You didn't know this, but once we dropped her off at your house, I went into town to see if anyone knew her. No one did, not a soul."

**Sora: **"So then, you knew…"

**Riku: **"Yes, I knew she was from a different world, but I didn't feel right telling you while she was unconscious, so I thought I should wait and tell, but over time, I forgot. Anyway, remember what happened when she woke up?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, I think so. She woke up and I was so happy because I didn't want to see her sleep her life away. When she was fully awake, I introduced myself, and she did the same. But that's all she would say. She didn't speak at all after that, then later that night, she was gone, not even saying goodbye or telling us where she was going."

**Riku: **"That's right."

**Sora: **"But then over the next few days, she kept coming back. We'd always find her in the Secret Spot, she'd usually be drawing, or at least trying to draw on the walls, and over time she started to open up to us. She told us about her eyesight, and that she was far from home, but we didn't care, we still wanted to be friends with her. We played together everyday after that, never at night because she would mysteriously vanish, but I never questioned it. But that's all I remember."

**Riku: **"I can't blame you for that, after what happened."

**Sora: **"Why what happened?"

**Riku: **"Well one day, I was late coming over to the island, so you and Kasai spent the day together. When I finally came over, I saw you and her on the part of the island where we always practiced fighting each other. I got over there as fast as I could, not wanting to waste anymore of the day, but when I got there I was shocked and angry."

**Sora: **"Tell me, what happened!"

**Riku: **"I saw you laying on the ground, clutching tightly on your arm. The sleeve of your shirt was torn,…you were just attacked."

**Sora: **"B-By what?"

**Riku: **"I wanted to know that too, so when I turned to ask Kasai, I saw something I wish I didn't."

**Sora: **"Wh-what did you see?"

**Riku: **"I saw the sleeve of your shirt in her hand. I was infuriated, I wanted answers. I practically forced her to tell me what happened, but she was too terrified to even answer. I guess my anger got the better of me, because I threw her to the ground. She didn't bother trying to move, but I was still angry. She still looked as though she was terrified at what happened so, but I didn't care at the time, and I said things I wish I could take back."

**Sora: **"Well…what did you say?"

**Riku: **"I said that she was no longer welcome back on our islands, and that she wasn't our friend anymore and that we'd be better off if we never met her."

**Sora: **"How could you say something like that?"

**Riku: **"I was angry Sora! People say things they don't mean when they're angry. And this must've taken a heavy toll on Kasai, because she was now crying, and said something under her breath but luckily I was able to hear her."

**Sora: **"What did she say?"

**Riku: **"She said, 'I don't want to cause anymore problems then I already have. So I'll make your wish come true and make it so it's like you've never met me.'"

**Sora: **"Sh-she said that?"

**Riku: **"Yeah, soon after she erased our memories of ever meeting her, so it was as if we never met her."

**Sora: **"If that's true…then how come we can remember now?"

**Riku: **"I guess meeting you again made her wish that she had never erased our memories of her, and she was desperate to help you and me have them again."

**Sora: **"Oh…so that's what he meant…"

**Riku: **"Huh?"

**Sora: **"Never mind, forget it. So what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

**Riku: **"All of the guilt was building up inside of her, she never forgave herself for what happened to you. But it wasn't her fault."

**Sora: **"How's that?"

**Riku: **"After our battle in Radiant Garden, I woke up in what I thought was the world of darkness, but luckily it wasn't. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't see a thing, and I was barely able to move."

**Sora: **"Yeah I know the feeling."

**Riku: **"When I finally was able to see the world clearly, I still didn't know where I was, but I noticed that Kasai was there as well, and she told me everything. She told me about what happened all of those years ago and that when she met us, she told me that she was also hanging out with these other group of kids, but they weren't normal. They constantly were doing thing that dealt with the heart, experimenting and trying to control it. She said that she volunteered in an experiment, fearing what would happen if someone else did it, and they did something that greatly effected her heart. Now she can't control what her heart is."

**Sora: **"What do you mean?"

**Riku: **"I mean she can't control whether her heart will be made of light or darkness. It all depends on her surroundings. If she's near darkness, then her heart becomes darkness. If she's near light, then her heart becomes light. She said that she can sometimes control her heart if she focuses, but it isn't something that happens often, so she loses control of her heart. She was lucky that she spent most of her time with you, but when ever you and your friends began to argue, you were pretty much forcing the darkness into her heart."

**Sora: **"Oh, so that's what happened…"

**Riku: **"Yeah, so when she told me this, she made me promise her that I wouldn't tell you."

**Sora: **"What why?"

**Riku: **"She didn't want you to have any sort of connection with her."

**Sora: **"What for? Why would she not want me to know the truth? What was the point of giving me back my memories of her if she doesn't want any connection with me?"

**Riku: **"Because…she told me that she had to face her past, and she can't guarantee if she'll be the same person when she does. She's afraid…that the darkness will take over her heart, and that she'll hurt you and everyone else close to her if that happens."

**Sora: **"I won't let that happen!" Sora raced toward the door, but Riku stopped him in his tracks.

**Riku: **"You can't be reckless Sora. Blindly running into a fight won't help anyone."

**Sora: **"But I can't just sit here! And I can't let her fight a fight when it's three against one!"

**Riku: **"What do you mean?"

**Sora: **"I know where she's going! Right before I woke up here, I saw a vision of two of the people that Kasai use to hang out with, other than us! And they're planning on reviving Xehanort!" Riku facial expression said it all, he was terrified at the thought of Xehanort being revived, and nodded in agreement. "We have to get Donald and Goofy, we could use their help!"

**Riku: **"They're not coming Sora."

**Sora: **"What? Why not?"

**Riku: **"You were out cold for a while Sora. Don't you wonder how we got out of the Keyblade Graveyard?" Sora had to think for a minute, but then dropped his head.

**Sora: **"They came and got us, didn't they?"

**Riku: **"Yeah, they had a feeling that you were in trouble, and came and found you unconscious. They asked if you were okay, and then took us here. When we got here, they said that they weren't going to stay."

**Sora: **"I can't say that I blame them, after the way I treated them."

**Riku: **"Gees Sora, you are always so emotional."

**Sora: **"But, I said-"

**Riku: **"They already told me, and they told me to tell you that it's not you. The King had something urgent and he needed their help. Don't worry, they'll come back when they get the chance." Sora felt relieved, and nodded. "Come on, let's go help Kasai."

**Sora: **"Right." Both of them raced out of the castle to a nearby clearing, the same place where Kasai lost control and attacked their friends, making Sora go sick to his stomach.

**Riku: **"You'll be fine, come on let's get going."

**Sora: **"But how are we-?" Sora was cut off by Riku pointing to whatever it was in his pocket. "Oh yeah!" Sora took out the pendant that first took him to the Keyblade Graveyard.

**Ikusa: **"Ah, so I see you found one of your friends."

**Sora: **"Ikusa-"

**Ikusa: **"You shouldn't be wasting time chatting 'Boy-Toy', shouldn't you be heading off?"

**Sora: **"We were going to leave, but you interrupted!"

**Ikusa: **"Well excuse me. I just thought that you would like to know something."

**Sora: **"And what is that?"

**Ikusa: **"Hm…maybe some weakness that the people you're going to fight have."

**Sora: **"Why're you helping us? Weren't you friends with Kairai and them?"

**Ikusa: **"Yes, we were friends at one point in time, but I found that they weren't the kind of people I want to hang out with."

**Sora: **"Then, will you tell us how to beat them?"

**Ikusa: **"Sure, but it wouldn't be me if I didn't make it a little difficult for you." Ikusa gave Sora and Riku a sly snicker.

**Sora: **"Anything will help."

**Ikusa: **"Alright. One that appears happy now, is terrified of their past. Knowing nothing about someone doesn't mean that you can't find their Achilles' heel. And you may hate someone, but there is always a reason, and that reason can cloud your better judgment."

**Sora: **"What's that suppose to mean?"

**Ikusa: **"Sorry, that's all I'm saying. Good luck." Just like that, Ikusa vanished right before their eyes.

**Sora: **"I just don't understand that guy." Sora looked toward Riku who was surprisingly quiet throughout that little conversation, and noticed that he was obviously holding back laughing. "What's so funny?"

**Riku: **"Did he call you 'Boy-Toy'?" Sora was obviously embarrassed.

**Sora: **"Shut up, let's go." Sora used the pendant to teleport him and Riku back to the Keyblade Graveyard, not really surprised to see that there was indeed a fight going on, well Riku wasn't surprised.

The battle they were witnessing was practically one sided, being three against one. The three people were towering over the one and only opponent they were facing, who in this case was Kasai, who appeared to be on the brink of slipping into unconsciousness, but would lose their footing. It took Riku but a second to noticed that Kasai had a reason to stay conscious. Not too far behind her lay an unconscious Ventus, but it didn't look as though he was in the battle whatsoever. They both tried to go up and help her, but something stopped them dead in their tracks.

**Kairai: **"Oh give it up Kasai. You can barely stand, and yet you still want to defend the lifeless puppet."

**Kasai: **"He's…not a…puppet…He has…a heart…"

**Konki: **"Oh is that what you were hiding? Pretty selfish, why not give it back to him?" Konki summon her energy chains **(A/N: Yes people that's her weapons) **and shackled her arms, so that they weren't blocking her heart. As she did this, Kairai approached Kasai.

**Kairai: **"Too bad, I guess trying to protect people isn't you forte." Kairai seemed to be reaching into Kasai's heart, even though, she wasn't even touching her. "Oh what do we have here. You seem to have more than one heart. I wonder which one is yours. Well just standing here won't solve anything, so let's check each of them, just to be sure that it's your heart I have. The other ones will just be a waste of space, no need to keep them."

**Kasai: **"No you can't!"

**Kairai: **"Sorry you don't have a say in the matter." Kasai just seemed to snap, creating a burst of energy from her heart as Kairai tried to steal it, shooting Kairai back a good distance, but unfortunately unhurt. Whatever was hold Sora and Riku back was now demolished, so they raced toward the fight as fast as they could. "Why you little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" Before Kairai could get any closer to her Sora and Riku stood between them, breaking Konki's energy chains in the process, making Kasai drop down to the ground.

**Konki: **"Aw, no fair. You shouldn't be allowed to break my weapon."

**Riku: **"Hmph, sorry. We just thought that three against on was so boring…"

**Sora: **"…so we're stepping in, hope you're ready for it."

**Kairai: **"Hmph, since when you become all buddy-buddy with the witch again?" Kasai hung her head in shame at those words.

**Sora: **"She's my friend, we've been through a lot together. And while I don't remember what happened all those years ago, she's still my friend, and I won't let you hurt her." Hearing Sora's words snapped Kasai out of her trance, and she glared at Riku.

**Riku: **"Sorry, he dragged it out of me." Kasai rose to her feet and started to approach Sora, still exhausted from her previous fight.

**Kasai: **"Sora…I need to ask you something."

**Sora: **"Sure, what is it?"

**Kasai: **"Deep inside of your heart is someone else's heart. They need it to wake up, so please let me return it to them."

**Sora: **"You mean Ven, right?"

**Kasai: **"Yes, please…I want to make it up to him."

**Sora: **"Don't worry, I trust you. Go ahead." Hesitant at first, Kasai connected with Sora's heart, trying her best not to cause him any pain, and she slowly extracted a pure heart of light, and this time Sora didn't feel at a loss. She approached the sleeping Ven, when Kairai seemed to snap.

**Kairai: **"You think we'll just let you do whatever you want traitor! Think again!" At the snap of Kairai's finger, Konki summoned another set of energy chains and was preparing to unleash another attack, Sora and Riku ready and able to deflect them. But these were different then the ones she summoned before, these were homing in on Kasai, who was now kneeling down next to Ven, and didn't see the upcoming danger. The chains avoided Sora and Riku completely, not giving them a chance to attack or defend against them. Right before the could come into contact with Kasai, something seemed to deflect them, much to Sora and Riku's surprise.

**Konki: **"What the-No fair!" Out of nowhere appeared Aqua.

**Aqua: **"Attacking someone who can't defend themselves isn't honorable, so you're gonna have to deal with me now." Aqua looked down at Kasai and Ven, who now is starting to wake up again. "Kasai, I'm trusting you to-"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry, I know." Ven was now fully awake, but seemed to be missing something, as his eyes were glazed over. With the wave of her wrist, Kasai summoned three separate portals, each leading to a different location.

**Kairai: **"What kind of trick is this?" Kairai looked up just in time to see Aqua racing toward her, and was able to dodge her just in time, but Konki wasn't so lucky and took the attack falling back in a nearby portal.

**Aqua: **"Kasai!"

**Kasai: **"Right!" Aqua chased after Konki and Kasai quickly closed the portal after she went through.

**Kairai: **"Why you little-!" As if by magic, all of the darkness shrouding Ven's eyes disappeared, and he raced toward Kairai, who luckily dodge him, but Seiseiwasn't as lucky and took the hit, forcing him to fall through the next open portal. Ven was a little hesitant to follow, but quickly did, and Kasai closed the portal right behind him.

**Riku: **"Looks like you're the only one left."

**Kairai: **"Hmph, I'm more than enough to take you three on."

**Sora: **"We'll just see about that!"

**Man I just love being evil, yet another cliffhanger people**

**But if I kept writing I would never stop, so you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens.**


	12. I Lost A Friend

Kairai stared down the people she was all too eager to fight against, Kasai specifically. But nothing could prepare her for what happened in her blind spot. Countless chains like Konki used earlier appeared in the last remaining portal, dragging Kairai into it.

**Kairai: **"Konki you traitor! Don't think you can get away with this and not suffer the consequences!" The chains quickly pulled Kairai through the portal into an unknown world. Sora was quick to follow, but soon noticed he was the only one.

**Sora: **"What are you guys waiting for! We have to go-"

**Riku: **"Sora!" Sora was oblivious to the fact that Kasai was kneeling down, clearly in overbearing pain, tears flowing freely down her face. This was the first time he had seen Kasai crying, and it took a heavy toll on him.

**Sora: **"Kasai are you alright?" Kasai looked up to Sora, tears still flowing, but seemed to be unable to talk.

**Riku: **"She's obviously not Sora. She's in no condition fight, or even move for that matter."

**Sora: **"Well then I can use Cure on her, that should make her-"

**Riku: **"It's not that kind of injury Sora! No amount of magic can heal it."

**Sora: **"But then what can we-"

**Kasai: **"Just go." Both of them were shocked that she talked, when it was obvious that she was in more pain for doing so.

**Sora: **"Are you sure?" Kasai nodded.

**Kasai: **"I'll be fine, just go! I can't keep the portal open for much longer." Hesitant, Sora and Riku started to approach, the now slowly closing portal. By the time they made it to the portal, it still big enough for them to travel through.

**Riku: **"I'm sorry Sora, but you're going alone." Riku pushed Sora through the portal, which couldn't help but close behind him because Kasai was in too much pain to keep it open.

**Sora: **"Wait Riku!" Sora tried to race back to the portal before it closed, but he was too slow to catch it. Sora looked around to see where he was only to see darkness. Nothing of light was shown and he could barely see himself it was so dark,

**Kairai: **"It looks like your friends abandoned you." Sora turned around barely able to see Kairai, free from her restraints. "Not that I'm surprised, Kasai does have that effect on people."

**Sora: **"What do you have against Kasai? She hasn't done anything that-"

**Kairai: **"And what would you know about her? From what I saw, you seemed to have just remembered you use to know her before all of this. And you have the nerve to tell me that she doesn't deserve what she has coming to her! How dare you!"

**Sora: **"Personally, I don't care why you hate Kasai as much as you do. All I know is that I'm not letting you get away with you and your 'friends' plans." Kairai seemed to chuckle and soon burst out in laughter at that last statement.

**Kairai: **"Y-you really think that those idiots are my friends? HAHAHA! They're nothing more than pawns that I could use and throw away once I'm done with them."

**Sora: **"How can you say that? They trust you, and would do anything for you!"

**Kairai: **"Doesn't mean I'd do the same for them. In life, all you can do is trust yourself. Putting your trust in another's hands will come back to haunt you."

**Sora: **"You're wrong! Spending the rest of your life alone is what'll haunt you! Life is meaningless if you don't have others to share it with!"

**Kairai: **"Hmph, enough with the song and dance, let's get this over with. I have to get back to Kasai because, despite not wanting to have nothing to do with her, I need her for this plan to work."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about?"

**Kairai: **"Oh so she didn't tell you. Haven't you noticed that whenever Kasai goes to do something, whether it be attacking or using magic, she gets weaker? That's because little by little, she's losing control of her heart. Soon enough she'll be a hopeless puppet, easy for me to control, and with her help I'll unlock Kingdom Hearts and revive Master Xehanort so his video can finally become reality!" Sora was just shocked at what he just heard.

**Sora: **_'Could she…could she really be losing her heart? She never said anything….'_

'_**I am able to feel the hearts of the worlds…'**_

'_**S-sorry, it really takes a lot out of me…not something I like to do often…'**_

'_**Seriously? Why don't you stop worrying about me…'**_

'…_**Kairai isn't a bad person, she's just…not the same anymore…'**_

'_**Erase me. Erase me from this miserable existence. It'll be the first nice thing anyone has done for me!'**_

'_**I am a horrible person. You defended me, and you tried to protect me, and how did I repay you? I stabbed you in the back…I guess…I'm just being selfish…'**_

Memories of Kasai was too much for Sora to take, and he dropped down to his knees, obviously shaken. Kairai started to approach Sora, not amused by his actions.

**Kairai: **"I see she's gotten to you too. Well don't worry, she won't be around for much longer, so you can go back to your normal life." Without warning, Kairai kicked Sora square in the face, causing his body to be lifted in the air, and at that moment, Kairai caught him by the collar of his shirt. "That is…if I let you live long enough for you to have a normal life again." Kairai then lets go of Sora's collar, making his body drop, and Kairai punched him in his stomach sending him back a good distance. He was obviously in pain, and was now laying on the floor, and barely had enough energy to summon his Keyblade. Unfortunately for him, Kairai was quick to close in on him, stomping on his hand so now it's stuck between her heel and his Keyblade. "I have no idea why you were chosen to wield the Keyblade." Kairai bent down to pick it up, but it immediately rejected her, leaving scorch marks on her hand.

**Sora: **"Hehe….it looks like…it doesn't like you…that much…." Obviously infuriated, Kairai now slammed her foot right in the center of Sora's stomach, causing him to show clear signs of pain. She repeated this countless times, never lighting up on Sora in the slightest.

**Kairai: **"You think you have the right to act like a brat! You are just a stupid kid that has had everything handed to them, barely having to lift a finger to get what you want!" Sora could barely hear her, the pain coursing through his body was too much. "And you know what? Death is too easy for you! I'm going to drag this out as long as possible." Kairai lifted Sora to his feet, only to shoot a ball of darkness right in his face. Sora flew back a few feet, then a sudden feeling took over. He couldn't feel the pain he felt earlier, like as if it completely evaporated from his body, giving him enough time to regain his balance and land on his feet. "Hmph, so she really did decide to help you. No matter, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, making Kasai lose her heart that much quicker!" Kairai was clearly going mad, and Sora knew this.

**Sora: **"Then I guess I just won't take another hit."

**Kairai: **"Ha! Good luck." Kairai quickly closed in on Sora, summoning what looked darkness daggers that seemed to fuse with her hands with each passing second. Luckily, Sora was ready for this as he summoned his Keyblade and blocked each and everyone of Kairai's attacks. Each attack came as fast as the last, never slowing down or hesitating. Right when Sora thought he got Kairai's fighting style down, she blasted beams of pure darkness at Sora.

Sora managed to dodge most of the beams, but one lone beam that was in his blind spot managed to shoot right through him, leaving Kairai with nothing but a smirk as she set up for another attack like that. Sora wasn't hurt, so he didn't know why Kairai looked like she accomplished something, but he wasn't going to let her do it again. Thinking that the darkness was giving her an advantage, Sora started to his own attack, summoning the light energy from his Keyblade and shot a large beam of energy at the exact same time as Kairai shooting off more darkness beams. Most of Kairai's beams were dissolved in the darkness as Sora beam of light surrounded the both of them, finally revealing where they were.

Sora was surprised to see that he and Kairai were standing in Hollow Bastian, not Radiant Garden, old Hollow Bastian. Sora noticed that the castle was still under construction, much like it was about a year ago, and a pool of darkness still surrounded it.

**Kairai: **"Hmph, so we're here are we? No matter, this'll make things a lot more easier." Kairai started to summon a great ball of pure darkness, that continued to grow in size with each passing second. Sora wasn't going to let her finish what she was doing, so he raced toward her, but was stopped by a great fire wall dividing him and Kairai. Kairai shot Sora an evil smirk, as the darkness ball got big enough where it could take out the entire world.

**Kairai:** "This should be enough to teach you a lesson." Then she did something unexpected. Instead of shooting the Darkness ball at Sora, she shot it at the castle that waiting behind them. The second the darkness ball came into contact with the castle that laid about a mile away, it burst into flames and quickly turned to rubble.

Then out of nowhere, Sora noticed Kasai just standing in shock at what happened. Of course she wasn't really there, but where ever she was, Sora could see what was happening to her. He couldn't tell whether she was in pain from what she saw or she had pain in her heart, all he knew was that she was in pain. As soon as she appeared, Kasai disappeared.

**Kairai: **"Aw, what's wrong? You look confused." The sarcasm coated her words.

**Sora: **"Why destroy the castle? That's a waste of an attack."

**Kairai: **"Please, attacking the castle was the best thing I could have done. Oh I get it, you still don't know where we are. How sad."

**Sora: **"What does that have to do with anything?"

**Kairai: **"We're deep inside Kasai's memories. Everything you see here, is not real. But that doesn't mean that I can't cause some damage while I'm here." Kairai pointed to the castle, "That castle ment a lot to Kasai, but now, she has no memory of it." Sora was shocked.

**Sora: **_'So…she forgot everything…that had to do with that castle…?'_

**Kairai: **"Unfortunately, it's not permanent. Despite the way she's been acting, she's very strong. But I'll fix that soon enough."

**Sora: **"…..you're jealous."

**Kairai: **"Excuse me?"

**Sora: **"You're jealous of Kasai. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner. You constantly talk down about Kasai, and saying she's nothing…because you're jealous."

**Kairai: **"How dare you even think such a thing! Me, jealous of that witch! Please!" A small cloud of darkness started to surround Kairai, but she didn't seem to notice. "She's stuck up, and acts like she's better than everyone else when in reality she's just a scared little girl! She only thinks of herself and never cares about others! She is better off dead!"

**Sora: **"…..you know…...you just described yourself." Just then, the cloud of darkness started to engulf Kairai.

**Kairai: **"What? What's going on?"

**Sora: **"Your darkness got the better of you, now you're being engulfed by it."

**Kairai: **"This can't be! I can't die here! I still have-" Kairai seemed to notice something, and a smirk spread across her face. "No matter, I still have one more trick up my sleeve. See you again." With that, Kairai disappeared in the cloud of darkness. Sora just stood there for a little while until he noticed a portal appeared. Afraid it would close, Sora raced through the portal, which took him back to the Keyblade Graveyard.

**Kasai: **"Welcome back, S-Sora." Sora turned to see Riku and Kasai were still there. Kasai was clutching her heart, obviously in more pain then she was when he left, so he raced over to see what happened.

**Sora: **"Kasai, what happened?"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry, it's nothing."

**Sora: **"Don't give me that! You can't even stand, and you expect me to believe that you're alright!"

**Riku: **"Sora that's enough." Sora realized that he sounded angry, and regretted it.

**Sora: **"I'm sorry…but Kasai, why did you send us into your memory? That obviously had a negative effect on you." Riku shot Kasai a look.

**Riku: **"That's where you sent them? No wonder you almost passed out."

**Kasai: **"I'm sorry, but I thought…that in the off chance that you didn't win…then she wouldn't be able to leave and cause more harm to anyone else."

**Sora: **"Are you crazy? Why would you do that?…Wait, where's everyone else?"

**Kasai: **"W-well…Ven is in my heart….a-and Aqua is in Terra's…"

**Sora: **"Why?"

**Kasai: **"I-I thought…" By this point, Kasai is trying to stay conscious.

**Riku: **"Don't push yourself." Kasai raised her hand, and opened another portal.

**Sora: **"Who's coming out this time?" As if to answer, Ven raced out of the portal, desperately trying to catch his breath.

**Ven: **"That guy…he just wouldn't quit!"

**Kasai: **"Glad to see you made it out…ngh…alright."

**Ven: **"Hey are you alright?" Concerned, Ven approached Kasai, and seemed to notice something. "Oh my…I'm so sorry I didn't know that-"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry about it." Finally finding the strength, Kasai regained her footing, and she opened yet another portal.

**Ven: **"Hey, I guess Aqua won her fight too." Kasai just smiled, but Sora was still concerned.

**Kasai: **"Not just her."

**Ven: **"What do you mean?" Then, Aqua emerged from the portal, with someone close behind her. "N-no way." The second person to come out of the portal was none other than Terra, causing Ven to get emotional. "T-Terra?"

**Terra: **"Oh Ven, I didn't expect to see you here." Ven walked up to Terra and waited a minute before giving him a good punch. "Hey what was that for?"

**Ven: **"We haven't seen each other in years, and that's all you have to say?"

**Terra: **"Sorry, I didn't think I had to prepare a speech."

**Aqua: **"Hehe, even after all these years, you two still act like brothers." As the three friends finally got the reunion they deserved, Sora was still questioning something.

**Sora: **"Kasai, who is that person?"

**Kasai: **"That's Terra. He's good friends with both Aqua and Ven. A long time ago, he lost his heart to the darkness and was forced to be separated from his friends. Their Master, Master Xehanort, betrayed them all, destroying Ven's heart, and took over Terra's body. But now, they're reunited."

**Riku: **"If all of that's true, how are they here now?"

**Kasai: **"While, Ven's heart was destroyed, it healed over time, thanks to Sora."

**Sora: **"Me what did I do?"

**Kasai: **"Your pure heart was enough to heal Ven's broken heart over the years, until it was strong enough to be apart of Ven again. That's what I took from you before you went to fight Kairai."

**Riku: **"Well that explains one thing, but how is Terra here? You said that…" Riku struggled just to say the name, "…Xehanort, took over his body, but we can guarantee that he's not around anymore."

**Kasai: **"I know…I've known for a while now that Terra wouldn't have his old body again…so I thought the best thing I could do is make him a new one."

**Sora: **"How did you do that?"

**Kasai: **"I will admit that I never met Terra in person, but thanks to us temporarily sharing a heart, I learned more about him, not enough to give you his **entire **back story, but enough to know him, and see what he went through. And once he and Aqua defeated Seisei, I was able to have his abilities, which I don't plan to keep."

**Sora: **"Well, what could he do?"

**Kasai: **"Think of something."

**Sora: **"Excuse me?"

**Kasai: **"Come on, think of something. An object, something that I wouldn't think of."

**Sora: **"Um, okay." Sora thought for a minute. "Okay, now what." Kasai just closed her eyes and materialized something in her hands.

**Kasai: **"Is this what you were thinking of?" Kasai was holding a star shaped fruit.

**Sora: **"Y-yes! How did you-?"

**Kasai: **"Seisei has the abilities to make things become real. That's how he got his name, 'Seisei' means 'create'."

**Riku: **"Not a bad ability to have, but why do you want to get rid of it?"

**Kasai: **"It's not mine to use. It's Seisei's."

**Sora: **"Who cares! He doesn't deserve those powers, even if he was still around to use them."

**Kasai: **"Still, it's not mine to use. I just used it to help Terra."

**Ven: **"Oi, come here." Ven was waving toward Kasai.

**Kasai: **"I'd better go." Kasai walked as quickly as she was able to the others to see what they wanted, leaving Sora and Riku behind.

**Sora: **"Riku…?"

**Riku: **"Hm?"

**Sora: **"Is she… really losing her heart?"

**Riku: **"Yeah...little by little, she's losing her heart. Soon, she'll just be an empty shell."

**Sora: **"Why is this happening?"

**Riku: **"I'm not sure, she just said that it's something that has to be done."

**Sora: **"I just…I wish, I could make it up to her…I've said some horrible things to her."

**Riku: **"Come on you're not the only one Sora."

**Sora: **"Yeah that makes me feel better."

**Riku: **"What I'm saying is, she doesn't hate you for anything. From the time I spent with her, she never talked badly about anyone, all she did was smile. She's not the kind of person to hold a grudge."

**Sora: **"I hope so."

**Riku: **"Oh and Sora?"

**Sora: **"Yeah?"

**Riku: **"Why were you thinking of a Paopu Fruit?" Riku shot Sora a look, Sora obviously embarrassed.

**Sora: **"I-I don't know! It was the first thing I could think of!"

**Riku: **"Uh-huh, yeah, that's the reason."

**Sora: **"Shut up!"

**Riku: **"Sora! Look!" Riku pointed to Kasai, who is now laying unconscious in Aqua's arms. They both raced over to the group to see if she was alright.

**Sora: **"What happened?"

**Ven: **"I-I don't know. She was just talking and then…this! Aqua what happened to her?" Aqua seemed to be using some kind of magic to see what was wrong with Kasai. When she seemed to find out what was wrong she was shocked. "Well?"

**Aqua: **"It's her heart…It's shattered." Everyone was in shock, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

**Sora: **"No, that has to be a mistake! Her heart can't be shattered! It just can't!"

**Aqua: **"I'm sorry Sora, but it's true. And unlike Ven, I don't think it'll ever be healed." Everyone just dropped their heads, mourning over their fallen friend, who now lays there in an eternal sleep.

**Okay guys that's the end of this Fanfiction.**

**Okay I'm lying**

**That's the end of **_**this part **_**of the Fanfiction**

**Yep that's right, this Fanfiction has multiple parts**

**But don't worry, I'll continue to update the chapters to this Fanfiction right here so you don't have to look far**

**The next part of the Fanfiction will be in a different characters perspective from the beginning to the end, much like what they did in Birth by Sleep**

**Anyway I'm rambling, I'll update as soon as I can, so please review thank you.**


	13. A New Person, Same Story

**Hi Everyone**

**Well here's part 2 of my Fanfiction**

**In this part, it's in Riku's POV, so everything that happened to him in my fanfic will be explored and explained.**

**A lot of things will be repeated from the first part, but that's only to help things make sense.**

**Also, Riku will have more flashbacks to when Kasai was on the islands, so you can see how close the three were as friends.**

**Oh and one more thing, you will notice that my OC is going to have a minor crush on Riku, but it's nothing more than that, I won't pair them up, so don't worry**

**Well enough rambling, on with the show.**

Riku and Kairi just watched as Sora ran to go on his next little journey. Riku noticed that Kairi was obviously worried about Sora.

**Riku: **"Don't worry. Sora's stubborn, he won't go down easily." Riku said to cheer her up.

**Kairi: **"Yeah, you're right." This was enough to convince Kairi. "I'm going to go back home, Selphie is waiting for me, bye Riku."

**Riku: **"Later Kairi. I'll just stay here for a little while." Kairi left, leaving Riku back on the island. _'I still can't believe there was a time when I couldn't wait to get away from this place. There are so many memories here.' _Riku seemed to be traveling down memory lane, simply looking around the island, until he finally made it to the secret spot. _'It's been a long time since I was here.' _Riku started to enter, wondering how much of it changed since the last time he was there. Then, when he was about half through the path leading to the heart of the cave, he could have sworn he heard something.

"_**It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!"**_

"_**You sure you didn't just hear it this time?"**_

"_**What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"**_

"_**All right. Suppose there really is a monster…Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"**_

"_**No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"**_

"_**Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful."**_

Concluding that the voices were just hallucinations, Riku continued to make his way through the cave. When he finally got through he saw all of the drawing that were made over the years. After he spent some time in the cave, Riku decided it was time for him to go back home as well. That was his plan anyway, until he started hearing voices again, and once again, he couldn't see anyone there.

"_**See that? It was just the wind making that noise."**_

"_**Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?"**_

"_**A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."**_

"_**Geez is that really all there is in here?"**_

"_**What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora."**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"**_

"_**Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"**_

When Riku turned around to double check and see if anyone was there, he noticed a little girl, apparently asleep in the fetal position, in front of the large door that rested in the cave. She didn't look any older than five years old, and didn't seem to be feeling well, so Riku went to go see if she was alright.

**Riku: **"Hey, what's wrong?" As he reached a hand out to see if she was even awake, she harshly slapped it away.

**Girl: **"Don't touch me." She never looked up at Riku, she kept her head resting on her legs.

**Riku: **"I can't just let you sleep here, you'll get sick."

**Girl: **"So be it."

**Riku: **"Come on, how about I take you to the mainland, I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

**Girl: **"They're not there."

**Riku: **"Oh? Then where are they?"

**Girl: **"Another world."

**Riku: **"…W-what?"

**Girl: **"I'm not from here, I just come here to see some friends of mine. Well they were my friends, they're not anymore."

**Riku: **"Why's that?"

**Girl: **"Because I did something. Something bad." Before he could ask what it was he heard something outside.

**Selphie: **"Oi, Riku are you in there?" Reflexes kicked in, and Riku turned around to see who it was. Obviously he couldn't see anyone, so he returned his attention to the girl, but she wasn't there anymore, she simply vanished.

**Riku: **_'I wonder who that girl was.' _Riku started to make his way out of the Secret Spot to see who was calling him. It was, of course, Selphie. Kairi was there too. "Yeah what is it Selphie?"

**Selphie: **"Kairi said you were over here on the islands, and I thought you would get lonely if you were here by yourself."

**Riku: **"Not really. I actually enjoy the time alone, gives me a chance to think."

**Selphie: **"Aw Riku that's so boring. Come on Kairi let's go." Selphie was practically dragging Kairi to another part of the island.

**Kairi: **"See you later Riku." Riku waved as the two girls fade in the distance. Riku decided to go to the little plateau where he and Sora use to spare against each other, just to stare out at the sunset. As he walked up to the plateau, he noticed some kids, about five or six years old, were standing on the bridge.

**Boy 1: **"Okay now close your eyes."

**Girl: **"Aw why?"

**Boy 2: **"Because then it can be a surprise." Riku could just watch as the helpless girl did as she was told and closed her eyes. Somehow it didn't surprise Riku that the two younger boys were him and Sora as kids, and the girl was the same one he met not too long ago.

**Riku: **_'Huh, must be an old memory.'_

**Young Riku: **"Okay you can open your eyes now." The little girl opened her eyes to see a tiny fish in younger Riku's hands, which seemed to terrify the girl.

**Girl: **"AHHHHHH! Get that thing away from me!" (1) The girl tried to run away, but didn't seem to know where she was, and just ran off of the bridge landing on the beach a few feet below.

**Young Sora: **"Riku that wasn't funny."

**Young Riku: **"Hey don't blame me! It was your idea!"

**Young Sora: **"I think you should go see if she's alright, then apologize."

**Young Riku: **"Tsh, fine." Present day Riku just watch as his younger self raced down to the beach to see if the girl was alright, while younger Sora just stayed where he was.

**Riku: **_'Man this memory is so clear and vivid. But I don't remember this ever happening.' _Younger Riku made it to where the girl was, and she was face down in the sand.

**Young Riku: **"Hey, are you alright?"

**Girl: **"That was mean." Her response was muffled, as she finally got up to her feet. "You know I'm afraid of fish."

**Young Riku: **"Sorry, we thought you were kidding."

**Girl: **"Well, now you know, I wasn't kidding."

**Young Riku: **"I'm sorry…" The girl seemed to laugh to herself. "What's so funny?"

**Girl: **"I just thought of a new nickname for you."

**Young Riku: **"Oh really, what is it?"

**Girl: **"Ku-Ku."

**Young Riku: **"What? Why would you give me that as a nickname?"

**Girl: **"Because you're crazy to think that I would ever lie to you and Sora." Just like that all of the kids disappeared, leaving Riku slightly confused.

**Riku: **_'Did all of that really happen at one time? If so, then why can't I remember it?' _Kairi seemed to come back out of nowhere, kind of worried. "What's wrong Kairi?"

**Kairi: **"Riku, I think I'm seeing things. One second, I see a girl sitting under a palm tree and then another, she's gone. Vanished!"

**Riku: **"Oh, you saw her too?"

**Kairi: **"So I'm not imagining things?"

**Riku: **"Either that, or we're both hallucinating the same thing."

**Kairi: **"What could it mean?"

**Riku: **"I'm not sure, but I think that we should keep this from Sora when he gets back, at least not until we figure out what's going on."

**Kairi: **"Yeah, you're right."

**Riku: **"Speak of the devil, look who's here." Riku pointed down to show Sora racing toward them, and soon enough made it to them. "Wow, I'm impressed. You finished your journey already?" Sora shook his head.

**Sora: **"Not yet. I have a long way to go."

**Kairi: **"So how come you're back home? Is there anything wrong?" Sora told Riku and Kairi everything that happened to him so far, leaving Kairi shocked and Riku impressed.

**Riku: **_'So Sora finally met someone new. It's about time.' _"So you met a girl Sora? What do you think of her?" Riku gave Sora a sly smirk.

**Sora: **"I don't know anymore. That's why I have to go and find her and see what's going on."

**Kairi: **"Do you know where she is Sora?" Sora nodded.

**Riku: **"Well don't leave us hanging, tell us where she is. We'll help you find her." Kairi nodded in agreement.

**Sora: **"Well, if what those girls said was true, she's in…the Realm of Darkness." Kairi seemed to be okay with it, while Riku wasn't so sure.

**Riku: **_'The Realm of Darkness…can I really go back there?' _Kairi noticed that Riku was feeling uneasy with the idea of going to the Realm of Darkness.

**Kairi: **"It's okay Riku, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

**Riku: **_'No I have to get over this, that was in the past.' _"No I'll be alright, besides, I want to meet this new friend of Sora's." He gave Sora a reassuring smirk.

**Sora: **"Okay then, if you guys are alright with coming along, let's go." The three friends made their way back to the Gummi Ship, to tell Donald and Goofy what was happening. Telling them that this was something that only they three of them (Sora, Riku and Kairi) could do. Goofy was alright with it right away, but it took Donald some time to let them go. So, Sora, Riku and Kairi left the Gummi Ship to go back to Destiny Islands.

**Kairi: **"So how are we suppose to get to the Realm of Darkness?"

**Kairai: **"All you have to do is ask." Sora, Riku and Kairi noticed that three people were standing behind them. Riku didn't recognize any of them.

**Sora: **"What're you guys doing here?"

**Riku: **_'Obviously Sora's met them before, but by his reaction, I don't think they're a good bunch.'_

**Konki: **"You really think that we'd just leave you hanging? Come on, we're nothing like Kasai."

**Riku: **_'Kasai? Why does that name sound so familiar? Is that the girl that Sora was talking about earlier?'_

**Ikusa: **"Personally, I wouldn't have come if these two didn't force me." Ikusa pointed to Kairai and Konki as he spoke, earning him a playful shove from Konki.

**Konki: **"Meany!"

**Sora: **"So you can help us get to the Realm of Darkness?"

**Kairai: **"Yep, it's simple, watch." With that, Kairai summoned a darkness portal. "This should lead you to the Realm of Darkness."

**Sora: **"Thanks." the trio were about to leave through the portal when,

**Konki: **"Gees, we come all this way to help you, and you're eager to leave before we're finished? How rude!"

**Riku: **"Help us how exactly?" _'There's something not right about these guys.'_

**Ikusa: **"This won't be like the last time you went to the Realm of Darkness. You'll be in even more danger."

**Riku: **_'So these guys know more then they let on, I better remember that.' _Before he knew it, Ikusa was handing Riku a Darkness Pendant. He seemed to know what it was for, to ward off any and all darkness that got near it. _'Where did these guys get this kind of things. They're not normal.' _Riku never let his guard down as the trio left into the world of darkness. "Where should we start? I mean, where can we start?" The ribbon around Kairi's wrist began to glow brightly, and shot a beam of light that seemed to make a path.

**Kairi: **"Maybe we should follow the light." So the three did, Kairi never let go of Sora's arm. After what seemed like forever, the three heard something they'll never forget.

**Kasai: **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was heart stopping, making them race toward it. What they saw was surprising. Riku didn't know what was going on, he just saw two girls in the distance, one of them obviously in pain. She was clutching her head with an iron grip. The other girl there seemed to be comforting her, surrounding her with what little light she could control. This didn't help much.

**Aqua: **"Kasai, you have to be strong."

**Riku: **_'So that's Kasai. Why does it feel like I know her?'_

**Kasai: **"I know, but I just…I can't take it! I don't want to remember! Not again! I can't remember!" Because he's too nice for his own good, Sora raced to Kasai and Aqua, with Kairi still holding onto his arm, and with Riku not far behind.

**Sora: **"Kasai! Are you alright?" Kasai was only able to open one eye, but that was enough for her to see who was talking to her.

**Kasai: **"S-Sora…?" Her eyes got wider with shock as she saw who Sora was with.

**Riku: **_'This isn't good, she looks like she's going to-'_

**Aqua: **"Quick! You have to get out of here!" But it was too late. Kasai raced full speed toward Sora, with absolute rage in her eyes. Darkness started to surround her arms and legs as she relentlessly attacked Sora with quick jabs and kicks, attacks that if they connected with anyone, would completely consume them in darkness. Luckily for Sora he was an expert at dodging attacks. Riku and Kairi did everything they could stop her attacks, with no luck.

**Riku: **_'This isn't working. I need to get rid of the darkness she's controlling.' _Then Riku had an idea. Riku ran in front of Sora before Kasai could finish one of her attacks, and was able to absorb all of the darkness she was controlling into his pendant, which caused Kasai to freeze from the aftershock. _'I can't believe that actually worked.'_ Aqua took the opportunity to run up to Kasai and gently caused her to go unconscious, if that's even possible.

**Sora: **"What just happened?"

**Aqua: **"I must apologize for her, she really isn't herself anymore. Not since she came here…"

**Riku: **"Well, can you tell us what happened?"

**Aqua: **"Sure, but may I ask you something first?" All three of them nodded. "What are all of your names?"

**Sora: **"I'm Sora."

**Riku: **"I'm Riku."

**Kairi: **"Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi." After all of their names were said, Aqua was on the brink of tears.

**Aqua: **"I-I can't believe it…you all…have grown up so much."

**Riku: **_'Grown up? We've met her before?'_

**Voice: **"Yes you have."

**Riku: **_'Who's there?' _Riku seemed to be talking to a ghost, no one other than Sora, Kairi and Aqua were with him in the Realm of Darkness.

**Voice: **"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that she is someone you can trust."

**Riku: **_'Who are you and how can I trust you?'_

**Voice: **"Good point…I guess…it's up to you whether or not you can trust me." With a sudden flash, Riku remembered who the girl was in the Realm of Darkness.

**Riku: **"It's been a while Aqua."

**Aqua: **"Yes it has. I would love to reminisce with all of you, but staying in this place isn't safe. Especially with someone with a pure heart."

**Sora: **"Well then, how do are we going to get out of here?"

**Aqua: **"I don't know. I've been trying to find my way back home for a long time now. Kasai here, was trying to help me through it most of the time. We were close a few times, but something always got in the way. I told her not to push herself, but she kept at it, no matter how much pain it caused her." Aqua looked down at the still unconscious Kasai with sympathy in her eyes.

**Sora: **"Well, we made it out of here before, we can do it again. Right Riku!"

**Riku: **"That's right."

**Aqua: **"You mean, you were here before?"

**Sora: **"Yeah, not too long ago in fact. After we defeated Xemnas, we came here. Not too long after, a Door to Light was opened and we were able to go back home."

**Aqua: **"Who's Xemnas?" Riku looked down to see Kasai's lifeless body move, shooting something at Sora's new keychain, making it start to glow brightly, teleporting them all to Radiant Garden. "Oh, so we're back here." Aqua picked up Kasai and decided to take her somewhere she knew she'd be safe.

**Sora: **"You know Merlin?"

**Aqua: **"Yes, a long time ago. I'm sure he can watch over Kasai."

**Riku: **_'Things don't add up. Did Kasai send us here? If so, why would she do that?' _After a brief walk they made it to Merlin's house.

**Merlin: **"Why of course I'll look after her. After all that you and your friends have done for us and the other worlds, it's the least I could do."

**Aqua: **"Thank you very much." Aqua placed Kasai gently down on a nearby bed, where she stayed, motionless. "Please, tell us when she wakes up."

**Merlin: **"Of course, of course. Now run along." The four of them left Merlin's house.

**Riku: **_'I really don't think we should leave her, but it's the only option right now.' _Riku barely listened to the conversation between Sora and Aqua, but he caught the end of it.

**Aqua: **"…and they must still be suffering."

**Riku: **"What do you mean?" _'Who is she talking about?'_

**Aqua: **Ventus' heart was shattered, causing him to go into a deep sleep that I'm sure he hasn't woken up from yet. And Terra…he lost his body to our former master, Xehanort."

**Riku: **_'Xehanort? We just can't escape from that guy!"_

**Sora: **"He's our enemy! He took over Riku's body and forced him to fight against me!"

**Riku: **"He's caused us nothing but pain from the moment we met him!" _'I can't believe he'd cause other people pain too, not that I'm surprised.'_ Riku looked up to the nearby castle and saw a little girl standing on one of the balconies. He couldn't get a good look at her because she was far away, but he noticed her and it caught his attention. He soon noticed that Sora was also looking up at the castle.

**Sora: **"When I first met Kasai, she was here in Radiant Garden. She put up a force field around the castle, making it so no one could get in or out. I just want to know…what she was doing in there."

**Riku: **_'So Kasai was here huh? Could she be the one that-?' _"I'm all for it. So let's go." So all of them headed up to the castle, happy to see that no Heartless were anywhere in sight. After a short walk, they made it to the castle, seeing it hasn't changed at all."

**Aqua: **"Amazing, so this is what the inside of the castle looks like." The four of them started to look around the castle when they heard something.

**Young Kairi: **"Wait, don't leave me behind!" All four them turned to see two little girls, both appearing to be about five years old, running through the castle.

**Young Kasai: **"I can't help it if you're slow. Hurry up!"

**Riku: **_'That voice, it can't be." _The two girl seemed like they were racing each other, but stopped when they saw Sora and the gang in front of them.

**Young Kasai: **"Who are you people?"

**Riku: **_'That's definitely her, but what does it mean?' _"I'm Riku nice to meet both of you." _'The second looks like Kairi as a kid, so does that make this girl-?'_

**Aqua: **"Well what's your name?"

**Young Kasai: **"My name's Kasai, happy to meet you."

**Riku: **_'So it is her. Kasai was the one I saw back on Destiny Islands, or at least this version of her. Does that mean she was there before? I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out.'_

**(1) I decided to add my own personal phobia in this, why I don't know, but deal with it.**


	14. Dead Memories Can Be Revived

**Aqua: **"Oh, so your name is Kasai? What a pretty name."

**Young Kasai: **"Thank you."

**Riku: **_'Weird, why do I feel this way? I'm almost positive that I've never met this girl in my life, but I'm starting to feel like I know her.'_

**Young Kairi: **"Hey, maybe the other Sora told this one about it."

**Riku: **_'Now that's interesting.' _"Other Sora? You mean you've met another Sora, Kasai?"

**Young Kasai: **"Uh-huh, but he wasn't as old as this one." Young Kasai points to Sora, "He was the same age as us." Young Kasai wrapped an arm around Young Kairi.

**Riku: **_'Hm, I have a hunch.' _"Out of curiosity, did you meet another Riku too?"

**Young Kasai: **"Yeah, how did you know?"

**Riku: **"Just a lucky guess. Excuse us for a second." Riku practically drags Sora to the other end of the room, away from the girls. _'So she does know us, there's only one way to find out for sure.'_

**Sora: **"Riku, what is it?"

**Riku: **"Sora, do you still have that keychain?" Sora nodded and handed Riku the keychain.

**Sora: **"What do you want with it?"

**Riku: **"Well it worked before, I want to see if it can work again." Riku made his way back over to the girls. _'I sure hope this works.' _"Kasai, can you do me a favor and hold this for a second." Riku hands her the keychain.

**Young Kasai: **"Oh okay, but what for?"

**Riku: **"I just want to see if something happens." Young Kasai takes the keychain, which starts to glow again, but not as brightly as before. _'Good, I hope this works.'_ She eventually gave it back to Riku. "Thank you."

Riku and Sora both help the keychain in their hands, letting their old memories come back to them. They saw Destiny Islands, back when they were really young, everything as they remembered it. Then they saw the secret spot that they and their friends use to draw pictures. They saw Sora and Kairi drawing each other on the far end of the wall. This confused Sora because he remembers this memory clearly, as if it was yesterday, but it shocked Riku who saw something Sora didn't.

**Sora: **"What is it Riku?"

**Riku: **"Look at her left arm." Sora did so, and noticed that there was a faint mark on her arm, one that looked like a heart. Sora and Riku seemed to have the same idea. "Hey girls, do you think you can do us another favor."

**Young Kairi and Kasai: **"Sure."

**Riku: **"Can you show us your left arm? Both of you?"

**Young Kasai: **"Man, you guys sure do ask a lot of weird questions. Hehe." But the two girls did so, showing their left arms to them. Kairi's arm had no marks whatsoever on it, while Kasai on the other hand had a faint mark on it, one that looks like a heart. "Is something wrong?"

**Riku: **"No, nothing's wrong. Thank you." _'Strange, all of these years Sora thought it was Kairi who drew that carving of him, but…was it really Kasai?_

**Aqua: **"Well, we'd better get going. I hope we'll see you around someday."

**Young Kairi: **"Me too!" The young Kasai said something, but it was too faint for anyone to hear it. Soon, everyone left the castle.

**Riku: **"Aqua, you know what happened to us, don't you?"

**Aqua: **"Well not exactly. I know what happened, just not how."

**Sora: **"Wait, you knew? Since when?"

**Aqua: **"Since we went to see Merlin. He didn't seem to know you guys at all, but from what you said, you knew him. I thought that was suspicious, and I had to follow a hunch. Once Sora suggested that we should go to the castle, I thought that would be a great place to see if what I thought was true. Sure enough, it was."

**Kairi: **"So, what exactly happened to us?"

**Aqua: **"Well, I don't know if this is true or not, but I'm thinking that the items you got from those three somehow teleported us to the past."

**Kairi: **"What? How are we suppose to get back home?"

**Aqua: **"I'm not sure." Riku noticed that there was something in his pocket as everyone else was talking. It looked like a note. Riku first read it to himself before he told everyone else about it.

**Riku: **"Hey guys, I think you'd better read this." Everyone walked over to Riku to see what the note said:

"_**Hi everyone, sorry I have to give you something like this in order to talk to you, but I don't want to worry my little sister. I know who all of you are, and don't worry, I know how you all can get back home. And don't look so surprised, I may be 5 buy I know a lot more than you might think. And don't try to think of how I wrote this, you'll just give yourselves a headache. Anyway, use the keychain you showed me and sis. That's what got you here, it'll get you back home. Just think of home, and you'll be back where you belong. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Oh and Kairi, I'm sorry you forgot about me…that's gonna cause everyone a lot of pain later on. ~Kasai"**_

**Riku: **_'I wonder what she ment by that. She seems to know a lot more than she's letting on, and I doubt a 5 year old could write this, something doesn't add up.' _The gang started to make their way back to Merlin's house to get Kasai, who still lay on the bed undisturbed.

**Merlin: **"Ah, so you're back. Good thing too, I wouldn't want her to wake up with you guys not here again."

**Sora: **"What? She woke up?"

**Merlin: **"Why yes. Not too long ago. Poor thing barely had any energy at all, she was barely able to sit up. I don't even think she knew where she was, her eyes had absolutely no light in them. When I asked her what happened, she said that she didn't want to talk about it."

**Sora: **"Oh…"

**Riku: **_'Hm, no light in her eyes? Does that mean she is rejecting the light, or she won't accept it? She keeps giving me something to think about, and the only way I can get answers is from her.' _Aqua was about to pick up Kasai in order to move her, when Riku stepped in. "Don't worry I got it."

**Aqua: **"Are you sure?" Riku nodded and picked her up. She seemed to twitch slightly at the contact but she didn't wake up.

**Riku: **_'Hm, I wonder if she'll wake up soon.' _They all soon walked to the outside to see if what the young Kasai said was true. Each one of them placed a hand on the keychain and thought about home, but nothing happened.

**Sora: **"Great, it didn't work. Now how are we suppose to get home?"

Suddenly, Kasai's eyes opened, and everyone was ready to fight her off if they had to, but that wasn't the case. By this time, everyone except Riku let go of the keychain, and soon Kasai joined him. She didn't seem to be fully conscious, so everyone let their guard down, but they didn't expect the keychain to start glowing brightly as soon as Kasai touched it. Sora, Aqua and Kairi scrambled to come back into contact with the keychain, fearing that if they didn't they would be left behind. They made it in time and were all teleported back to their own time. The keychain gave off a blinding light, causing Riku to shut his eyes tight. He began to open them again when he heard someone shouting.

**Kairi: **"Sora! Sora please wake up!" Riku opened his eyes to see Sora passed out on the ground.

**Riku: **"What happened?"

**Kairi: **"I don't know, he just passed out! Sora, please wake up!" Kairi was shaking Sora violently trying to wake him up, but no luck.

**Aqua: **"Kairi stop, if you keep doing that you'll severely injure him."

**Kairi: **"He may be injured now! We have to wake him!"

**Riku: **"Kairi he'll be okay, Sora's not the guy to go down without a fight." At the mention of Sora's name, Kasai's body twitched again, and again she didn't wake up.

**Aqua: **"He's right, I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Kairi nodded in defeat. "Now what're we going to do with her." Aqua pointed to a still unconscious Kasai.

**Riku:** "Sora's told me time and again that he has friends here, maybe they can look after her."

**Aqua: **"Alright, why don't you go and see if they can watch after her and we'll stay here and watch after Sora until he wakes up."

**Riku: **"Alright." Riku left Aqua and Kairi behind as he left with Kasai to the castle, where he assumed Leon and the gang were. Luckily for him, he was right, but since he never really met any of them, he had to introduce himself, something he wasn't really good at.

**Yuffie: **"Oh hi! I don't think we've met, I'm Yuffie!"

**Riku: **"H-hi, I'm-"

**Yuffie: **"Oh what happened here? Is she alright?"

**Riku: **"I-I think she's fine but-"

**Yuffie: **"Aerith! Come here! I think this girl needs some help!" In the near distance approached another girl.

**Aerith: **"What is it Yuffie? Oh hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Aerith." Aerith approached Riku and Kasai to see what was wrong with her, hopefully heal her.

**Riku: **"N-nice to meet you, but all I wanted to ask was-"

**Yuffie: **"Oi! Leon! Cid! Tifa! Come out here!" Leon, Tifa and Cid came out of the castle, thanks to Yuffie's constant yelling. Kasai's slowly started to open, but Riku didn't seem to notice. Tifa approached Kasai and looked over her along with Aerith.

**Cid: **"Jeez, what's with all the racket out here?"

**Yuffie: **"I think this girl needs some help!" Leon walked up to Kasai to see what happened.

**Leon: **"Who are you?"

**Riku: **"Riku. Sora's friend."

**Yuffie: **"Oh, you know Sora? Why didn't you say so?"

**Riku: **"I would have if you gave me the chance."

**Cid: **"Hoooey, he got you good."

**Yuffie: **"Oh shut up Cid!"

**Leon: **"So what can we do for you?"

**Riku: **"I was hoping that you guys could look after her for a while. She could really use a place to rest up."

**Aerith: **"Why yes of course, that's okay right Leon?"

**Leon: **"Yeah sure, why not." Riku handed Kasai's lifeless bodyto Leon, and was about to leave when he noticed her eyes shoot open.

**Yuffie: **"What's wrong with her?" A cloud of darkness started to surround Kasai.

**Aerith: **"Leon, you have to get away from her!" Leon quickly dropped Kasai and got as far away from her as possible. She managed to land on all fours, so she wasn't hurt.

**Riku: **"What happened?"

**Leon: **"I don't know, but I don't think we're going to find out anytime soon." Leon summoned his Gunblade, ready to fight against Kasai.

Kasai's body started to shake with anger as she raised to her feet. Once she was standing on two legs, she shot a death glare at Riku, that caused her eyes to turn bright yellow. Without warning, Kasai broke out in a light speed sprint and quickly was face to face with Riku. Before she could attack him, Tifa came out of nowhere and punched her square in the face, causing her to fly back a few feet.

**Riku: **"Thanks." Tifa couldn't respond, because she clutched the hand she used to punch Kasai with, shaking after seeing it was slowly turning black.

**Tifa: **"Wh-What's happening?" Aerith raced over to see if she could help Tifa heal her hand, but before she could get close to her, a large Darkness energy ball blasted Tifa back until she hit the outside wall of the castle. Tifa had enough energy left to stay conscious, but she had to kneel over in pain. Aerith quickly made it to her, but not before Kasai started to make her way over to them. Riku saw this, but didn't have enough time to react before she was within shooting distance of the two. Luckily for them, Cid managed to set him self between the two in order to block, but he was out of luck. Kasai latched onto Cid's heart and viciously ripped out something causing Cid to drop to his knees and fall unconscious.

**Leon: **"Yuffie! Go get Sora, we could use his help!"

**Yuffie: **"Right!" Yuffie raced away from the fight, but not before Kasai tried to stop her. Luckily, Leon was fast to attack her from behind and make her focus her attention onto him. While she was distracted Riku tried to sneak up and also attack her from behind, but she was onto him, and quickly dodged him. Riku and Leon were now standing side by side, trying to think of a way to get her to stay still. Leon thought of an idea, and went over it with Riku.

**Leon: **"Hey, Riku was it? Do you know the spell 'Gravity'?"

**Riku: **"Yeah, I learned it a while ago."

**Leon: **"Good. Cast it on her, and we'll both attack her with everything we've got."

**Riku: **"Sounds good to me." Riku quickly casted Gravity onto Kasai, causing her to temporarily to lose control of her legs, making her a sitting duck. Leon and Riku took this chance to close the gap between them and her, using all of their strength to slice through her, hoping that was enough to make her fall.

**Voice: **_'Sorry, that won't be enough.' _Riku thought he was hearing things, as he turned around to see Kasai was still standing, not even looking like she was injured. She turned to both Riku and Leon, giving them another taste of her death glare.

**Leon: **"Geez, does this girl ever take a break."

**Riku: **"We don't have time to find out, just keep attacking." Both of them tried to double team Kasai, Leon shooting a fireball at her as a distraction with Riku running up the side to her blind spot. But Kasai didn't fall for it, she effortlessly redirected Leon's attack so it attacked Riku instead and that it did. Riku was already weak from Kasai's previous attacks that Sora didn't see, but he wasn't one to give up easily and took the hit and launched himself for another attack. Kasai just looked up at him, and simply dodged it, running straight for Leon.

Riku couldn't pick himself up in time so he was of no help to Leon. Leon tried to block it, but he didn't have enough time. Kasai ran up to Leon and quickly knocked Leon out with one powerful attack. When Riku regained his footing, he raced toward Kasai, ready to do anything to make her stop. Kasai dodged every single one of Riku's attacks, never letting him get close to hitting her. Once she saw an opening, Kasai quickly and painfully attacked Riku's heart, latching onto something that was connected to it. Soon enough, she ripped the part out of Riku's heart, causing him to instantly lose consciousness. As he slowly drifted out of this world, he could only hear Sora's voice, filled with anger.

**Sora: **"Kasai!" With that, Riku was out. He no longer knew what was happening in the world of the living as he thought that he would soon be one with the dead. Then, as a sort of way to keep him awake, Riku heard voices. They were distant and faint so he didn't know what they were saying. Soon though, the world he was in now turned from black to light in a flash, as he was now in a new world. Riku saw Destiny Islands, it was sunset as three kids were hanging out by the paopu fruit tree.

**Young Kasai: **"The sunset is so beautiful."

**Young Riku: **"Well, I don't know how you can see it. What, with your eyes and all."

**Young Sora: **"Riku! You shouldn't say things like that!"

**Young Riku: **"What? It's true."

**Young Sora: **"Well you still shouldn't say things like-"

**Young Kasai: **"Well he is right." Both of the young boys looked at Kasai. "I haven't been able to see anything on my own. I've had to use the help of other people to see."

**Young Sora: **"What do you mean by that?"

**Young Kasai: **"Ku-ku, look at something, anything at all. But make sure it's something I wouldn't think of."

**Young Riku: **"I really wish you would stop calling me that."

**Young Kasai: **"Oh I'm sorry. So did I just imagine me falling of that bridge right over there." Young Kasai pointed to the nearby bridge that Young Riku made her fall off of in an earlier vision Riku had, making young Riku scoff as a response.

Young Riku looked around the island, and chose something of interest to look at. Kasai closed her eyes, and when she opened them up again, they were the same color as Riku's. "You looking at the bird's nest that is resting on top of that cocoanut tree over there." Young Kasai pointed to the tree that was a good distance behind them.

**Young Sora: **"That's amazing! How did you do that?"

**Young Kasai: **"I'm not really sure, I just know that whatever whoever I'm with sees, I'm able to see it too."

**Young Riku: **"That must suck. Having to rely on others if you want to see."

**Young Kasai: **"I will admit that I don't like having to rely on others, but I'm grateful I have people like you guys to be with. So thank you." At those final words, the world Riku saw began to fade, and soon it disappeared completely, leaving Riku back in the world of darkness. Soon, Riku was slowly drifting back into unconsciousness, but if he did that here, he would never wake up.

Before he could drift into sleep, he heard a soothing voice, but it wasn't the kids he heard before in his past memories. The voice was…calm, and majestic, almost hypnotizing.

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the day s we had_

_And I dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

Riku slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. He looked around and only could a field of nothing but lilies as far as the eye could see. Each one was blooming with life, as they majestically flowed along with the wind **(1)**. Riku looked around to see if he could find the owner of the voice, when he noticed a large Sakura tree. At the base of the tree sat a girl, who seemed to be holding something. The girl looked as if she didn't notice Riku as he got up and walked over to her.

_You will always gonna be3 the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love…_

**Riku: **"That was a nice song." The girl looked up to Riku, who now had a better view of what she was holding. She was holding a dark, energy ball that resembled a heart. After a short amount of time, Riku realized that the girl was Kasai, and summoned his Keyblade, ready to defend himself. "Who are you really, and what is that in your hand?"

**Kasai: **"Oh, I don't think we officially met. I'm Kasai."

**Riku: **"I know who you are. What is that in your hand, and how do I know you?" Kasai stood up, Riku took a step back, ready for anything she might throw at him. Kasai did something unexpected, she handed Riku the energy ball.

**Kasai: **"Here, I'm sorry. This is really yours. I had no right to take it."

**Riku: **"Well what is it?"

**Kasai: **"It's your darkness. You saw me earlier, I wasn't in my right mind then. Sometimes I just lose control, and when I'm in that state I…I steal whatever darkness I can." Riku summoned away his Keyblade, he knew that this wasn't the same girl he fought earlier.

**Riku: **"So, that darkness…was in my heart?"

**Kasai: **"Yes. The shock from the lose caused your body to go into unconsciousness. I'm actually surprised that you're able to stand now. You require much of you energy from you darkness, and when you lost it, your heart couldn't take it. You need to take your darkness back, or else your heart won't be able to take it and eventually shatter." This was enough to convince Riku, as he took back his darkness.

**Riku: **"So who are you? How do I know you?" Kasai just looked down.

**Kasai: **"I don't know what you're talking about."

**Riku: **"Yes you do. You were with me and Sora on Destiny Islands. So what happened? Why couldn't I remember anything about that before now?" Kasai never raised her head. "I promise I won't get mad, I just feel like a part of my life is missing and I want it back." Riku placed a hand on Kasai's shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

**Kasai: **"I-I can't tell you. I don't think I can take it again."

**Riku: **_'Again.' _"I promise, nothing you say will change who I am right now."

**Kasai: **"Okay." Kasai place a hand on Riku's forehead, seeming to give Riku back his old memories. He was once again back at Destiny Islands, he was on a boat making his way to the island, Sora was apparently already there. Once he tied his boat to the dock, he noticed Sora and what looked like Kasai hanging out around the Paopu tree. Young Riku raced to the tree to see Sora on the ground, clutching his arm, and Kasai was standing above him.

**Young Riku: **"What did you do?" Young Riku ran over to Sora to see if he was alright. His shirt was torn at the sleeve, and his eyes were shut tight because of the pain. Kasai didn't answer. "What did you do to Sora!"

**Young Kasai: **"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to…" Young Riku got up and made his way over to Kasai.

**Young Riku: **"You're a monster! You think you can do whatever you want!" Young Riku grabbed Kasai by the collar of her shirt. "You think your pity routine will work forever and that no one will ever talk back you. Well that's not going to happen here. Hurt my friends, and you get hurt back!" Young Riku threw Kasai to the ground, hard. Hard enough that he could have sworn he heard a crack. Kasai didn't move, ready to take whatever else Riku had to throw at her. "You just ruined a good thing. Don't think that you are EVER welcome back here! You may have been our friend before, but not anymore. I don't to you ever again, you got that! I wish we never met you!" Kasai just nodded.

**Young Kasai: **"I understand. And if that's what you truly want…"

**Young Riku: **"It is."

**Young Kasai: **"…Then it should be right if I honor that. It'll be like you and Sora never met me." Young Kasai got up to her feet, and that was the end of the memory. Riku was brought back to reality, Kasai still standing in front of him.

**Riku: **"What do you do? All of those years ago…"

**Kasai: **"Sora was mad at you, for being so late coming to the islands, saying things like, 'Riku, that jerk! He made us wait the whole day for nothing!' and because of that…I lost control and…well you saw what happens to me when I lose control."

**Riku: **"Well then why did you tell me? I'm sure I would have understood."

**Kasai: **"What was I suppose to say? 'I thought you guys should know that if you get mad near me and I'll try to kill you?' That wouldn't help out at all!" Kasai started to cry, turning away from Riku. "Besides, you guys rarely fought in front of me. And when you did, it wasn't anything major, so I didn't have to worry about it. So I thought it would okay just to keep that a secret. Anyway, there's no way to change it now, so let's just forget about it." Riku thought that was fair and dropped the subject.

**Riku: **"So why can I remember these things now? After all these years…"

**Kasai: **"Unfortunately at the time, I didn't know how to use magic well, so it was only temporary. The fact that it lasted this long is surprising."

**Riku: **"…So what do you plan to do? I'm sure that there is something you have or want to do. I'm sure of that."

**Kasai: **"There is. I need Sora…to erase me…"

**(1) Where they are, I don't know. I just made it up.**


	15. Pity in the Eyes, Pain in the Heart

**Riku: **"Why would you want Sora to erase you? If you just told him what happened I'm sure he'll understand. Sora is a forgiving guy." Kasai never wanted to return Riku's gaze, but he made her turn around and look him in the eyes.

**Kasai: **"That won't help."

**Riku: **"What do you mean?"

**Kasai: **"I know you met my friends," Kasai pointed to Riku's pendant he got from Ikusa. "If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be acting the way they are now. And because of this, all of their hearts changed. Kairai changed the most, she is going to go as far as taking over Kingdom Hearts and revive our fallen Master." Riku was shocked.

**Riku: **"H-How is she going to do this?"

**Kasai: **"With my help. I have little to no control over my heart nowadays, and Kairai knows this. When the time comes, she's going to take over my heart and in turn, take over Kingdom Hearts."

**Riku: **"Well then why can't we just get rid of Kairai?" Kasai shot Riku a shocked expression.

**Kasai: **"We can't do that! Destroying Kairai won't end this problem! There are many others that will do the exact same thing! The only way to stop this is to destroy me!"

**Riku: **"Well then, why does Sora have to be the one to do it?" Kasai looked down.

**Kasai: **"Because this will make up for what I did to him."

**Riku: **"That's not a good answer! I made up for it for him!" Kasai shook her head.

**Kasai: **"It's not the same. This is the only way we can get closure. I took away his most precious memories and he takes away my life, I think that's fair."

**Riku: **"You can't be serious! I'm sure there's another-"

**Kasai: **"Riku!" Riku was shocked at her reaction. "I'm sorry to shout, but it's the only way you would listen. This is something I have come to terms with myself, please respect that." Riku just nodded.

**Riku: **_'Maybe I'll be able to change her mind if I spend more time with her.'_

**Kasai: **"Riku…" Riku looked up, "I don't deserve it but…can you help me with something?"

**Riku: **"Sure what is it?"

**Kasai: **"Because of the state he's in now, Sora isn't able to think clearly, and in turn this is effecting the worlds he's going to."

**Riku: **"Well what do you want me to do?"

**Kasai: **"Please, help me go to the worlds Sora's been to and is going to be to and fix whatever he misses." Riku smiled.

**Riku: **"Sure. Where to first?" Kasai closed her eyes, as if trying to find Sora, when she opened them, she said where she was.

**Kasai: **"He's going to be in a new world soon. Would you like to go see him?"

**Riku: **"Yeah, sure."

**Kasai: **"But Riku, at least for now, you can't let Sora see you. If he does, he won't be able to change back to his normal self any sooner."

**Riku: **"Oh, okay then."

**Kasai: **"Alright then let's go." Kasai gave Riku a smile. Not a fake smile, but a real, compassionate smile. Before the two of them could go, a portal appeared close behind Kasai, and Riku quickly placed himself between her and the portal, putting his guard up. Kasai was afraid to turn around, fearing it was someone she could live without seeing. Riku never took his eye off of the portal as someone emerged from it.

**Riku: **"Who are you and what do you want?"

**Ikusa: **"Oh, Kasai it looks as if you found a new one." Kasai quickly recognized the voice.

**Kasai: **"Ikusa…?"

**Ikusa: **"Yep it's me." Kasai moved from behind Riku to see for herself. "And it looks as though you're back to your old self." Kasai started to cry tears of joy as she ran to her old friend.

**Kasai: **"Ikusa!" Kasai practically tackled him as she embraced him in a tight hug. "I can't believe it's really you."

**Ikusa: **"Jeez Kasai, you seem to be more emotional then ever." Kasai playfully pushed him, as she turned back to Riku.

**Kasai: **"Riku, this is my friend Ikusa. Ikusa this is Riku."

**Riku: **"Nice to meet you." Riku reached out to try and shake hands with Ikusa, but Ikusa didn't lift a finger.

**Ikusa: **"Kasai, who is the guy to you?"

**Kasai: **"Oh, you remember those two boys I told you about? The ones on that island that was in a completely different world." Ikusa nodded. "Well, this is one of them." Kasai wrapped her arm around Riku's as she said this, but quickly let go once she noticed what she was doing.

**Ikusa: **"Ah, I see." Ikusa looked away for a split second, but then returned their gaze. "So are still going to go through with it?" Kasai nodded.

**Riku: **"Wait he knows?"

**Kasai: **"Well yeah…he was the first person I told." Ikusa nodded.

**Riku: **"Oh…and you're okay with this?"

**Ikusa: **"Of course. If this is what she wants to do, nothing I say will change it." Riku just hung his head, "So what are you guys up to?"

**Kasai: **"We're going to see a friend of ou-of his, so we better get going."

**Ikusa: **"Okay then, say hi to your new boy-toy for me, if you see him." With that, Ikusa vanished.

**Riku: **"'Boy-Toy'?"

**Kasai: **"Just a nickname he gave someone I know. Come on we'd better go." Kasai opened a portal to an unknown world, but as she did so, her body started to shake, and she would have fallen over if Riku didn't catch her.

**Riku: **"You alright?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." They both made their way through the portal that took them to a place that reminded Riku of home, but not entirely. **(A/N: yes people, they're in Lilo and Stitch's world again, now I shall shut up and let you guys continue to read)**

**Riku: **"So, Sora's here somewhere?"

**Kasai: **"Not yet, but he'll be here soon."

**Riku: **"Well then why are we here now?"

**Kasai: **"If we appear in a world after Sora, then he'll know we're here. If we are here before Sora, then it'll give us a chance to blend in."

**Riku: **"I guess that makes sense." Just then, a guy neither of them knew ran up to them.

**Guy: **"Oh please you have to help me!"

**Kasai: **"What's wrong?"

**Guy: **"Okay, in a few minutes, we're going to start the "Aloha Ohana Blowout" and we're in desperate need of an announcer! Please, you have to help us!"

**Riku: **"I'm sorry, but I don't think that-"

**Kasai: **"He'd love to do it."

**Riku: **"I do?"

**Guy: **"Oh thank you. Thank you so much! But you can't do it in that, you have to change." The guy tried to drag Riku to the nearby changing rooms, but Riku had to stop.

**Riku: **"I'll do it, just give me a second." Riku walked over to Kasai. "What are you doing? I don't want to do this."

**Kasai: **"Well I knew that they would make you change, and that would greatly help in making Sora not recognize you. And let's be honest," Kasai gently grabbed a strand of Riku's hair. "Your hair will be a dead give away."

**Riku: **"Fine I'll do it." Riku followed the guy to the changing rooms, and when he came back out, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with white and light blue flowers. He was also wearing dark blue shorts the went down a little past his knees, with matching sandals. Lastly, he had on a "Aloha Ohana" cap on, with most of his hair tucked inside it. "I feel like an idiot."

**Kasai: **"Don't be silly you look great. I would have loved to do this if he didn't ask you."

**Riku: **"Well I'm glad you said that, because I signed you up for the competition." Kasai's facial expression was in utter shock.

**Kasai: **"W-What?"

**Riku: **"The guy who asked me to announce the competition said that they had one more spot open, and I said you would be more than happy to do it." Kasai playfully pushed Riku.

**Kasai: **"Why would you do that?"

**Riku: **"So this way I know you won't ditch me when I'm onstage." Kasai's eyes widened.

**Kasai: **"W-Why would you say that?"

**Riku: **"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. You better go change, they said you have to dress appropriately for the first competition."

**Kasai: **"Well what is it?"

**Riku: **"I think he said it was a Hula dance contest."

**Kasai: **"Dance contest…? I love dancing! I'll go change!" Kasai raced toward the girls' changing room, leaving Riku alone.

**Ikusa: **"She really is a complicated girl isn't she?" Riku turned to see Ikusa right next to him, but he wasn't really surprised.

**Riku: **"I'll say, she never seems to show anyone her real self. Tell me, what was she like before all of this? I would like to know."

**Ikusa: **"…She was really open with everyone, always wanting to explore new things and see new places. She was the kind of person that if you had a problem you could go to her. If you were hurt, she would heal you. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, she would be there. She loved to sing, everyday we'd hear her singing a new song, and she was really good. She was nice to everyone she met, but almost all of them either used her or turned on her. She said, 'As long as people are happy, then I'm happy.' She's not the kind of person to think of herself, but she won't change, so I guess that's good."

**Riku: **"You seem to know a lot about her."

**Ikusa: **"Of course, she was my first real friend. She's my only friend now." The two of them just stood silent. "Well I better get going."

**Riku: **"Wait, don't you want to stay and watch the competition?"

**Ikusa: **"No thanks. Sitting back and watching something isn't my forte." Ikusa seemed to disappear in the sea of people as Kasai came back.

**Kasai: **"Well, how do I look?" Riku turned to see Kasai was now in a hula skirt that went down to a little above her knees, with a brown bikini top. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, letting a few strands hang in front and alongside her face. Also, she had on a red flower bracelet, that greatly stood out from the rest of her outfit.

**Riku: **"You look amazing."

**Kasai: **"Really? I thought it was a little much."

**Riku: **"It's not. Well, we'd better get going, it's about to start."

**Kasai: **"Oh, okay. Oh! How will you know what to say? Have you ever announced anything before?"

**Riku: **"Well no, but how hard could it be?" They both made their way to the stage, Kasai joined the other contestants, and Riku walked to the center of the stage in order to announce to the crowd.

**Kasai: **"You'd better disguise your voice, Sora will know it's you if you don't." Riku nodded as he began to announce.

**Riku: **"Welcome everyone to the "Aloha Ohana Blowout"! How is everyone one doing?" Riku wasn't acting like himself, or at least he didn't sound like it. He still sounded like a teenager, but he managed to disguise his voice in a way that he sounded like a completely different person. The crowd cheered as a response. "That's good! Well we have an awesome show ahead of you, so let's get this show on the road!" Riku waved for the contestants to walk onstage, Kasai was the closest to him.

**Kasai: **"Amazing job, I thought you were a totally different person for a second."

**Riku: **"Thanks. Let's just see if I can keep it up. Alright everyone, our first competition is the hula dance competition! Be sure to cheer for your favorite dancer!" On cue, the music started and all of the dance began to dance. Riku could help but stare as Kasai majestically danced along with the song. _'Wow she wasn't kidding. She really does love to dance.' _Riku saw as his past thoughts of Kasai suddenly faded away, _'She looks really happy, if only she could be like this all of the time.' _This was short lived because the song was soon over. "Alright, let's give it up for our dancers." The audience roared with applause as the dancers left the stage. "The judges will choose the winner for this round, which we will announce in a few minutes." Before she left, Kasai approached Riku.

**Kasai: **"…he's here…" Kasai whispered in a hushed tone, as she left. Riku looked out to the audience and sure enough, there he was. Sora and his friends were standing in the crowd. He had to fight every urge not to tell his best friend that he was alright, but he did it, and returned back to the center stage, with a card that said the winner of the first competition on it.

**Riku: **"Well thank you for your patience. We have decided on the winner of the dance portion of our three part contest. And the winner is…..contestant number six!" _'Who's contestant number six?' _As if to answer his question, Kasai walked out and joined him center stage. The audience roared in applause, seeing as the person they wanted to win actually won. _'So she won huh, she deserves it.' _Riku looked out and saw Sora's expression to who won, he was obviously shocked, and he could have sworn he heard him say, "I-It's Kasai!" _'Oh no, he looks like he's still mad. I think I know how he cheer up." _"So contestant number 6, would you like to give us another dance?"

**Kasai: **"Sure, if that's what everyone here wants." The audience roared in response **(A/N: Yeah I can't think of another way to say that) **obviously wanting more. "Okay then it's settled." The music started to play again, letting Kasai do her dance again. Her moves were as graceful and majestic as they were earlier. Riku looked back out to the audience to see how Sora would react. Sore still looked mad, but at the same time he seemed calm. This was just a start for Riku and before he knew it, the song was over. "Let's hear it for our winner!" The audiences cheering was so loud, it was almost deafening.

**Kasai: **"Thank you, I really appreciate it." All of the hula dancers left the stage, leaving Riku behind.

**Riku: **"Now onto the next challenge. The fire twirling competition. In this challenge, each contestant can choose a partner from the audience to assist them." Kasai stopped dead in her tracks.

**Kasai: **"You didn't tell me about that."

**Riku: **"You didn't ask. Why don't you ask Sora, I'm sure he'll help."

**Kasai: **"B-But I…"

**Riku: **"If you don't talk to him soon, you will regret it." Kasai nodded and walked over to Sora. Riku decided not to follow, and just stood back and watched. She seemed surprised when Sora called her out in the crowd as she walked over to him. Riku could barely hear what they were saying, but was able to make out what they were saying near the end.

**Sora: **"Right now, I could care less about that, now tell me where Riku is!" Riku was surprised at Sora's tone of voice, he never talked to anyone like that before.

**Kasai: **"Oh, is that a friend of yours?"

**Riku: **_'Why is she pretending she doesn't know him?' _All of a sudden, Sora grabbed Kasai by the throat. Riku was going to race up and separate them, but Kasai gave him a hand signal to tell him to stop.

**Sora: **"How can you act like nothing happened? You know who I am! Stop acting like you don't!" A little after the outburst, Sora's grip loosened to the point where he let go of Kasai, letting Riku let out a sigh of relief. Soon enough, Kasai was running back to the stage where she met up with Riku again. She looked really happy.

**Kasai: **"He said yes! I can't believe it! Hehehehe."

**Riku: **"Hey are you alright?"

**Kasai: **"Huh?" Riku looked at Kasai's neck, there was a clear bruise in the shape of a hand right where Sora grabbed her. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I should be getting ready for the next competition. I don't know about you, but I think that grass skirts are pretty flammable." Kasai walked back to the girls' changing rooms. She quickly came back out in a cloth skirt now. Before you could come back to the stage, someone from the audience walked up to her. For some reason the person looked familiar to Riku.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a black wristband on his left arm. He wore torn black jeans, even though they were at the beach, and black shoes. But the one thing that stood out about the man was the same thing that made Riku recognize who the man was. The man had spiky blue hair, part of which was covering his right eye. After a short conversation, the man left, letting Kasai walk back to the stage.

**Riku: **"Who was that?"

**Kasai: **"Just an old friend. Come on, we'd better get this show on the road." Kasai, Riku, and the rest of the contestants made their way back onstage.

**Riku: **"The Fire Twirling Competition is about to start. Will all contestants and their assistants please come to the stage." Riku watched as he saw Sora walk onstage, hoping that he didn't recognize him. Luckily he didn't.

Riku just watched as Kasai tried to explain to Sora what he had to do, chuckling every once and a while. Soon it was time for the competition to begin.

**Riku: **"Let the Fire Twirling begin!"

**Kasai: **"Oh it's starting, we'll talk later." Kasai ran to the middle of the stage, Sora close behind.

**Riku: **"Cue the music!" Riku watched as Sora, or Sora and a strange dog beast, started lighting batons for Kasai.

**Sora: **"Wait! I don't know the words!"

**Riku: **_'Wait, Sora's going to sing? Oh this is going to be good. Wait, does this mean Kasai is going to sing too? Ikusa did say she liked to sing."_

**Kasai: **_"I lai la, ua I la_

_No mala hini ohana_

_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_

_Aloha e komo mai"_

Once again, Riku could just stare at Kasai's performance as she was masterfully singing dancing and twirling fire batons. Just then Sora jumped in singing.

**Sora: **_"You'll find the place where you belong"_

**Kasai: **_"Ohana…"_

**Sora: **_"A family to call your own"_

**Kasai and Sora: **_"Where you feel at home, Everybody sing!"_

Riku had to hold back his laughter when he heard Sora singing with Kasai. Over the course of the song, the strange dog beast kept tossing Kasai flaming batons, and no matter how good she was, twirling ten batons at once was too much, so Riku decided to give her a little help. He walked up to Sora.

**Riku:** "You know since you're her assistant, you can help her with her batons." Sora quickly knew what he ment and helped Kasai by taking a few of the batons away from Kasai, twirling them himself. Soon enough the song was over, and the audience cheered for who they thought should win. "Well I think we have a winner. Contestant Nu. 6!"

**Kasai: **"Thank you so much." Riku didn't want them to spend anymore time then necessary, so he began to speak again.

**Riku: **"Now onto the last challenge in our competition. The Surfing Competition!"

**Kasai: **"Oh yay, I've been waiting for this one!" Kasai was going to run off, Sora grabbed her arm, causing his eyes to quickly widen. Riku didn't know what was happening, but it was short lived as Sora let go of Kasai. "You okay?

**Sora: **"Y-Yeah. But that's not the problem! I need to ask you something!"

**Kasai: **"Oh, okay what is it?"

**Sora: **"Are you really Kairi's sister? And what happened between you Kairai and the others?" Kasai obviously looked shocked, unable to hide it. "I know you know who I am, and I don't know how you did it, but you're slowly making me forget about what happened. Luckily, I was able to remember a little right now. So tell me, what's going on? And where's Riku?"

**Kasai: **"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I-I have to go get ready." Kasai raced away from Sora into the dense crowd, making it so Sora couldn't follow. Riku pitied Sora, he wish he could tell him everything right then and there, but he didn't. He knew they were going to meet again, so he decided to wait.

**Riku: **"We will now start the final challenge. Will the winner of the last two challenges please step forward." Kasai, who was now in a bathing suit and was now holding a surfboard that had a heart symbol on it. Riku watched as she paddled out to sea, and out of nowhere, a dark shadow appeared in the ocean, but Riku couldn't see clearly all of a sudden. He lost his balance and began to fall down. All he could see is was people desperately trying to run away from the creature emerging from the sea, as he soon slipped back into unconsciousness. Riku finally woke up to the sound of someone saying his name.

**Kasai: **"…riku….Riku….RIKU!" With a violent shake Riku woke up. He was back in the flowery field he was in earlier. "Thank goodness you're awake."

**Riku: **"What happened to me?"

**Kasai: **"You fainted, but I think you'll be fine now." Riku slowly raised his body up until he was in a sitting position.

**Riku: **"Oh well, that's good…I guess."

**Kasai: **"Riku, I know you wanted to talk to Sora and I'm grateful that you didn't but…when you do…can you not tell him what I told you?"

**Riku: **"What? Why?"

**Kasai: **"If Sora knows what I've told you, he won't find it in his heart to erase me. Please don't tell him." Kasai gave him a pleading look, and Riku nodded in agreement.

**Riku: **"I won't tell him, I promise."


	16. The Eternal Sleep Is Over

**Kasai: **"Thank you Riku. I'm not the kind of person that deserves to be spared."

**Riku: **"I really wish you would stop saying that. After spending time with you, I see that you didn't mean for that to happen to Sora all those years ago. You really shouldn't beat yourself up for that." Riku looked up and saw Kasai's head was looking down, tears falling onto the nearby lilies. Riku reached up and placed a hand on Kasai's shoulder, but she flinched away.

**Kasai: **"I think we should go to the next world. Sora's completely hopeless without u-without you." Kasai and Riku stood up and Kasai opened another portal. Before she could walk through it, Riku threw an arm around her shoulder, making her stop dead in her tracks.

**Riku: **"You know for a second there…you sounded just like Kairi." Kasai had a slight blush run across her face, as she playfully pushed his arm off.

**Kasai: **"L-Let's just go." She and Riku walked through the portal, and they found themselves on a beach. Riku noticed that Kasai's eyes showed a sign of actual joy. 

**Riku: **"See something that brought back a good memory." Kasai happily nodded.

**Kasai: **"I came here some time ago. I made a friend here, or at least I found someone to talk to. We never really got close, but we never drifted apart. I wonder if she still remembers me."

**Riku: **"Well then why don't you go and see her?" Kasai looked up to him, hope in her eyes.

**Kasai: **"Y-You mean it?"

**Riku: **"Sure why not? I'll just wait here. Go, have fun." Kasai nodded, and ran off to a nearby castle that Riku failed to notice when they arrived there. Riku was soon left alone on the beach, he couldn't really go anywhere without being spotted, so he just sat down and stared out at the sunset. After a short amount of time, Kasai came out of the castle with another girl.

**Kasai: **"Riku, this is Melody. Melody this is Riku."

**Melody: **"Nice to meet you." Melody curtsied to Riku.

**Riku: **"Same." Riku nodded.

**Kasai: **"You ready Melody?" Melody nodded.

**Riku: **"Ready for what?"

**Melody: **"She's going to turn me into a mermaid!" Riku was a little shocked.

**Riku: **"Really now?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah, this is something Melody really wants, so I can't deny her that. Besides, Melody is going to meet someone who promised to make her a mermaid forever, isn't that right Melody?" Melody nodded. The girls walked up to the ocean, but Riku stopped Kasai.

**Riku: **"Can I see you for a minute?" Kasai looked back to Melody, who nodded and let Riku and Kasai to walk off to the side. "Are you sure about this? I'm sure she has family that'll be worried about her. Are you saying that you are okay with this?" Kasai looked down.

**Kasai: **"I…I don't want her to abandon her family, but…"

**Riku: **"But what?"

**Kasai: **"But sometimes people need to think of what lies inside people's hearts and what they want instead of what they think they want." Kasai left it at that and walked back to Melody.

**Riku: **_'I don't think I'll ever understand her.' _Riku looked back to the two girls and saw that they were both standing pretty deep in the ocean, and with a flash of light, they were gone. Riku sat back down on the beach, and looked at the ocean and thought he saw something. He had to squint because of the sunset, but he could faintly make out a feminine like figure appearing from under the water, and from what he saw, it was waving to him. Out of habit, he returns the wave, and the figure disappeared.

Riku just sat there, for what felt like hours, waiting for Kasai to return. He couldn't explore the world because he couldn't sense if Sora was near, and he couldn't follow Kasai because he didn't know enough magic to do the same thing she did. So he just sat there, until he heard a familiar voice.

**Ikusa: **"So I see you're alone now pretty boy." Riku turned to see Ikusa sitting on a giant fence like structure that surrounded the castle, yet another thing he didn't notice when he arrived there.

**Riku: **"You're name's Ikusa right?" Ikusa jumped off of the structure and effortlessly landed on the sandy beach.

**Ikusa: **"That's right. So where's Kasai?" Ikusa looked around to make sure she wasn't hiding anywhere.

**Riku: **"She's out there." Riku pointed to the ocean, and Ikusa instantly knew what he ment.

**Ikusa: **"Oh I see." Ikusa seemed a little disappointed.

**Riku: **"You don't like me very much do you?"

**Ikusa: **"To be perfectly honest, no I don't. I don't like you at all, in fact I hate your guts!" Riku was a little shocked, but not really surprised.

**Riku: **"Oh I see…mind if I ask why?" Riku noticed that Ikusa was trying his best not to attack Riku then and there.

**Ikusa: **"Kasai is my friend, she was my first friend, and will always be my best friend, no matter what!"

**Riku: **"Humph, so you hate me because I'm 'moving in on your turf', right?"

**Ikusa: **"Not even close pretty boy!" This was enough to make Riku's eyes widen in shock. "Kasai needs friends other than me, I know that! She doesn't deserve to be alone anymore!"

**Riku: **"Well then…why do you hate me?"

**Ikusa: **"I know you remember what happened the last time you saw Kasai." Riku's eyes widened as he turned his head and nodded. "That was the day she literally lost **everything!**"

**Riku: **"Wh-What do you mean?" 

**Ikusa: **"The time she didn't spend on the island, she spent training with me and our 'friends' under the guidance of our Master. She was the best out of all of us, and she was going to be the one that would be the successor to our Master."

**Riku: **"What does that have to do with anything?"

**Ikusa: **"Well our Master found out that she was going to see you guys on the islands and told her that she was no longer allowed to see you guys. Said that if she did, she would lose everything she learned and gained by training under him, and for some strange reason she chose you. And because of that she lost all of her abilities, she lost all of the magic she learned, everything! And how is she repaid? The same people she gave up everything for threw her aside like yesterday's trash! Like she didn't even matter. And that's not even the icing on the cake. What's really nerve racking is what happened after you two had your little incident."

**Riku: **"What happened?"

**Ikusa: **"Because our Master pretty much disowned her, neither me or anyone else who knew Kasai could ever see or speak to her again. So I guess you can call it luck that I found her and got a chance to talk. She was heartbroken at the whole incident, and not too long after our talk we had, countless heartless appeared in our world and destroyed everything. That happened because all of the darkness she had been suppressing all those years was finally freed."

**Riku: **"I-I never knew…"

**Ikusa: **"Hmph, I'll bet that even if you did know you would have done the same thing. You only care about yourself." Ikusa was about to leave but he stopped and turned back to Riku. "Hey you want to know something interesting?" Riku looked up to Ikusa. "The little incident between you and Kasai…happened when she was 14 years old. You were 15 I think." With that, Ikusa vanished, leaving Riku shocked.

**Riku: **_'Th-That can't be. If that's true, then she was on the island when Kairi was there, and if that's true then…Kairi didn't know who she was that whole time! That must have broken her heart.' _Riku noticed a bright light emit from the ocean, and as Riku looked to see what it was, he saw what looked like Kasai's body floating in the ocean.

Acting on pure instinct, Riku dove into the ocean and swam out to get her. She was face down in the ocean, so Riku had to flip her face up so she could breathe. She was unconscious, her body shaking from the freezing water. Riku quickly brought her back to the shore, and laid her on her back. She was covered in cuts and bruises, obvious signs that she was on the losing end of a fight. She was breathing, but was still unconscious and back to her original form. Riku moved some of her bangs out of her face, and could have sworn that he saw her crying, but he couldn't tell because she was soaking wet. Soon enough, her eyes began to open, until she was fully conscious. She raised to a sitting position, and as she did so, she winced in pain.

**Riku: **"You alright?"

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I think we should leave for now."

**Riku: **"Why, you sure?"

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah…I think that's best."

**Riku: **"Did you see Sora?"

**Kasai: **"You're really worried about him aren't you?" Riku nodded. "Well…do you want to see him?"

**Riku: **"Are you sure that's okay?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah, I think…that Sora has become more like himself…so seeing you wouldn't hurt. But it can't last too long, is that okay." Riku nodded. "Okay…because he's right over there." Kasai pointed to the nearby group, and sure enough, Sora was there. When Riku was going to say something, he noticed darkness surrounded her, and looked confused. "This is what's going to happen when you don't have a lot of time left to talk. I'm sorry I can't keep you here for too long." Kasai vanished in a pool of darkness, leaving Riku behind.

Riku tried to get as close as he could to the group without being seen by them, but was seen by Sora. Lucky for him he succeeded. Sora seemed to be the only one that noticed he was there and raced toward his friend.

**Sora: **"Riku! Thank goodness you're alright!"

**Riku: **"Jeez Sora, you always seem to get choked up when we find each other."

**Sora: **"Where have you been? Everyone has been worried."

**Riku: **"Man Sora, you really will never change. But you have more important things to worry about other than me."

**Sora: **"What're you talking about? I thought you were dead, or worse! And you say that I shouldn't worry about you! You're crazy! And after what Kasai did to you, I can't take any chance-!"

**Riku: **"Will you just shut up Sora! You have no idea what you're talking about! Before you go shoot off your mouth, get your facts straight!" Sora was shocked and looked down out of shame. "Don't give me that look, anyway Sora, I have to go."

**Sora: **"What, why?"

**Riku: **"I just came here to see if you were alright. Don't worry, I'll see you soon." Soon enough, Riku completely disappeared from the world and reappeared in the field. As he looked around to see where Kasai was, he found her sitting under the same Sakura tree she was under before. She was clutching her chest, and was obviously in a major amount of pain as Riku rushed over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" Kasai looked up to see Riku there.

**Kasai: **"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Kasai rose to her feet and appeared to be back to normal, this was enough to convince Riku.

**Riku: **"Okay if you're sure." Kasai was going to open another portal when Riku stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She looked up at him confused. "Before we go on I need to know a few things."

**Kasai: **"Like what?"

**Riku: **"Like, can I trust Ikusa? I know he's your friend and all but…I just need to be sure."

**Kasai: **"Yes you can trust Ikusa, of course. He would never lie to anyone."

**Riku: **"Okay then, how come in the memories you gave me you were 5 or 6, and he told me that those things happened when you were 14?" Kasai's eyes widened in shock, then she lowered her head.

**Kasai: **"I never said that I never lied to you."

**Riku: **"Well then why? Why would you do that?"

**Kasai: **"…I just…I didn't want you to feel any worse then you already did."

**Riku: **"Well what about you? You have been going through worse things, and you worrying about something stupid like-"

**Kasai: **"It's not stupid! Don't ever say that!" Kasai ripped herself away from Riku's grip. "I am not someone who can be forgiven so easily! So stop trying to change my mind about what I think and what I plan to do!" Kasai summoned a portal and ran through it, Riku close behind. When Riku emerged from the portal, he saw a giant castle in front of him. **(A/N: Yeah I don't know how to describe it, so I'll just tell you. It's Castle Oblivion)** In the near distance, he saw two figures and he made them out to be Kasai and Aqua, so he rushed over to them, just getting the end of their conversation.

**Aqua: **"Are you sure it'll work? I mean, he's been asleep for a long time now."

**Kasai: **"Trust me, I know Sora's on his way over here. And you will be able to see everything, I couldn't let you miss that."

**Aqua: **"Okay, I trust you."

**Riku: **"Aqua, nice to see you again."

**Aqua: **"Oh Riku, you're here too?"

**Kasai: **"We've been traveling a little together, don't worry he knows." Aqua nodded and placed a hand onto Kasai's forehead, and a bright light flashed before Riku's eyes. When the light finally died down, he noticed that Aqua was still there, but Kasai was gone.

**Riku: **"What just happened?And where did Kasai go?"

**Aqua: **"Oh um, I just sent her off to get some rest. Don't worry, she's fine." Riku nodded and noticed that Aqua was heading into Castle Oblivion.

**Riku: **"Where are you going?"

**Aqua: **"I'm going to go get my friend of course."

**Riku: **"You mean he's in there?"

**Aqua: **"Yeah." Aqua noticed that Riku started to follow her. "Are you coming too?"

**Riku: **"Well yeah, is that wrong."

**Aqua: **"Well no I guess. But if you're coming in, you have to where this." Aqua handed Riku a wrist band, which he put on without any questions. The two of them made it into Castle Oblivion, traveling down countless corridors until they came to a locked room. Aqua summoned his Keyblade to unlock it. They both walked into the room to see a young boy, who appeared to be sleeping.

**Riku: **"I-Is that-?"

**Aqua: **"This is Ventus…he's one of my closest friends." Aqua approached Ventus, who didn't move a muscle, staying in his slumber.

**Riku: **"I'm sorry, he…he just looks like…"

**Aqua: **"Roxas? *gasp*" Aqua quickly placed a hand over her mouth, saying too much.

**Riku: **"Y-Yeah, how did you-?"

**Aqua: **"They're here." Aqua took a stance, closed her eyes, and appeared to teleport part of herself to a distant location. Riku approached Aqua and Ven, only to see that his eyes weren't failing him, and that he did look exactly like Roxas. Then out of nowhere, Aqua dropped to her knees and was clutching her stomach.

**Riku: **"What happened? Are you alright?"

**Aqua: **"Yeah, don't worry. Sora's on his way."

**Riku: **"Oh? Well what are-"

**Aqua: **"Just stand right next to me and don't make a sound." Riku just nodded and did as he was told and stood next to Aqua as Sora, Donald and Goofy came rushing in. "Sora! What're you doing here!" 

**Riku: **_'What the? Why is she acting like she's so surprised?'_

**Sora: **"What happened? And who is this?" Sora sounded extremely angry, but Aqua seemed to be unfazed.

**Aqua: **"This is Ven, he's one of my closest friends. But his heart was shattered and now he's in an eternal sleep. But I'll do whatever it takes to wake him up again."

**Goofy: **"Whoa, he looks like-"

**Sora: **"Was anyone else here before we got here?"

**Aqua: **"Kasai was here recently, but she left right before you came here."

**Sora: **"I see."

**Riku: **_'So Sora can't see me. I guess that's a good thing, at least for now.'_

**Aqua: **"Sora, is something wrong?"

**Sora: **"What? No, it's nothing." Sora started to approach Aqua and a sleeping Ven. "So, do you think Ven will wake up s-?" Sora stopped talking after seeing Ven's body move.

**Aqua: **"I-Is he?" Aqua started to cry after seeing Ven slowly but surely start to wake up.

**Ven: **"A-Aqua…?"

**Aqua: **"Ven! I can't believe you're alright!" Aqua embraced Ven in a tight hug, making it so he could barely move. "I thought you would be asleep forever!"

**Ven: **"Really…how long was I asleep?"

**Aqua: **"It's been years now, I'm just glad you're alright." Aqua continued to hug him, as Ven noticed Sora and the gang were there too.

**Ven: **"Who-Who're they?" Being asleep for so long made Ven's memory foggy.

**Aqua: **"Oh, forgive me. This is Sora, Donald and Goofy. They're good friends."

**Goofy: **"Nice to meet you Ven."

**Ven: **"Same."

**Donald: **"Whack! Now I remember! You were the one we found in front of Master Yen Sid's Tower!"

**Ven: **"Huh…?" Still clearly exhausted.

**Riku: **_'So this kid knows almost everyone here. I guess he has some connections with them.' _Riku noticed Ven trying to get up, but he feel due to the lack of energy, but Sora caught him in time, and he somehow regained all of his strength.

**Ven: **"Thanks."

**Sora: **"No problem."

**Donald: **"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

**Aqua: **"What's the rush?"

**Sora: **"Don't know, but something about this place brings back eerie memories. So come on, let's go." Ven was going to follow them, but Aqua stopped him.

**Ven: **"What is it Aqua?"

**Aqua: **"I'm sorry Sora, be we're not going with you."

**Sora: **"What? Why not?"

**Aqua: **"We just can't, now come on we're leaving." Aqua grabbed Ven by the arm and opened up a portal. She discretely signaled for Riku to follow as they walked through the portal. The last thing Riku heard was Sora shouting "Wait!" as the portal closed. They were all back in the field, it seemed as though this was a common place to go after they traveled to a world. Riku returned the wrist band to Aqua, revealing himself to Ven for the first time.

**Ven: **"Aqua, who is this? How long was he here?"

**Aqua: **"Ven, this is Riku. Riku, Ven." The two boys shook hands and exchanged smiles.

**Riku: **"So Aqua, do you think that you can bring Kasai back? I think she had enough time to rest up."

**Ven: **"Kasai…? Where have I heard that name before?"

**Aqua: **"Sure, just a second." Aqua closed her eyes and placed her index finger on her forehead. A bright flash of light shone, and when it died down, Kasai was standing next to Aqua.

**Kasai: **"Oh…I see it worked."

**Aqua: **"Yes it did, thank you Kasai."

**Riku: **"Mind telling me what happened." The two girls looked at each other and smirked.

**Kasai: **"Sorry…"

**Aqua: **"But that's a secret." Both girls put a finger up to their lips, like the were going to say "Shhh."

**Riku: **"Fine I guess."

**Kasai: **"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Kasai." Kasai walked up to Ven, reaching a hand out to him.

**Ventus: **"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven reached out and shook Kasai's hand.

**Kasai: **"Okay Ven. How are you feeling?"

**Ventus: **"I'm okay I guess. I don't know what's going on though…"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry, Aqua will fill you in. In the meantime, me and Riku have to go and do something."

**Riku: **"We do?"

**Kasai: **"Yes."

**Riku: **"Well what is it we're going to do?" Kasai just smiled.

**Kasai: **"Well…if you must know…we're going to go and wake Terra up." The smile never left Kasai's face.


	17. Past is Now the Present

**Riku: **"Terra?"

**Kasai: **"Yes Terra. I think he could use some help."

**Riku: **"Well who is he?"

**Kasai: **"You'll see." Kasai opened a portal that led to a different world.

**Riku: **"Wait, what about-?"

**Aqua: **"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Riku nodded and followed Kasai through the portal to a desolate waste land. Nothing living was anywhere in sight, only rocks and dust.

**Riku: **"So where are we?"

**Kasai: **"The Keyblade Graveyard."

**Riku: **"And this is where that Terra guy is?"

**Kasai: **"Yes, in fact I can see him now." Riku looked around and couldn't see anyone in sight.

**Riku: **"Well where is he? Because I don't see anyone here." Kasai giggled. "What so funny?"

**Kasai: **"I'm sorry, I guess it would have been wise to tell you what happened to Terra."

**Riku: **"What. . .happened to him?"

**Kasai: **"Yeah. You see a long time ago, Terra. . .he lost his heart. And now it resides in. . .something else. At least, that's what I figured out from what Aqua has told me."

**Riku: **"Oh. . .so, where's his heart now?" Kasai pointed to a suit of armor that rested in the distance, only barely noticeable from where they are. "There?"

**Kasai: **"During the time when I was resting in. . .when I was resting somewhere else, I took the time to try and find him. . ."

**Riku: **"Not to sound rude, but why?"

**Kasai: **"Well the time I spent with Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, she seemed like she really missed her friends, so I thought that the least I could do was try and help." Kasai made her way over to the armor and knelt down in front of it. Riku was close behind.

**Riku: **"So, what are you going to do?"

**Kasai: **"His heart is in pain, it really needs to be healed. But, I don't know what will happen once this gets started"

**Riku: **"You think he'll be alright?"

**Kasai: **"It's hard to say. But I think I know a way to help." Kasai placed a hand on the armor's hand. "Terra…I know you've been here for a long time, and you've lost a lot. You've lost your body, your friends and your life. But you don't have to stay here, you can reunite with your friends Aqua and Ven again. Your heart is trapped here, I can help you leave it and find your body again, but I can't and won't unless you want it." After a brief moment, the suit of armor looked as though it nodded. "Alright…" Kasai looked as though she was looking for something, her face winced in pain as it appeared she found it."

**Riku: **"Are you alright? Maybe you should-"

**Kasai: **"No! I won't stop! I can't leave someone in pain if I can do something about it!" Riku nodded and let Kasai continue.

**Riku: **_'She's not going to stop, so there's no point in arguing with her.' _After a little bit of time, the armor suit went lifeless and Kasai was holding something bright in her hands. "So that's it?"

**Kasai: **"Yes, this is Terra's heart." Kasai seemed to fuse Terra's heart with her own, "It's in so much pain…"

**Riku: **"Kasai, do you still feel guilty about what happened?" Kasai just stood there for a moment before nodding. "You need to let it go. You were just a kid at the time, you didn't know what you were doing. I should be the one who's apologizing for freaking out the way I did. It's just…even as kids, Sora and I looked out for each other, and when you did that…it pushed me over the edge…I overreacted."

**Sora: **"What are you talking about?" Riku heard a voice and he quickly raised his guard.

**Riku: **"Who's there?" Riku summoned his Keyblade, which seemed to destroy an invisible barrier around Sora. "Oh Sora, it's you."

**Sora: **"What are you doing Riku? And why are you with her?" Sora was clearly angry, but something was wrong. He wasn't acting like himself.

**Riku: **"Sora-"

**Sora: **"Did you forget what she did to you in Hollow Bastian? She fought again you, Leon and all of our friends, severely wounding them, including you!" Kasai hung her head in shame, and it was now Riku's turn to get angry.

**Riku: **"I didn't forget Sora! In fact, I remember everything that happened! And that includes what happened befo-" Kasai grabbed Riku's sleeve to make him stop, he knew she didn't want to bring it up, at least not yet. "Before you go and hating people, at least learn why they do the things they do!"

**Sora: **"Everyone is telling me that and no one is telling me why! I would gladly like to know why I shouldn't hate the people I do, but I can't if no one tells me!" A wave of terror spread across Kasai's face, Riku knew what was happening.

**Riku: **"Sora stop it!"

**Sora: **"No! Everyone is telling me what I should and shouldn't do and I'm getting sick of it!" Kasai then dropped to her knees, giving Riku a pleading look, and once again he knew what was gonna happen.

**Riku: **"Come on Sora, we're out of here." Riku grabbed Sora's arm and ran as fast as he could away from Kasai.

**Sora: **"What're you doing?"

**Riku: **"I'll tell you later!" Sora yanked his arm out of Riku's grip causing both boys to stop dead in their tracks.

**Sora: **"No! You're going to tell me now!" As if to answer, Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Wh-what are you doing?" Riku lunged toward Sora who was now on the defensive, thinking Riku was going to attack him, but to his surprise he didn't. He blocked Kasai, who now was back in her Anti-form, and completely terrified.

**Riku: **"Sora! Get out of here!"

But it was too late, Anti-Kasai managed to break through Riku's guard, forcing him a good distance away from Sora and her. He wasn't severely injured, but he was now powerless to help defend Sora because a new barrier was placed around him thanks to Anti-Kasai. Without any outside interference, Anti-Kasai attacked Sora, getting a tight grip on his heart. Sora was unable to move due to the severe pain, Anti-Kasai not showing any sign of letting go. She seemed to be looking for something, just like she was doing with the armor earlier, but this one looked different from before. This time, she seemed to be looking for something that wasn't in Sora's heart, and once Sora noticed this, he knew what she was looking for. She was looking for Roxas' heart, or his being deep within Sora, and Sora did all he could to get out of her death grip but to no avail. Riku was doing everything he could to break the defense barrier, but he wasn't having any luck.

Then Sora had an idea, using all of his strength, Sora took out Kairi's good luck charm. This was enough to terrify Anti-Kasai, but not enough for her to stop what she was doing. Sora tried and tried until he was finally able to make the good luck charm come into contact with Anti-Kasai's body, making her show clear signs of pain. But it was too late, Anti-Kasai was able to find what she was looking for, and ripped it out of Sora's heart. After getting what she was looking for, Anti-Kasai disappeared into darkness, making the barrier around Riku disappear. Riku raced toward Sora to see if he was okay, but he clearly wasn't. Sora was trying with all his might to stand, but he couldn't. At the sudden loss of whatever it was Anti-Kasai took, Sora felt at a loss, but at the same time he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. All the anger and hate he had toward anyone at all just vanished, but this still caused him to be in pain. Soon, the entire world turned black as Sora slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Riku was able to catch him before he feel to the ground, trying his best to keep Sora awake.

**Riku: **"Sora! Come on Sora, you have to stay awake! Sora!" Riku shook Sora, but it was no use, the younger teen was in a deep sleep. Out of nowhere, the Gummi Ship appeared, with Donald and Goofy.

**Goofy: **"Sora!"

**Donald: **"What happened?" Riku filled them in on the events that happened, leaving them in shock.

**Goofy: **"Gawrsh, is Sora gonna be alright?"

**Riku: **"I don't know, I think he will. But I can't say for sure."

**Donald: **"We need to take him back to Merlin's!"

**Goofy: **"Good idea Donald. Merlin is sure to make Sora all better." Donald and Goofy helped Riku bring Sora into the Gummi Ship as they quickly made their way to Merlin's. Along the way, Donald and Goofy told Riku what happened back in Castle Oblivion, and how Sora lost his temper and left, but they said that they weren't angry with Sora, they understood that he had his reasons. When they arrived in Radiant Garden, Donald and Goofy just dropped off Riku, they never left the Gummi Ship.

**Riku: **"What, you guys aren't coming?"

**Goofy: **"Wish we could but we can't."

**Riku: **"How come?"

**Donald: **"King Mickey has important business that he needs to attend to."

**Goofy: **"Yeah, and we're going help him."

**Riku: **"Oh alright." Donald and Goofy said their goodbyes as they left Radiant Garden. Riku made his way into Merlin's house, Sora still being unconscious, and was greeted with open arms.

**Merlin: **"Welcome lads. I was expecting you." Merlin looked to see Sora laying unconscious in Riku's arms. "Oh poor poor boy. Here, you should lay him down." Riku did just that and laid Sora down on a nearby bed. Merlin looked over Sora to see what was wrong with him. "Ah just as I thought."

**Riku: **"Is he gonna be alright?"

**Merlin: **"Oh yes, he should be back to his old self soon." Riku let out a sigh of relief. "However…"

**Riku: **"What is it?"

**Merlin: **"I advise that you take him to the Castle here."

**Riku: **"Why's that?"

**Merlin: **"A girl came by earlier and told me to make sure Sora goes to the Castle the next time he was here. She wasn't here for very long, so I couldn't ask why." Riku nodded in agreement, as he picked up Sora, heading out to the Castle. "Oh and she also asked me to give you this." Merlin handed Riku a necklace. It was small and seemed old, but there was some sort of meaning behind it that Riku didn't know about. It didn't take long before Riku made it inside the Castle, trying to find a bed for Sora to sleep on.

Since he's been here before, he took Sora to the room Maleficent gave him. He laid Sora down on the bed and studied the necklace. He knew that he was given it for a reason. The only person he could think of that would give him such a weird "present" is Kasai, so he knew that he was given this for a reason. To answer his question, the necklace started to glow. Slowly the light grew brighter and brighter until everything was light. When the light faded, Riku found himself standing outside. He appeared to be in front of a building similar to Castle Oblivion, but he knew he was never there before. In the distance, he saw two figures, one appeared to be an old man, the other seemed to be a little girl.

**Master Eraqus: **"Very good. Your progressing nicely Kasai."

**Riku: **_'Kasai huh? This must be one of her memories.'_

**Young Kasai: **"Master, when can we stop this training? I don't want to be a Keyblade Master anymore."

**Master Eraqus: **"Shame to hear that. I guess you don't want to help stop the Keyblade Wars from happening again. Seeing as you are-"

**Young Kasai: **"No I do! I'm sorry."

**Riku: **_'Keyblade Wars? Is Kasai somehow connected to it?'_

**Master Eraqus: **"Excellent. Remember you are to train those kids so that they're ready as well, just in case what I was told is true."

**Young Kasai: **"Yes Master. But they're not the same anymore. Ever since they have agreed to undertake those experiments by Xehanort, they've changed. I don't think that they're following the same path as you anymore."

**Master Eraqus: **"I see…Well I can't say I'm surprised. I am no longer of this world, so my influence on them doesn't work on them anymore."

**Young Kasai: **"I'm sorry. I should have brought them here in person, instead of telling them your ideals and morals. This is all my fault." The memory faded with Kasai hugging herself, shaking. Riku was brought back to the Radiant Garden Castle. Sora still laying unconscious. Riku just felt the urge to wake up Sora, he didn't seem like he was in a coma anymore, he just seemed like he was asleep.

**Riku: **"Sora. Come on Sora wake up. Sora!" Sora slowly began to wake up. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." Riku playfully pushed Sora, causing the younger teen to fall off the bed.

**Sora: **"What was that for Riku?"

**Riku: **"You were asleep for so long I thought you were dead." Riku chuckled at the statement.

**Sora: **"Where are we? And what happened?"

Riku told Sora everything he knew, about Kasai, about the islands, everything, leaving Sora stunned. **(A/N: If you want to know what he said, just re-read Chapter 11)**

**Riku: **"Come on, let's go help Kasai."

**Sora: **"Right!" Both of them raced out of the castle to a nearby clearing. Riku noticed that Sora seemed sick to his stomach.

**Riku: **"You'll be fine, come on let's get going."

**Sora: **"But how are we-?" Riku cut Sora off by pointing to whatever it was that was in his pocket. "Oh yeah!" Sora took out the pendant that first took him to the Keyblade Graveyard.

**Ikusa: **"Ah, so I see you found one of your friends."

**Sora: **"Ikusa-"

**Ikusa: **"You shouldn't be wasting time chatting 'Boy-Toy', shouldn't you be heading off?"

**Sora: **"We were going to leave, but you interrupted!"

**Riku: **_'So Sora knows Ikusa? I wonder how much he knows about him and Kasai…Wait, does Ikusa hate Sora too?' _Just like that, Ikusa vanished right before their eyes.

**Sora: **"I just don't understand that guy." Sora looked toward Riku, who was now trying to hold back laughter after something processed in his mind. "What's so funny?"

**Riku: **"Did he just call you 'Boy-Toy'?" Sora was obviously embarrassed.

**Sora: **"Shut up, let's go." Sora used the pendant to teleport him and Riku back to the Keyblade Graveyard, not really surprised to see that there was indeed a fight going on, well Riku wasn't surprised.

**Riku: **_'So it's started huh? I wonder if we can help her. And not just the fight'_


	18. Same Tragic End

The battle they were witnessing was practically one sided, being three against one. The three people were towering over the one and only opponent they were facing, who in this case was Kasai, who appeared to be on the brink of slipping into unconsciousness, but would lose their footing. It took Riku but a second to noticed that Kasai had a reason to stay conscious. Not too far behind her lay an unconscious Ventus, but it didn't look as though he was in the battle whatsoever. They both tried to go up and help her, but something stopped them dead in their tracks.

**Kairai: **"Oh give it up Kasai. You can barely stand, and yet you still want to defend a lifeless puppet."

**Kasai: **"He's…not a…puppet…He has…a heart…"

**Konki: **"Oh is that what you were hiding? Pretty selfish, why not give it back to him?" Konki summon her energy chains and shackled her arms, so that they weren't blocking her heart. As she did this, Kairai approached Kasai.

**Kairai: **"Too bad, I guess trying to protect people isn't you forte." Kairai seemed to be reaching into Kasai's heart, even though, she wasn't even touching her. "Oh what do we have here. You seem to have more than one heart. I wonder which one is yours. Well just standing here won't solve anything, so let's check each of them, just to be sure that it's your heart I have. The other ones will just be a waste of space, no need to keep them."

**Kasai: **"No you can't!"

**Kairai: **"Sorry you don't have a say in the matter." Kasai just seemed to snap, creating a burst of energy from her heart as Kairai tried to steal it, shooting Kairai back a good distance, but unfortunately unhurt. Whatever was holding Sora and Riku back was now demolished, so they raced toward the fight as fast as they could. "Why you little brat! You're gonna pay for that!" Before Kairai could get any closer to her Sora and Riku stood between them, breaking Konki's energy chains in the process, making Kasai drop down to the ground.

**Konki: **"Aw, no fair. You shouldn't be allowed to break my weapon."

**Riku: **"Hmph, sorry. We just thought that three again one was boring…"

**Sora: **"..so we're stepping in, hope you're ready for it."

**Kairai: **"Hmph, since when did you become all buddy-buddy with the witch again?" Kasai hung her head in shame at these words.

**Sora: **"She's my friend, we've been through a lot together. And while I don't remember what happened all those years ago, she's still my friend, and I won't let you hurt her." Hearing Sora snapped Kasai out of her trance, and she glare at Riku.

**Riku: **_'Oh great, she looks mad.' _"Sorry, he dragged it out of me." Kasai rose to her feet and started to approach Sora, still exhausted from her previous fight. Riku never took his eyes off of the enemy, Kairai in particular as Kasai and Sora had a small conversation. Hesitant at first, Kasai connected with Sora's heart, trying her best not to cause him any pain, and she slowly extracted a pure heart of light, and this time Sora didn't feel at a loss. She approached the sleeping Ven, when Kairai seemed to snap.

**Kairai: **"You think we'll just let you do whatever you want traitor! Think again!" At the snap of Kairai's finger, Konki summoned another set of energy chains and was preparing to unleash another attack, Sora and Riku ready and able to deflect them. But these were different then the ones she summoned before, these were homing in on Kasai, who was now kneeling down next to Ven, and didn't see the upcoming danger. The chains avoided Sora and Riku completely, not giving them a chance to attack or defend against them. Right before the could come into contact with Kasai, something seemed to deflect them, much to Sora and Riku's surprise.

**Konki: **"What the-No fair!" Out of nowhere appeared Aqua.

**Aqua: **"Attacking someone who can't defend themselves isn't honorable, so you're gonna have to deal with me now." Aqua looked down at Kasai and Ven, who now is starting to wake up again. "Kasai, I'm trusting you to-"

**Kasai: **"Don't worry, I know." Ven was now fully awake, but seemed to be missing something, as his eyes were glazed over. With the wave of her wrist, Kasai summoned three separate portals, each leading to a different location.

**Aqua: **"Kasai!"

**Kasai: **"Right!" Aqua chased after Konki and Kasai quickly closed the portal after she went through.

**Kairai: **"Why you little-!" As if by magic, all of the darkness shrouding Ven's eyes disappeared, and he raced toward Kairai, who luckily dodge him, but Seisei wasn't as lucky and took the hit, forcing him to fall through the next open portal. Ven was a little hesitant to follow, but quickly did, and Kasai closed the portal right behind him.

**Riku: **"Looks like you're the only one left."

**Kairai: **"Hmph, I'm more than enough to take you three on."

**Sora: **"We'll just see about that!"

Kairai stared down the people she was all too eager to fight against, Kasai specifically. But nothing could prepare her for what happened in her blind spot. Countless chains like Konki used earlier appeared in the last remaining portal, dragging Kairai into it.

**Kairai: **"Konki you traitor! Don't think you can get away with this and not suffer the consequences!" The chains quickly pulled Kairai through the portal into an unknown world. Sora was quick to follow, but soon noticed he was the only one.

**Sora: **"What are you guys waiting for! We have to go-"

**Riku: **"Sora!" Sora was oblivious to the fact that Kasai was kneeling down, clearly in overbearing pain, tears flowing freely down her face. This was the first time he had seen Kasai crying, and it took a heavy toll on him.

**Sora: **"Kasai are you alright?" Kasai looked up to Sora, tears still flowing, but seemed to be unable to talk.

**Riku: **"She's obviously not Sora. She's in no condition fight, or even move for that matter."

**Sora: **"Well then I can use Cure on her, that should make her-"

**Riku: **"It's not that kind of injury Sora! No amount of magic can heal it."

**Sora: **"But then what can we-"

**Kasai: **"Just go." Both of them were shocked that she talked, when it was obvious that she was in more pain for doing so.

**Sora: **"Are you sure?" Kasai nodded.

**Kasai: **"I'll be fine, just go! I can't keep the portal open for much longer." Hesitant, Sora and Riku started to approach, the now slowly closing portal. By the time they made it to the portal, it still big enough for them to travel through.

**Riku: **"I'm sorry Sora, but you're going alone." Riku pushed Sora through the portal, which couldn't help but close behind him because Kasai was in too much pain to keep it open. The last words Riku heard were Sora saying "Wait Riku!" before the portal closed. Riku made his way over to Kasai, who was still kneeling on the ground.

**Kasai: **"Wh-Why did you do that? Y-You just left him alone to-"

**Riku: **"Sora can take care of himself. He's been in worse situations. I'm not just going to leave you here alone." Riku kneeled down next to Kasai, moving the bangs out of her face. "Sure I would gladly help Sora out in that fight, but I think I would just lose it knowing I left you alone again." Kasai seemed shocked by the statement.

**Kasai: **"W-What do you mean?"

**Riku: **"Ikusa told me what happened the last time you were left alone." Kasai looked like she was going to cry. Then, her eyes got fogged over and she fell right into Riku's arms, almost passing out. "Don't worry, it's alright." Kasai now began to cry.

**Kasai: **"How can you stand to be around me? I'm a monster who shouldn't even exist." Kasai's body began to shake as her physical pain was replaced with emotional pain.

**Riku: **"I'm no better. I almost killed Sora…twice. And I summoned the darkness to destroy our home, and I kept and evil spirit deep within my heart. So I'm just as bad as I am." This seemed to calm Kasai down a little, for she stopped shaking. "Don't worry so much, not everyone is perfect you know. Just try and open up to people more often."

**Kasai: **"I would, but…I won't be here for much longer…"

**Riku: **"What? What do you mean?"

**Kasai: **"My body can't take too much more of this. If even the slightest bit of darkness is near me, then my heart will break, no…it will shatter."

**Riku: **"Are you sure? Isn't there anything that anyone can do?" Kasai shook her head.

**Kasai: **"By the feel of it, I think everyone has won their battles." Kasai summoned a portal, and Sora emerged from it.

**Kasai: **"Welcome back, S-Sora."

**Okay guys that's the end of Riku's side of the story. The rest of this part is exactly the same as chapter 12, so just read that to know what for those of you that actually reads this, this isn't the end of this story, for we have one more person to see before it can progress.**

**Who is it?**

**You probably already know, but I'm still not telling.**

**So just wait, more questions will be answered in future chapters.**

'**Til then, adieu.**


End file.
